Matrimonio de conveniencia
by Atori-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sora se acuesta con otro hombre sin saber lo que hacía a espaldas de su novio y que a raiz de eso tenga un hijo? Por fin lo que tanto esperabais.
1. Capítulo 1

**MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA**

_Capítulo 1_

-por favor Matt, -rogando Sora nerviosa- lo siento mucho. Haré lo que quieras pero no te vayas -viendo como guardaba sus cosas en un pequeño bolso de cualquier forma.

-¿qué lo sientes! –le gritó Matt incrédulo lanzándole una mirada dura- ¿crees qué eso es suficiente? Desde luego, no solo tuviste mucho valor, sino cara para contármelo -volviendo a guardar sus cosas.

-creí que ser sincera era lo mejor. Así que no me lo callé o que te enterases por otros... –siguió Sora insistiendo de que la comprendiera.

-¡BASTA! –gritó encolerizado asustándola- No quiero oír más. Ya oí suficiente hace rato.

-pero ya sabes que a él no le quiero, sino a ti.

Matt de un tirón cierra la cremallera de la bolsa y la observa todo enfadado. Si las miradas matasen, Sora ya estaría en las puertas del paraíso para ser juzgada si ir al cielo por sus buenas obras, o por el contrario por lo que acababa de hacer, ir al infierno.

-no me lo puedo creer... –dijo Matt totalmente decepcionado de ella- yo que hice tantas cosas por ti. Te llevaba a mis conciertos para que no pensaras nada equivocado por culpa de tus malditos celos, que tiré por borda mi carrera musical por tu causa, que nunca en la vida te fui infiel, que acepté vivir contigo por tu capricho de mujer celosa y desconfiada... -Sora estaba con la cabeza gacha, sentía todas aquellas frustraciones, salidas por fin a la luz, como cuchillas sobre su cuerpo- y tú... –en tono más irritado- para compensarme todo eso, aprovechando que tu novio está de viaje de negocios por unos meses seduces hasta llevarte a la cama...

¡A MI MEJOR AMIGO!

-----

Matt y Sora llevaban viviendo juntos desde los 18 años en plan de novios. El tema de matrimonio no había surgido todavía, pero eso era debido a los trabajos de ambos, a pesar de todo, vivían felices aún con sus 23 años... ...hasta ese momento. Mientras el rubio estaba fuera por trabajo, Sora se había acostado con uno de los mejores amigos de su novio. La pelirroja sintiéndose mal y arrepentida, tan pronto como su pareja hubo regresado, le contó todo lo ocurrido... sin embargo, Sora que muy ingenuamente pensaba que lo comprendería y la perdonaría, al acabar el relato, Yamato había explotado en cólera. Celos y ceguera era lo que el hombre sentía.

-----

-yo no lo he seducido. -defendiéndose desesperadamente de que comprendiera porque había pasado aquello, aunque ya se lo había contado más de dos veces- solo que...

-incluso estando borracha eres consciente de tus actos –cortándola fríamente- Lo sé muy bien, así que no me des excusas. -carga la bolsa sobre su hombro- mañana cuando estés trabajando vendré a por el resto de mis cosas.

-pero Matt... –llorando- te he dicho que él me hizo ver que eras tú. Me hizo creer que lo estaba haciendo contigo. En serio. Estaba como inconsciente...

-me da igual. -desviando aquella mirada hacia un lado cerrando los ojos- tú te acostaste con él y eso no te lo perdono. De todas formas, -mirándola gélidamente- dile a Joe que si se le ocurre la decencia de cruzarse por mi camino que ponga los cinco sentidos, porque le partiré la cara. -Sora iba a decir algo- no Sora, -sin dejarla hablar- cumpliré mi palabra. Ya veía desde los 11 años que te miraba de una forma que no me gustaba. Y ahora no solo él, sino que tú también me has traicionado... -recordar no solo aquella situación sino también a aquel sujeto le hacía hervir la sangre y tenía ganas de pelearse con alguien, por suerte... milagrosamente pudo controlar esa ira- ¡ADIÓS!

Y se dispone a marcharse, pero al cruzar la puerta del dormitorio donde habían tenido en muchas ocasiones noches prohibidas, Sora se echa sobre su espalda impidiéndole que se fuera, suplicándole mientras más lágrimas salían una y otra vez.

-te lo ruego... –implorándole- yo solo te quiero a ti. Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor no te vayas, quédate a mi lado. Te necesito...

-ya es tarde. No hay vuelta atrás. Tú has hecho esto, no te mereces una segunda oportunidad.

-¡Matt...! -llorando a medida que lo abrazaba con más fuerza- te quiero... -pero va notando como poco a poco ese cálido lugar se iba enfriando al ver como Matt se había desprendido de la chica y que se dirigía con paso decidido a la puerta principal para irse y no volver nunca más- Matt... -al ver como abría la puerta- ¡MATT VUELVE!

Pero el hombre hizo oídos sordos, cerró la puerta con violencia. Sora, al sentir que había perdido el amor de su vida que estuvo con ella desde pequeña y que comenzaron a salir desde los 14 años desde aquellas inolvidables Navidades, cayó de rodillas y con sus manos ocultó su rostro comenzando a llorar frenéticamente sintiendo que nunca jamás volvería a su lado no solo como pareja sino también como amigo.

o.o.o.o.o

Unas semanas más tarde, Sora descubrió algo importante, la consecuencia y lo que debería de pagar por haber sido infiel al chico Ishida. Ese era el castigo y debería llevarlo para toda su vida.

Esa consecuencia, se lo comunicó a sus dos amigas de verdad que siempre la apoyaban, ayudaban y comprendían.

-¿cómo? –dijo Yolei incrédula dejando la taza de café sobre el platillo.

-¿estás segura? –preguntó Kari preocupada por ella viéndola con una sonrisa triste.

-sí, completamente. Me hice la prueba esta mañana y dio positivo. Ahora espero que el niño no sea de Joe... -temiéndolo.

-Matt le mataría. –dijo la llamada actualmente como Yolei Ichijoji.

-no lo creo. –dijo Sora suspirando- a él ya no le importa nada de lo que haga. Me abandonó, mi vida se acabó... todo por mi culpa. –más triste a punto de llorar-

-estás siendo muy dura contigo misma. Por favor Sora, no cometas locuras. Recuerda que todavía tienes a los amigos. –dijo Kari asustada pensando en lo peor.

-lo sé y gracias. No voy a suicidarme, sí es en lo que estáis pensando así que tranquilas.

-y dime... si Joe es el padre¿vas a pedirle que asuma la paternidad? –preguntó Yolei.

-por supuesto, aunque a Matt no le hará mucha gracia. Pero Joe me hizo esto, y yo no voy a criar a mi hijo sin un padre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuatro meses después:

-sí, ya voy –fue a recibir una chica de cabellos alborotados que iba media desnuda por la casa, abre la puerta y su sonrisa desaparece- ah, hola Tai.

Tai no solo estaba sorprendido por ver a esa persona en aquella casa solitaria, sino por verla con una camisa de hombre y muy conocida para él, además de que parecía que esa era la única prenda que la chica Motomiya llevaba puesta. Se enfadó completamente.

-¿dónde está Matt? –preguntó el hombre totalmente irritado y sin rodeos.

-en la sala... pero es que... -un poco tensa y nerviosa por la mirada de Tai.

Y Tai sin más miramientos entra en el interior del apartamento y ve en la sala lo que no quería ver. A Matt solo con calzoncillos, ropa tanto de hombre como de mujer esparcida por el suelo, el sofá totalmente arrugado y manchado, cuatro condones utilizados y Matt mirando la ventana dándole la espalda.

-¿puede saberse qué coño estás haciendo con tu vida? –preguntó conteniendo sus ganas de pegarle.

Pero Matt seguía mirando la ventana, entonces Tai se percató de que estaba fumando. Un vicio que había dejado a los 17 años por petición de Sora. June se adentró en la sala manteniendo las distancias con el antiguo líder de los elegidos.

-June –empezó Ishida con voz dura- por hoy ya hicimos suficiente. Ya puedes irte a casa.

-esta bien. –le contestó la muchacha sin entender el ambiente entre los dos amigos- mañana a la misma hora¿vale?

o.o.o.o.o

A los pocos minutos, ambos hombres se encontraban solos.

-a ver idiota, explícame¿qué haces acostándote con June? –volviendo a preguntar.

-puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera que ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcito. Y si quiero enrollarme con todas las mujeres de Odaiba es asunto mío.

-¿y Sora qué? –incrédulo ante tal respuesta- ¿Qué pasa con ella¿Así de fácil la olvidas¿Es qué ahora pasas de ella y te dedicas a acostarte con todas las tías de la ciudad?

-¡cuando me largué fue con la idea de olvidarme de ella para siempre! Me ha traicionado y con Joe. Yo ya sospechaba que la quería... ¡pero que ella me traicionase...! –encarándole.

-¡ella estaba borracha y Joe se aprovechó, la culpa la tiene él¡¡¡NO ELLA! –gritándole.

-¡aún así, es lo mismo! -dándole una calada al cigarrillo para calmarse. Acaba de consumirlo y lo posa sobre el cenicero que había ahí donde había otros más consumidos- Dime¿viniste para algo especial o para controlarme y echarme tu típico sermón o quizás viniste para discutir conmigo?

-pues venía a contarte algo, pero tras ver esto, -echándole una ojeada a la ropa en el suelo- no sé si será lo mejor. -soltando una mueca de fastidio.

-si es sobre Sora, guárdatelo para ti. -recogiendo la ropa incómodo por esa mirada que había lanzado y de paso para distraerse.

-pues ella idiota, está embarazada... -Matt se detiene por un momento y su rostro se volvió frío como el hielo y continúa con lo que hacía- ah¿no lo sabías? -con una sonrisa maliciosa- en fin no importa. Sora se lo contó a Joe y le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella y del niño, y se largó de la ciudad sin decirle a nadie a donde. Así que por si no has pillado la indirecta, Joe la ha abandonado. Y Sora me ha contado que va a tener a su hijo sola. ¿Tú crees que eso es lo correcto? "Tú" y solamente tú debes estar a su lado.

-¿yo? –mirándole a medida que arqueaba una ceja incrédulo- ¿y por qué tengo que ser yo? No es mi hijo... y ella ya no es nada para mí... pero...

o.o.o.o.o

En casa de Sora, estaba ésta en el sofá con sus piernas sobre su pecho mirando muy detenidamente el cielo azul desde su ventana. Y se deprimió más de lo que estaba. Sabía lo que Matt estaba haciendo, pero ella ya no era nada para decirle algo.

-Matt... -tocándose el vientre donde el bebé comenzaba a desarrollarse- en serio, yo quería que este hijo fuese tuyo. Deseaba tanto tener un hijo tuyo y criarlo junto a ti. Ese era mi sueño y estaba segura de que se cumpliría... ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto¿Qué digo?... fue por mi culpa... –empezando a llorar- él tiene razón... todo ha sido por mi culpa... yo soy la única culpable...

De pronto llaman a la puerta y la chica se sobresalta llevándose un susto de muerte. Suena por segunda vez, con más insistencia. Antes de recibir al que llamaba a la puerta, se secó las lágrimas.

-¿qué haces aquí, Matt? –estando boquiabierta por su presencia. Por un momento se sintió contenta y pensó ingenuamente que la había perdonado, pero al ver la cara dura de Matt se sintió cohibida y comprendió la verdad.

Matt por su parte, vio claramente en aquellos ojos fijos en su persona, que estaban completamente hinchados de haber llorado.

-¿has estado llorando? –le preguntó con naturalidad. Sabía la respuesta, pero le gustaba verla sufrir, para que pagase por lo que sufrió él.

-¿y a ti qué te importa? -toda frustrada comprendiendo aquella pregunta- ¿ya has olvidado que mi vida te importa un pimiento?

-sí, tienes razón. –con toda frivolidad- además vine no por tu bien, sino por el de tu hijo.

-¿mi hijo? –sorprendida- ¿qué tiene de importante mi hijo en tu vida?

-¿es que acaso has olvidado ya tus modales? –con el ceño fruncido- ¿vas a dejarme en la puerta todo este tiempo? -y sin haberle invitado entra dentro de la casa.

Sora estaba indignada, pero claro, no podía hacer ni decir nada. Observó como Matt le echaba una ojeada como juzgándola y como si viviese aún en esa casa, se sentó en el sofá.

-vaya, no está mal el piso desde que me largué.

-¿qué pasa? -más indignada- ¿te crees que porque tú me hayas abandonado tengo que lamentarme y dejar de lado las tareas domésticas?

-en fin... da igual...–desechando con la mano, no queriendo hablar sobre eso- bueno Sora, Tai me contó lo que ese cerdo hijo de puta traidor te hizo. Es una vulgar rata cobarde. Así que he tomado la decisión de que te casarás conmigo para que tu hijo pueda tener un padre adecuado que se merezca. Y no te lo estoy pidiendo, sino "ordenando"

-¿qué... qué... qué...? -asombrada e incrédula ante tal petición.

-lo que oyes. -mirándola fríamente- antes de que acabe el año, tú serás mi mujer.

-¿me estás pidiendo que sea tu esposa?

-no. "Te lo ordeno" que es diferente. Y no lo hago porque te quiera, sino por tu hijo.

-¿y por qué ahora de repente mi hijo toma tanta atención en tu "cálida" vida? –preguntó furiosa por esas palabras.

-porque da la casualidad de qué aún llevo el emblema de la amistad y he de ayudar a los necesitados –contestó Matt con cierto sarcasmo- a pesar de que lo odio con toda mi alma –aportó con una extraña sonrisa.

Estaba diciéndola que la odiaba. Eso era lo que pensaba de ella. La furia iba aumentando cada vez más.

-yo no soy una necesitada... -irritada al oír su comentario.

-lo que sea. -levantándose y cogiéndola del brazo con rudeza- tú te casarás conmigo el 24 de diciembre, -Sora estaba no solo asustada por su rostro sino q también sorprendida por la fecha de la boda- si te sigue sonando de especial esa fecha. –la suelta de un modo poco cortés y se dirige a la puerta- ah, lo olvidaba. -volteando su cabeza- no hace falta que te molestes en hacer los preparativos. Lo haré yo. Y no tendremos luna de miel porque no es una boda por amor. ¿Oíste! No te daré amor en nuestro matrimonio, ni cariño, ni ternura y ni una sonrisa. Todo eso será para el pobre desgraciado hijo que llevas en tus entrañas... y hablando de él, -acordándose de algo- no le dirás a nadie, salvo a nuestros amigos y familia, que ese hijo es de Joe. Les dirás que es mío. No quiero que la gente piense que soy benévolo contigo. Hala, adiós, ya te iré avisando de todo.

-Matt... -cada vez más irritada- eres un cerdo asqueroso.

-insúltame, -con una sonrisa burlona- tú eres la perra que me traicionó. -y cierra la puerta bruscamente.

Sora nuevamente rompe a llorar de frustración.

-maldito... pero si necesito que mi hijo tenga un padre... aunque con ello mi felicidad... no me queda otro remedio... además... le sigo queriendo...

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Solucionado por fin el problema que tenía con mi ordenador, puedo volver a publicar tranquilamente los fics. Y de paso, a los capítulos les he agregado alguna que otra cosilla.

Sé que queréis leer ya el capítulo 6, pero tened paciencia. Por suerte ya está pasado a ordenador.

A cindymon herrera, hace unos días te mandé un email pero me ha sido devuelto. Tranquila que no me he olvidado de ti.

'Atori'


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Un año después, Matt y Sora ya se habían casado y el niño había nacido sin ningún problema... sin embargo, en la crianza del niño:

-Sora... -apareciendo Matt por la puerta de la habitación del bebé todo furioso con ella como era la costumbre desde que se habían casado- ¿no puedes calmar a "tu hijo"? -recalcándolo con odio.

Sora suspiró con fuerza y pesadez mientras intentaba calmar al niño de tres meses que tenía en brazos que había pillado la berrincha y no quería callar.

-los niños lloran por si no lo sabes. –contestándole e intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-pero es que de entre todos los bebés, éste hace escándalo. Y no me deja dormir.

-eres un egoísta. Solo te preocupas de ti mismo.

-yo digo la verdad. -apoyándose en la puerta asomándose una sonrisa maliciosa- se nota que es hijo de ese cerdo hijo de pu...

-¡cállate! Te prohíbo que digas palabrotas delante de Mark. Quiero que nunca en la vida las diga y sea educado.

Eso provocó que Matt riera burlonamente.

-y luego¿qué quieres¿Qué se convierta en un niño mimado y empollón como lo es el imbécil de su verdadero padre?

-¿en serio de pequeño llevaste el emblema de la amistad? –con cierta ironía.

-eso no tiene nada que ver. Bien sabes que ese bastardo y tú me traicionasteis... vosotros no merecéis ser llamados amigos ni nada... así que este niño debe aprender que la vida no es buena, que siempre se sufre y yo como soy su padre le enseñaré lo duro que es la vida.

-¿y supuestamente cual es tu educación paternal para bebés?

-trae aquí... –ordenándoselo con una mirada dura.

-¿no irás a pegarle! –exclamó nerviosa a medida que lo protegía con su cuerpo todo lo que podía.

-tú trae aquí. -con más dureza.

Viendo que no quería dárselo por las buenas, cogió al niño de los brazos de su madre con cierta brusquedad, en la cual otro bebé lloraría más y patalearía con fuerza, sin embargo no ocurrió nada de eso. Tan pronto como el niño estuvo en los brazos de Matt, Mark mostró una sonrisa tan amplia que derretía a cualquiera, incluso a un ogro.

Ese gesto, sorprendió no solo al hombre que lo cogía, sino también a la mujer que estaba boquiabierta.

-¿cómo lo has hecho¿Le has quitado la pila o qué?

-hacer yo no hice nada. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. De todas formas, ya que se ha calmado, llévalo a la cuna. Tengo sueño. –dando un largo bostezo.

Y cuando Sora lo tocó, Mark volvió a berrear.

-está claro que me quiere a mí. Trae de nuevo. -cogiéndolo en brazos meciéndolo- a ver si se queda dormido y estoy en paz. Tú puedes irte a tu habitación.

-----

Otro aspecto que odiaba. Estaban casados y dormían en habitaciones distintas. Distantes entre sí, pero cerca del bebé.

-----

Cuando Sora había aceptado a casarse con Matt, había pensado que con el amor, el calor y el cariño que ella le daba, podría recuperar al antiguo Matt, aquel que la amaba. Que la perdonaría. Pero una vez más había pasado por ingenua. Él no la miraba y tampoco le hablaba con cariño y dulzura, todas sus conversaciones se basaban en discusiones y Matt en todas ellas como guinda final comentaba lo ocurrido entre ella y aquel médico desaparecido, Joe Kido.

Pero eso no era todo. Alguna que otra noche, cuando a Matt se le antojaba, iba hasta la habitación de Sora para satisfacer su deseo sexual. Haciéndolo como una bestia salvaje, culpándola, haciendo cosas que ella no quería, diciéndole que eso era sexo y lujuria para él. Lo hacía hasta el final, hasta que él agotase todas sus fuerzas. Y después, se iba para su habitación todo tranquilo.

Cada vez perdía más la esperanza de que su vida ya estaba terminada. Que lo único que sería era el objeto sexual de Matt, y lo peor es que cuando su hijo Mark creciese se daría cuenta. Y entonces¿qué pasaría?

Volteó su vista hasta Matt que sonreía tiernamente, una sonrisa que en muchas ocasiones, hace tiempo le dedicaba. Solo a su hijo le sonreía así. A ella nunca, solo en la boda cuando les habían nombrado "marido y mujer". Aunque la verdad, aquella era una sonrisa falsa. Ella fue la única que se había dado cuenta.

Suspiró con fuerza, al tener que soportar una vida así con él, mientras que su hijo gozaría de felicidad y cariño, algo que ella anhelaba y se avergonzaba porque empezaba a sentir celos de su propio hijo.

o.o.o.o.o

-pues si quieres eso, díselo. –dijo su cuñada mientras bebía el líquido del café.

-ya lo hice, y cientos de veces. Incluso cuando a costa de mi voluntad lo hacíamos. Ahí, en esos momentos, sobre todo le decía lo mucho que le quería y le amaba, pero él... pero nada. -callando nerviosa.

Sora no quería contar lo que Matt le hacía cuando ella le mostraba sus sentimientos a pesar de que... "la obligaba a tener sexo". Recordaba que él la dañaba, la mandaba hacer cosas que le resultaban repugnantes... peor era cuando estaba ebrio.

-entonces¿por qué no te divorcias de él? –preguntó Yolei confusa- Mark cuando crezca y tenga conciencia notará algo raro en el ambiente entre sus padres.

-es que no comprendo como Matt pudo hacerte eso. –dijo Kari indignada con su cuñado- casarse contigo, pero sin amor. Hasta mi hermano no aprueba eso. Se metería encantado de la vida, pero como está muy liado con el trabajo y el hijo que espera.

-mirad chicas... sois muy amables al preocuparos por mí, pero... –agradeciendo y miró a su hijo que dormía placidamente en su regazo con una sonrisa en su cara sonrosada- Mark es ahora lo más importante de mi vida. Por él haría lo que fuese con tal de que fuera feliz, aunque yo no lo sea. Además, necesita un hombre como modelo a seguir y Matt es con él cariñoso... lo trata como... -dijo extrañada dándose cuenta en ese instante- como si fuera su propio hijo.

-Sora... -comienza la mujer Ichijoji- hay algo que siempre se me olvida preguntarte. Cuando nos contaste que esperabas un hijo, tú dijiste toda convencida que era de Joe. ¿No podría ser de Matt? porque como nació...

-es prematuro... –cortó Sora bajando la cabeza- la verdad es que yo también había pensado que podría ser de Matt... creo que hasta había tomado ideas precipitadas, pero hice la prueba de paternidad... y las pruebas siempre son ciertas... Joe es el padre...

-todo por culpa de Joe... –dijo furiosa la dueña de la luz- que cerdo y luego se escapa como una vulgar rata cobarde que ya ha conseguido su objetivo. ¿Cómo se atreve? Pensar que era nuestro amigo... Tai tiene ganas darle una paliza para que aprenda la lección.

-no tanto como Matt. -suspiró la mujer del mencionado, recordando como se ponía con solo nombrarlo.

o.o.o.o.o

Ese mismo día por la noche, Sora tras haber dado de comer a su hijo, se encontraba acostándolo, después de que se hubiera quedado dormido en su regazo.

Justamente, en esos momentos el teléfono sonaba, que afortunadamente no despertó al niño.

-¿sí? Aquí... –dudó un instante- la familia Ishida. -puede que no fuesen familia, pero también ¿qué diría?

-perdone, -dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado del aparato que Sora no conocía- ¿es usted la señora Ishida?

-sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es? –preguntó extrañada.

-soy el doctor Daniels, del hospital central de Odaiba. Su marido ha tenido un pequeño accidente automovilístico.

-¿cómo! –exclamó completamente asustada y sintiendo algo extraño en su corazón.

-tranquila, -con voz calmada- no se preocupe. No ha sido nada importante. Su marido solo ha llevado un ligero corte en la frente.

-pero¿cómo ha sucedido?

-al parecer su nivel de alcoholemia es de 1.82 y ya debe imaginarse como estará... -algo furioso- y como sucedió... por suerte y milagrosamente los policías pasaron eso por alto.

-comprendo.

-le agradecería que viniera a buscarlo. Está armando jaleo y seduciendo a las enfermeras... -en su voz parecía denotar que quería librarse de él cuanto antes.

-sí, ahora mismo me pasaré. No se preocupe y siento todo lo que esté haciendo.

o.o.o.o.o

Sora se fue de inmediato al hospital, no sin antes haber dejado a su hijo con sus cuñados Tk y Kari.

-----

Cuando salieron de allí, eran aproximadamente las dos y media de la mañana y Matt seguía como una cuba aunque no tanta como antes.

Matt siempre había sido bebedor, pero esta era la primera vez que superaba el nivel de alcoholemia y cogía el coche.

Aquello había comenzado, después de haberse enterado... como lo llamaba él, "la traición de sus amigos Joe y Sora".

Y extrañamente, la borrachera se le pasaba a las pocas horas.

-----

En el coche, Sora estaba irritada e intentaba controlar su furia y posar especial atención en la carretera, pero las tonterías que Matt hacía no podía dejar pasarlas por alto.

Estaba toqueteándola en la pierna y le subía la falda para tocarla en las partes íntimas.

-deja de comportarte como un niño. –dijo Sora harta apartando aquella mano.

-pues tú no paras de ser mi madre. Eso no te pega... –se da cuenta de lo que dijo y ríe tontamente- que irónico, ahora que lo pienso eres madre... y yo no... –burlándose como si fuera un niño- una mujer de casi 23 años, no tendría que tener hijos... peeero los accidentes pasan...

-¡MI HIJO NO ES NINGÚN ACCIDENTE! -cortante y furiosa por esas palabras.

-eso es verdad. La unión fue el accidente. Debió gozar mucho el hijo puta.

-pensaba que eso no te importaba y ahora que lo pienso, debería regañarte por el buen comportamiento que darás a Mark de ahora en adelante.

-bla, bla, bla. –con una cara aburrida- Eres peor que mi padre...

De pronto, pone una cara algo asquerosa.

-¿qué te pasa? –mirándole preocupada.

-de repente me han entrado unas nauseas increíbles.

-¿quieres que vaya a algún descampado para que vomites?

-pues claro. –con sarcasmo- a veces pareces tonta.

Sora ignorando su última frase tomó otro camino para dirigirse a un descampado.

Matt había salido del coche a todo meter para vomitar y por fin se había quedado a gusto. Era como sacarse un peso de encima.

-¿necesitas ayuda? –preguntó la mujer bajando del coche.

-pues... ...sí. -de espaldas a ella y cuando se acercó, Matt la cogió de inmediato de la cintura, sorprendiéndola- bien... "cariño", -con una sonrisa maliciosa- estoy del todo cachondo y me apetece moverla, así que tengamos sexo.

-no Matt... ¡umph! -siendo besada con ferocidad.

Sora intentaba resistirse, pero Matt era más fuerte. Y la apoyaba contra el coche para que no se escapara, pero empezaba a hartarse de su comportamiento cuando lo único que quería era disfrutar.

-¿quieres dejar de moverte! -totalmente frustrado- maldita sea, pues será dentro del coche.

Y abre la puerta trasera y la tumbó con fuerza para echarse encima suya y volviendo a besarla apasionadamente satisfaciéndose a sí misma, mientras que le desabrochaba la camisa, para después subirle la falda.

Se separa de ella, y se baja los pantalones.

Penetrando en ella, una y otra vez acariciando sin parar sus pechos, estrujándolos... moviéndose para arriba y para abajo, mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Sora estás rígida... –dijo Matt maliciosamente y con voz jadeante- venga mujer te dejo que me llames Joe para que disfrutes tú también de sexo... eso, venga dilo... llámame por su nombre... ¡HAZLO!

Sora comenzó a llorar por aquellas palabras crueles y por el daño que él le hacía físicamente.

-¡oh! -sin ningún tipo de compasión- deja de fingir. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, estás llorando porque dije el nombre de tu amor. Aquel hombre que te abandonó. Entiendo que le eches de menos. En fin, -como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado- vámonos a casa.

Ya tenía plena conciencia y no se notaba para nada que estaba ebrio.

Desde el asiento de atrás, Matt se traslada al de piloto.

Sora con lentitud comenzó a vestirse mientras sollozaba.

-----

En el trayecto cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo.

-Matt, lo que con Joe hice no fue nada especial... –decía Sora entre lágrimas- yo pensaba que eras tú de verdad...

Pero se calló al ver como los nudillos de Matt se tensaban al volante poniéndose blancos, sin embargo, aún corriendo el riesgo de que la pegara, siguió insistiendo.

-dame una oportunidad de que te amo a ti, solo a ti, a pesar de lo que me haces.

No obstante Matt no decía nada. Miraba para la carretera.

Y al llegar a casa, Sora volvió a suplicar abrazando su espalda con fuerza.

-te lo suplico, por favor... ten en cuenta que ninguna mujer seguiría con su marido cuando no le da ninguna muestra de cariño, duermen separados y se aprovecha de ella sexualmente. Quizás sea tonta, pero es porque te quiero solo a ti. Por favor, aunque sea déjame dormir contigo. O incluso ser tu amiga, pero por favor deja de tratarme tan fríamente como si fuese una mujer loca pesada. Te lo ruego, por favor.

Matt poco a poco empezaba a ablandarse, sus palabras y sus lágrimas le llegaban hasta el corazón. Lentamente se giró para mirarla donde ella intentaba con esfuerzo retenerlas. Suspiró con resignación.

-solo esta noche. –le dijo el hombre rendido- Solo te doy una noche para que duermas a mi lado. Solo una¿entendido? Y no esperes que te bese o sonría. –aclarándole de inmediato

-¿y abrazarme? -con ojos cristalinos- si solo es una noche, al menos quiero estar entre tus brazos para sentirme feliz, como antes de... -le costaba decirlo- haberte traicionado.

-de acuerdo. Este es el único favor benévolo que te hago.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

A la mañana siguiente, en el dormitorio de Matt el cual se encontraba despierto y a su lado durmiendo con una expresión de felicidad y alegría estaba Sora apoyada en él como antes cuando eran pareja.

El hombre miró sorprendido a la mujer. Ella no había cambiado de postura en toda la noche y con ese rostro lleno de color. ¿Acaso una noche por dormir simplemente juntos y abrazados la había hecho tan feliz¿Tanto le quería?

-puede que sí... –empezando a hablar consigo misma a medida que la miraba- siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga... y luego pasó a ser mi novia... creí... creí que era la mujer perfecta... que en ella encontraría la felicidad para el resto de mi vida... pero me equivoqué...

Su mirada involuntariamente se posó en una foto que se encontraba encima de la cómoda. Una foto muy especial. La del día de su boda. Salían felices... ¿o no?

No.

Era una felicidad fingida por parte de ambos. Él para quedar bien delante de los demás y ella lo mismo.

-sin embargo volví con ella... por el hijo y por lástima... no porque la amara... nunca podré volver con ella después de lo que hizo aunque fuese culpa de Joe... quizás... quizás si no se hubiera quedado embarazada... lo olvidaría... pero tuvo que quedarse... y la verdad es que yo adoro a ese niño... siento que es mío... pero no lo es, es de Joe... y cuando crezca tendrá algo de él... y entonces no podré mirarlo a la cara¿qué haré entonces?

Suspira sin saber que hacer. Mira el techo muy pensativo y coloca la mano que tenía libre detrás de su cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta repentinamente que la otra mano tampoco había cambiado de posición en toda la noche. Seguía abrazando a Sora. Miró aquello desconcertado y volvió mirar el techo angustiado.

-no puedo mentirme a mí mismo... la hago daño... la hago sufrir... y yo sufro con ella... ¿por qué me muestro tan masoquista¿Por orgullo¿O por no darle la razón a Takeru y a Taichi?

Recordando a su hermano y mejor amigo, recuerda lo que hace tiempo le habían dicho.

-----

"-escucha hermano, -le había dicho en una ocasión- comprendo que el hijo sea de Joe y te enfades por eso, -intentando que comprendiera las cosas- pero Kari no para de contarme cuanto sufre la pobre Sora porque no le das el mínimo de cariño. Hermano, de veras que está muy mal. Y además, te quiere ciegamente. Por favor, dale una oportunidad. -casi rogando.

-dime hermanito, -contestándole Matt de mala manera- ponte en mi lugar¿qué harías si Kari te traicionase con Davis por ejemplo¿Y qué harías si tuviera un hijo de él? Dime¿qué harías?

-pues en primer lugar mataría a Davis, pero principalmente debo comprender, que Davis la abandonó porque señal de que no le importa tanto.

-yo no dije que Davis después abandonase a Kari...

-has dicho que esté en tu lugar... –recordándole- y eso es lo que ha pasado en tu caso...

Matt suelta una mueca de fastidio.

-además hay otro detalle más importante hermano. Lo mío con Kari es amor desde hace muchos años, es imposible que después de darnos amor mutuo durante tanto tiempo me traicione con alguien que detestaba.

-¿qué tiene eso que ver ahora? –preguntó el mayor de los Ishida como si aquello no fuera tan importante.

-uno, lo tuyo con Sora fue flechazo¿acaso no fue eso lo que me dijiste? Dos, ella estuvo a tu lado en los momentos difíciles. Tres, te apoyaba "solo a ti". Quería quedar bien contigo para que te dieses cuenta de que estaba a tu lado. Y cuatro, al igual que Kari con Davis, ella no soportaba a Joe. Lo consideraba como una molestia. Piensa hermano¿no recuerdas en una ocasión que Sora nos había contado que cuando la isla File se había separado, Joe había dicho que comieran a Sora y no a él¿Tú crees que Sora puede fijarse en un chico que no se preocupa por ella? Si quisiera traicionarte como tú pareces indicar, lo haría con Tai. ¿No te parece?"

-----

-lo reconozco... –dijo Matt en bajo mirando el techo muy fijamente y dejando que los recuerdos volviesen a su mente- Tk tiene razón... pero no puedo admitirlo... -suspira nuevamente- es verdad... si Sora quisiera traicionarme a conciencia lo haría con Taichi. -entonces se entristece ante esas palabras- Ellos siempre han sido muy amigos... Tai siempre iba a rescatarla... incluso el emblema del amor se activó en una ocasión por su causa... aunque bueno... también se activó en una ocasión cuando quería salvarme... de todas formas, la relación tan profunda de Taichi con Sora me ponía de los nervios... aunque Tai me confesó que nunca había sentido nada por ella... él solo era un apoyo de hermano para Sora... siempre protegiéndola, defendiéndola, ayudándola... y también a que mi relación con ella se arreglara...

-----

"-escucha, -le dijo Tai hace tiempo- Sora está muy arrepentida. En la vida la vi de esa forma. Me sorprende que no hubiese complicaciones en el embarazo de tantos disgustos sufridos y la mayoría por parte culpa tuya... -añadiendo.

-porque fingía, -dando la razón porque no había pasado nada- por eso no hubo complicaciones... Tai le das la razón en todo y no ves la verdad. Ella solo quiso que tirase mi carrera y mis sueños y luego darme la patada en el culo hiriéndome de la forma más cruel. Traicionándome con Joe. Y con toda la cara, me lo cuenta¿es que pensaba que era tan ingenuo cómo para perdonarle eso? y luego tener un hijo suyo que...

-tú pareces subnormal¿verdad? –cortándole- la ira, los celos y la rabia te ciegan realmente y ves las cosas a tu manera.

-¡yo no estoy celoso! –vociferando- ella ya no me importa.

-es verdad, lo había olvidado... –dijo el antiguo portador del valor con sarcasmo- y cómo no te importa, pues la "ordenaste" a casarse contigo en un día tan especial para vosotros, "solo porque no te importa..." -en tono irónico.

-¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? -lleno de cólera y en el fondo algo nervioso, como si le estuvieran pillando una mentira- fue por su hijo... no merece saber la pobre criatura que su padre es un mamón hijo puta que abandonó a su madre.

-¿sabes lo que estás diciendo Matt? –pillándole- ¿y después dices que no estás ciego de rabia?

-¿de qué hablas? –preguntó totalmente confuso.

-sientes pena Matt. No solo del niño, sino de Sora. No quieres que ambos sufran.

Matt se puso nervioso ante esa verdad.

-también, tú mismo has dicho que "abandonó" a su madre. ¿No te das cuenta? Joe se aprovechó de ella, la abandonó a su suerte y se marchó. Él solo quiso que perdieras no solo el amor sino que te enemistaras con ella. Te conocía y a ella lo suficiente para darle a la diana. Él sabía que Sora te lo contaría y como irías a reaccionar.

-tonterías... sinceramente si hay alguien que me conozca bien, soy yo mismo.

Tai estaba por desesperarse. No había forma de que entrase en razón. Solo hasta que otro detalle le vino a la cabeza.

-dime Matt, dices que te casaste con ella por su hijo...

-por supuesto...

-¿y por qué te preocupa tanto el niño si es hijo de Sora y Joe¿Tú sabes a lo que te expones cuando crezca?

-claro que sí... y en lo que se refiere al niño, lo hago porque llevo el emblema de la amistad y la pobre criatura no ha hecho nada malo para que tenga una vida infeliz...

-te conozco Matt. Sé que después de esto, no quieres ver a Joe ni en pintura. El niño probablemente herede algo suyo, quizás hasta salga físicamente como él e incluso también con su personalidad. -Matt se queda callado- Matt¿no te habrás casado con Sora realmente porque no querías que ella se llegara a casar con otro?

-tonterías... -defendiéndose nerviosamente.

-sé que te repugna que otro chico la toque siquiera... Matt quizás te ofenda pero desde los 14 años siempre has sido celoso... y por eso, como ahora sois matrimonio tienes plenos derechos a seguir tocándola y besándola aunque ella no quiera...

-no pienso seguir con esta conversación... –todo molesto e indignado a pesar de la verdad que Yagami decía.

-pero yo sí... -firme y confiado- Matt sé que nunca fuiste posesivo, por eso debo de dar con la lógica que si te casaste con ella para seguir "amándola" es porque aún te importa¿o acaso me equivoco?"

-----

No había dicho nada. Solo se había marchado malhumorado dando un portazo simplemente porque tenía razón. Y él era demasiado orgulloso para darle la razón a cualquiera y menos a Yagami.

Notó como la mujer se movió un poco para abrazarle con más fuerza y entre sueños susurró:

-Yamato... perdóname... te amo...

Matt vio como una lágrima recorría su mejilla. No podía más. Aquello era una tortura. Ella sufría por su culpa. Y él... él aún la quería.

Acaso¿podría olvidar lo sucedido y perdonarla¿Podría...?

-¡no, no puedo! No me voy a ablandar ahora...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los días, los meses pasaban. Matt por temor a ablandarse con su esposa se mantuvo alejado de ella. Incluso ya no iba a su habitación para satisfacer su deseo sexual.

Sin embargo, con el pequeño seguía como siempre. Dándole cariño y amor paternal para que su vida no fuese desgraciada. Y el niño crecía cada vez más sano y más fuerte. Y lo más importante es que como todos los niños que crecen se empiezan a notar los rasgos característicos de los genes de sus padres.

Y un día en especial...

Matt se encontraba en la habitación del pequeño Mark donde estaba despierto y jugaba alegremente con los dedos de su padre como si fuera su juguete más preciado. Reía constantemente y Matt sonreía mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Un pelo que no era de Sora.

-ah Matt, estabas aquí... –apareciendo la pelirroja en la habitación del niño.

-¿querías algo? –le preguntó sin mirarla y acariciando la mejilla del pequeño que no era bronceada como la de Sora. Mark ante ese contacto sintió cosquillas y se rió con ganas- tienes mucha sensibilidad en el cuerpo¿eh? -hablando con el niño.

-supongo que en eso se parece a mí. –dijo la mujer por decir algo- Yo también tengo esa clase de sensibilidad.

-sí... lo sé... -sin mirarla todavía- recuerdo... recuerdo que cuando lo hacemos... te estremeces...

Sora se sonrojó ante esas palabras.

-esto... ¿querías algo? –volvió a repetir el rubio.

-ah sí... –dijo Sora acordándose- la comida ya está lista...

Nota como no le hace caso y que seguía con la mirada fija en el pequeño, así que solo suspira. Después de todo, era eso lo que quería. Que la vida de su hijo estuviera llena de afecto y felicidad... a costa de la suya. Ahora no podía quejarse.

-voy comiendo... –dijo ella aunque no sabía porque lo había dicho si sabía que no la escucharía y pasaba de ella.

De igual forma, Sora se retiró.

-Sora... –la llamó y la mujer se detiene en la puerta- ¿le has hecho... –empezó Matt a preguntar pero titubeando hasta estar seguro- ¿le has hecho la prueba de paternidad a Mark?

Sora volteó la cabeza confusa. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

-¿por qué preguntas eso?

-es que... -acariciando el pelo del niño que curiosamente era rubio- recuerdo que antes de irme a aquel viaje habíamos... bueno... hicimos el amor.

-pero tomamos medidas... siempre las tomábamos... –le respondió Sora con un deje de tristeza.

-lo sé... pero recuerda bien aquel día... antes de que nos acostásemos... –mirándole a los ojos, donde su mirada ya no era fría como antes- recuerda lo que sucedió en la sala... yo te había contado lo del viaje y tú no lo habías tomado nada bien...

-----

Flash back:

-no Matt. –decía Sora entre sollozos- es mucho tiempo el que estarás fuera... ¿no podrías volver antes?

-mi amor, -abrazándola con fuerza- ya verás como los meses pasan rápidos. Venga, -acariciándole la mejilla- esta noche voy a ser más cariñoso contigo...

-no Matt... -colgándose de su cuello- estarás fuera mucho tiempo y tenemos poco tiempo para estar juntos, así que quiero ahora.

Matt no podía negarse. La amaba con toda su alma. Por ella estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

Se entregaron completamente el uno al otro como si esa fuese su última vez.

La pasión y el amor que sentían en ese momento había hecho que se olvidaran de poner medidas.

o.o.o.o.o

En el sofá estaban los dos cuerpos desnudos descansando. La noticia de aquel viaje había hecho que el momento fuese increíblemente intenso.

Sora estaba encima de él, con los ojos cerrados pero feliz y Matt le acariciaba la espalda desnuda. Entonces notó como se movió y un gesto de risa salió de sus labios.

-aún te sigue haciendo cosquillas esto... –volviéndolo hacer.

-y tú aún me sigues acariciando delicadamente... como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana... aunque -él la miró algo preocupado por ese "aunque"- aunque esta vez te has mostrado un poco duro y salvaje...

-lo siento... no sé que me pasó hoy... -totalmente culpable.

-no tienes que disculparte nada, tonto... -asomando una sonrisa y alzando la cabeza para mírale- me has hecho sentir muy feliz...

Matt sonrió complacido.

Tras unos minutos de silenció.

-Sora... dime... ¿no tienes frío? –preguntó con cierta coquetería.

-la verdad... un poco... -confesando.

-pues vamos a la habitación... allí estaremos más calientes y yo tendré las hormonas más vivas...

Y la transporta en brazos llevándola al dormitorio y allí ponen las medidas que antes no habían tomado...

-----

-pero Matt... lo que pasó... bueno... –decía Sora sin saber como explicarlo.

-Sora, -muy serio- fíjate en él -señalando al niño- sus ojos son azules, como los míos... tiene el pelo rubio y parece que se pone rebelde... por no mencionar que su piel es blanca en vez de morena, y eso que estamos a verano... sabes que yo siempre tengo la piel blanca aunque pasé todo un día en la playa...

-¿qué intentas decir?

-Sora, quizás... quizás el niño sea mío... –muy ilusionado y con un brillo en sus ojos.

Sora miró a su hijo, después a Matt. Volvió a mirar a su hijo. Confundida por algo lo cogió en brazos y volvió a mirar a Matt.

-Sora, -con una alegría nunca vista desde hacía tiempo- puede ser mío... en la familia de Joe todos son de pelo y ojos oscuros. Me lo dijo él mismo hace tiempo. Acaso¿hay alguien de pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel clara en tu familia?

-pues la verdad no... pero... –entristeciéndose- Matt, de veras que me gustaría creer que tú eres su verdadero padre... pero no lo eres...

-¿por qué? -ensombreciéndose de pronto.

-Matt... lo confieso... al principio dije confiada que el niño era de Joe... pero cuando nació... recordé aquel momento que dijiste y me cuestioné si Mark podría ser hijo tuyo... así que hice la prueba de paternidad... y dio Joe...

Eso a Matt no pareció convencerlo.

-pues debe de haber un error. –dijo Matt muy convencido de sus palabras- Un niño no puede tener genes de una persona que no tiene nada que ver con él. ¿Por qué no haces nuevamente la prueba de paternidad?

-pero Matt... te lo he dicho... las pruebas...

-Sora, en aquel tiempo Joe aún circulaba por aquí... es posible que cambiase las pruebas... recuerda que es médico y puede circular por los hospitales a sus anchas... pero ahora ya no está... ahora podemos fiarnos de las pruebas...

Sora sonrió por ese matiz de entusiasmo en Matt. Podría ser cierto. Y entonces, volverían.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Días más tarde, la puerta de la casa Yagami sonaba con fuerza e insistencia.

-ya voy, ya voy... dios mío, que poca paciencia... -la abre y se encuentra con Matt y Sora- hola chicos¿qué os trae por aquí? -alegre, pero su sonrisa se esfuma al ver a su mejor amigo rojo de ira- Matt¿qué te pasa¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Y como respuesta tuvo un puñetazo que le dejó en el suelo y con sangre en la nariz.

-Matt... ¿a qué ha venido esto? –preguntó Yagami asombrado e incrédulo.

-Matt... por favor... escucha... –le decía Sora sonando desesperada- él...

-¡CÁLLATE¡¡ESTOY DECIDIDO! –cortándola.

-Matt... pero... ¿qué...? –levantándose Taichi del suelo, pero recibió otro puñetazo que lo volvió a tumbar.

-eres un maldito traidor... confié en ti... pensé que me ayudabas... que eras mi mejor amigo... ¡Y ME TRAICIONASTE! Le echaste la culpa a Joe solo para salvarte la cara... me das asco... eres peor que él... me repugnas Yagami...

Tai volvió a levantarse y ante la posibilidad de un posible puñetazo se mantuvo bien alejado. La ira que Ishida tenía le aterrorizaba, pero no iba a demostrar ese temor delante de él.

-Matt... –Sora casi lloraba desesperadamente para que comprendiera- por favor escucha... -agarrando su brazo- él...

-¡Y TÚ...! -mirándola gélidamente y con asco zafándose de cualquier contacto suyo porque le repudiaba- te acuestas con todos tus amigos... ¿qué pasa? -maliciosamente y con ironía- ¿es que no te daba suficiente placer¿O tenías morbo en acostarte con todos los amigos de tu novio incluyendo a su mejor amigo¿Es que aquella vez tan intensa te volvió en una puta barata¡¡TODOS ME TRAICIONASTEIS!

Sora quiso llorar, pero estaba en shock por tales palabras dichas de su boca.

Yagami que se había mantenido en un segundo plano, captó claramente las últimas frases de Matt.

-un momento... intentas decirme... que yo... que Sora y yo¿nos hemos acostado? –habló Tai sin preámbulos para entender bien.

-¡SÍ! Y la prueba está en Mark... no es hijo de Joe... ¡ES HIJO TUYO!

-¿qué... qué... ¿qué! –estando el moreno totalmente incrédulo.

La cara de Taichi reflejaba la sorpresa, la incredulidad y la perplejidad.

-lo que oyes... parece que te lo pasaste bien en crear hijos... primero a Sora y luego a tu mujer... se ve que te divertiste...

-Yamato... -intentando que comprendiese- escucha, yo no pude dejar a Sora embarazada porque en la vida la he tocado... nunca me acosté con ella...

-¿me tomas por gilipollas? A otro con ese cuento. Las pruebas son claras. Además en tu familia, tu tía es como Mark físicamente. No hay ninguna duda. ¡TÚ ERES SU PADRE!

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

Aquella confesión cayó sobre Yagami como un jarro de agua fría.

Lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho, resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Estaba pálido y callado.

"tú eres su padre"

"tú eres su padre"

"tú eres su padre"

Sonaba una y otra vez en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

Tras varios segundos en un intenso silencio, Taichi comenzó a reírse casi locamente, dejando al hombre que estaba enfrente de él con la cara roja llena de ira por burlarse y la mujer que lo acompañaba boquiabierta por esa reacción que su amigo tomaba.

-ay chico, esta es buena... por una vez casi me haces creer que esta farsa era cierta... menudas bromas que gastáis... –decía Taichi aún riéndose.

-¡no es ninguna farsa...! –dijo Matt enloquecido por la rabia.

Estaba tan dolido. Descubrir que ni más ni menos su mejor amigo, el único que confiaba, después de Gabumon, le había traicionado de manera más vil, era... era más que imperdonable. Era retorcido y cruel. Y como un cobarde, le había echado la culpa a otro. Tenía ganas de matarlo.

-vamos Yama... –sin poder aguantar la risa y posando suavemente la palma sobre su espalda- déjalo que ya me he dado cuenta... aunque debo admitir que deberías de haber moderado tus derechos porque me has hecho daño de...

Matt estaba al borde tanto de la histeria como de la paciencia y volvió a pegarle pero con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Tanta que volvió a dejar en el suelo a Tai y con sangre además.

-¡escúchame maldito imbécil¡¡DEJA DE FINGIR¡¡YA SÉ LA VERDAD!

-por favor Matt... –trató Sora de calmarle.

-¡cállate! -mirándola con desprecio.

-un momento... -ahora sin ningún ápice de alegría- ¿no es una broma vuestra¿Piensas de veras que yo soy el padre de...?

-no lo pienso... –cortándole- está probado... las muestras de ADN nunca engañan... -restregándole el papel que llevaba en manos donde Tai lo veía totalmente con la expresión en blanco.

Tai leía y releía aquella prueba. Estaba con los ojos como platos.

-Matt, eso es imposible... -mirándole ahora aterrado- vale... quizás de jóvenes sentía algo por ella, lo sabes... pero ahora no, te lo juro... Matt, si ni siquiera en la vida llegué a... a besarla por lo menos... -tratando de explicarle.

Entonces nota como Matt lo había cogido por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrinconaba contra la pared.

-te he dicho que dejes de fingir maldito traidor... juro que pagarás por traicionarme de esa manera...

-Matt, te lo suplico por favor... suéltalo... -totalmente nerviosa intentando separarle de Yagami, pero sin éxito.

-Matt... -ya desesperado para que comprendiera la verdad- por favor, antes escúchame y recuerda... si de verdad crees que tuve una aventura con Sora... y a raíz de eso nació Mark, como pareces indicar, es que tendría que estar aquí...

-oh... –dijo Matt con cierto sarcasmo- muy agudo Taichi...

-Matt... yo no estaba aquí... no estaba en Japón en aquella época... ¿no te acuerdas?

Fue como si Matt despertase y la rabia, los celos y la ira se esfumasen de su mente dejando ver la claridad. Le soltó el cuello de la camisa dándose cuenta de que aquello era cierto. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo confundido, y Tai vio que ya se podía hablar razonadamente con él. Y suspiró aliviado.

-¿lo entiendes? Si yo hubiera tenido relaciones con Sora, tendría que ser por el tiempo que tú estuviste fuera... pero yo estaba en España desde hacía un año con Hiromi por trabajo... y cuando volví Sora ya estaba embarazada... ¿lo recuerdas?

-no... no entiendo... –empezó Matt a tartamudear confuso- entonces... entonces¿por qué... por qué...?

Estaba tan confuso y avergonzado. Aquello había provocado que los tres presentes se quedaran sin palabras en un ambiente incómodo.

De pronto, un ruido extraño sonó en la planta de arriba como si alguien o algo hubiera caído sobre el suelo.

-¿qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Sora asustada por tal ruido en un silencio tan desagradable.

-¡Hiromi! –exclamó Tai corriendo escaleras arriba, preocupado por si algo le había pasado a su mujer- ¡Hiromi!

Matt y Sora corrieron detrás de él.

Cuando Tai abrió la puerta, vio encima de la cama una maleta con ropa de ella, pero no le dio importancia. Lo importante era su mujer y se asustó al encontrarla en el suelo tirada, respirando con dificultad y con sus manos sujetándose la barriga... (NA: hay que recordar que la mujer de Tai estaba embarazada)

-cariño¿qué te pasa¿Estás bien? –preguntó Taichi de inmediato preocupado.

-¡déjame! –dándole una respuesta seca llorando pero no era del dolor físico- me engañaste durante todos estos años... me decías que sentías por Sora un amor fraternal y ya veo... tú sientes más que eso... y aún por encima... tienes un hijo con ella...

Otra más... pensó Tai angustiado. Desde luego ese día debió de levantarse con mal pié.

-Hiromi... solo te amo a ti...

-¡mentiroso! Escuché toda la conversación...

-si lo hubieras escuchado todo, entonces estarías equivocada... -cogiéndole la mano de su mujer con ternura- entonces, sabrías que en aquella época tú y yo estábamos en España... los dos juntos... inseparables como siempre ha sido...

Sora viendo ese comportamiento de Tai hacia su mujer sintió una punzada de celos hacia Hiromi. Anhelaba tanto ese comportamiento. Esa ternura que solo se demuestra entre un hombre y una mujer. Esa ternura que solo sabía darle Yamato, hacía ya tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo podía haber durado tanto con Matt sin una pizca de cariño¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

Miró a Yamato donde podía verse que seguía avergonzado. Aquello era por su culpa. Pero ella lo entendía. él tenía todo el derecho al ponerse así...

-vamos cariño... ahora levántate... –le decía Tai con voz calmada- y me explicas ¿por qué te caíste?

-es por... –comenzando a explicarle pero al levantarse con la ayuda de Tai volvió a tener un dolor agudo la cual volvió a caer, pero esta vez parecía que ese dolor era mayor que el anterior. Que se agarraba el vientre con fuerza.

-¿qué te pasa! –preguntó Tai aterrado al verla así.

-no puede ser... –dijo Sora asustada ante una posible idea.

-¿qué pasa? –preguntó Matt mirándola.

-tengo la impresión de que...

-el niño... ya llega... –dijo Hiromi con voz entrecortada.

Todos la miraron aterrorizados donde se sujetaba la barriga con gran dolor.

o.o.o.o.o

Al cabo de un tiempo, se encontraban todos en el hospital donde ingresaron de inmediato a Hiromi. Taichi quería estar con ella, pero...

-lo siento, -le decía un médico de mediana edad y muy serio- pero ninguna persona ajena puede entrar...

-pe... pero... si yo soy... –intentando decirle Taichi que él era el marido y padre de aquel niño que vendría al mundo.

-lo siento... -volvió a repetir aquel médico- el parto al parecer es más complicado de lo esperado, y según el historial no podemos aplicarle la cesárea, por eso no debe haber nadie que resulte un estorbo.

-yo... yo no molestaré... –siguió insistiendo Yagami- se lo aseguro... por favor... -con lágrimas- déjeme estar al lado de Hiromi... es su primera vez... se lo ruego...

El médico niega.

-no puede ser... pero no se preocupe, su mujer está en manos de los mejores ginecólogos y especialistas... tenga seguro de que haremos todo lo posible para que salga bien...

Y se adentró en el quirófano dejando a Tai destrozado y llorando de angustia. Matt y Sora miraron eso y se acercaron a él.

-yo solo quiero estar a su lado... ¿es tanto pedir? –dijo algo frustrado.

-Taichi... tranquilo... –calmando Sora a su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había visto así.

-yo... Tai... –empezó Matt aún avergonzado- lo siento... que se pusiera tan grave fue por mi culpa... por ser un bocazas... un estúpido que solo piensa... –humillándose.

-deja de atormentarte... ya era complicado antes de eso... no es tu culpa...

Y los tres miran la puerta del quirófano a la espera y sobre todo con paciencia a que el médico saliera.

o.o.o.o.o

Habían pasado dos horas y ninguna noticia ni nada. Era horrible la espera.

Tai paseaba nerviosamente delante de la puerta de quirófano de un lado para otro pensando ya lo peor, mientras que Sora estaba sentada moviendo los pies nerviosamente con la cabeza sujeta por sus manos.

-toma... –apareciendo Matt delante de ella con algo en su mano con un olor agradable- un café...

-gracias... -aceptándolo y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-a Tai no me atrevo a ofrecérselo... -sentándose a su lado, a medida que veía como su amigo se desesperaba- está al borde de un infarto... pero también es compresible... aunque... pensar que es por tu culpa... -bajando la vista.

-Yamato¿aún te sientes culpable? Taichi ya te ha perdonado... además te ha dicho que no es tu culpa...

-es que... me duele admitirlo, pero... lo que me dijo Tai en una ocasión es verdad... estaba y aún estoy celoso...

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ahora que lo decía y si pensaba detenidamente como él se tomaba las cosas y su comportamiento... era cierto. Pero ella había estado ciega. Ciega de dolor y angustia. Pensando en sí misma.

-está pasando lo mismo que hace años... en vez de madurar y tomar conciencia de las cosas como un hombre, me comporto como un maldito niño posesivo... aunque Tai diga que no lo soy...

-¿posesivo? –cuestionó confusa.

-sí... de pequeños... si fuese más abierto, más espontáneo, me comportaría como un chico que lo quiere todo para él... en otras palabras, una versión masculina de Mimi, pero mucho peor...

-eso es imposible... –dijo la pelirroja sin creérselo- Matt siempre fuiste maduro... eras consciente de lo que pasaba...

-es verdad... pero al mismo tiempo no lo es...

-no te entiendo...

-quizás fuese consciente... pero... cuando te veía con Tai y con Joe especialmente me ponía de los nervios. Los odiaba. Por eso era que me llevaba fatal con ellos.

-nunca... nunca se me hubiera pasado eso por la cabeza... –dijo un Sora asombrada por esa confesión.

-me imagino... cuidaba en disimular esa clase de sentimientos especialmente... pero después en el digimundo cuando me dijiste que portaba el emblema de la amistad, comprendí su significado y que me comportaba de manera incorrecta. Es que... no quería que te relacionaras con ningún chico, solo conmigo y con mi hermano... aunque claro, de qué me serviría si no sabía como hacer para que te fijaras en mí... casi perdí la esperanza. Y cuando me confesaste lo que sentías por mí, me llevé una gran alegría... y para no pasar por lo de mis padres, me esforzaba en llevar bien la relación para que nunca me dejaras...

-y nunca tuve la idea de dejarte... -por un momento sonó desesperada- eres lo más importante para mí...

Matt se contrajo. La verdad es que eso lo sabía, pero escucharlo de sus labios... era horrible.

-Sora... a pesar de todo... esto... esto... no cambia nada... -desviando la mirada para que no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella en esos instantes y lo mucho que deseaba cambiar para que todo fuese bien.

-ya lo sabía... –contestó la mujer suspirando con fuerza.

Y se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos dos.

-¡ya está! -dijo Yagami de pronto, sorprendiendo a sus amigos- no aguanto más esta maldita presión... voy entrar...

-¡no¡Espera! –quiso retener Matt a su amigo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Tai iba decidido hacia la puerta... pero justamente apareció el médico con su uniforme verde sin la mascarilla y con un rostro serio.

-¿cómo está Hiromi¿Y mi hijo? –preguntó de inmediato.

-señor Yagami, -con rostro inexpresivo y voz neutral- tengo dos noticias que darle... una buena y otra mala...

Matt y Sora se levantaron preocupados y Tai estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿de qué se trata? –preguntó con temor por la cara del médico y empezando asomar lágrimas- por favor dígamelo... -casi en un susurro.

-la buena noticia es que su mujer está bien físicamente... y tiene una hija sana y hermosa... -todo contento, la primera sonrisa que ese médico daba.

-¿una hija? -llorando de emoción- ¿tengo una hija? –volviendo a repetir- Y están las dos bien... -no podía contener la emoción que le embargaba por dentro.

Matt y Sora se miraron sonriendo de alegría y felicidad por su amigo.

-pero... –continuó aquel médico ensombreciéndose de pronto y las alegrías de aquel lugar pasaron de inmediato a la preocupación y a la alerta, pues había otra noticia y que era mala- esto... no voy a andarme con tantos rodeos. Su mujer estaba embarazada, en realidad de mellizos... la primera en nacer fue su hija... pero su mujer extrañamente estaba agotada emocionalmente -algunos se pusieron rígidos ante esas palabras- y no pudo con el segundo... ...lo siento mucho... -al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿era... era... era un niño? –preguntó Tai llorando pero ya no era de emoción como antes. El médico por su parte solo asintió- sería mi primer niño... el que llevaría mi apellido... por siempre... -todos le miran como estaba completamente destrozado.

Fueron segundos donde Tai lloraba de angustia y no era sin razón. Era tan terrible la pérdida de un hijo, sobre todo nada más nacer... pero¿y la madre? Indudablemente ella siempre era la más afectada ya que...

-¡ah...! –dijo de Tai de pronto acordándose- Hiromi... ¿puedo verla¿Puedo ver a mi hija y a mi mujer?

-claro... –aceptó el médico con una media sonrisa- ahora su mujer le necesita...

Apartándose para dejarle pasar. Pero Tai iba con paso lento como si caminase hacia el sendero de la muerte. Como deseaba que aquella mala noticia fuera solo una terrible pesadilla, que había oído mal, pero ahí estaba la realidad al ver a su mujer llorando con angustia por la pérdida de su hijo siendo consolada por una de las enfermeras que a diferencia de las otras tenía una mirada gentil. (NA: no soy la más indicada para decir esto, pero las enfermeras suelen tener mal humor... y yo que estoy más que familiarizada con ese campo, lo entiendo)

Tai dio una mirada a su mujer, luego a un infante que no lloraba. Se acercó donde lo vio azul, pálido, sin vida... sin color... con fuerza cerró los ojos dejando asomar las lágrimas que caían libremente sobre su rostro.

Con valentía volvió abrir sus ojos castaños viendo por última vez aquel pequeño... a su pequeño... a su hijo...

-cumpla con su obligación... –le dijo a la enfermera que se encontraba enfrente suya.

Tai vio como la enfermera lo tapaba y se lo llevaban a un lugar el cual nunca lo volvería a ver. Nunca más.

Entonces, repentinamente sintió un llanto agudo. No era el de su mujer, sino el de su hija. Su pequeña. El nuevo integrante en la familia. Observó como una de las enfermeras trataba sin éxito de calmar a la pequeña. Se acercó a ella y se embobó ante la hermosura que tenía ante él. Y lo que le enorgullecía era que era sangre de su sangre. Sin previo aviso, se lo quitó a la enfermera y con una ternura impresionante Tai consiguió calmar a la pequeña, incluso que se durmiera. Observó un poco más a su pequeña, era tan delicada, tan tierna, tan bonita... tan parecida a él. No podía sentirse más orgulloso y que una sonrisa inconsciente apareciese en su moreno rostro.

Se fijó en su mujer como aún se sentía y con la pequeña en brazos se acercó.

-tranquila Hiromi... ya está... no podemos retroceder en el tiempo... ha ocurrido... llorando no haremos que vuelva... en su lugar tenemos una hija hermosa...

-deseabas tanto un hijo... –lamentándose- y por mi culpa...

-shh... tranquila... tranquila... -abrazándola, dándole en ese momento el apoyo para calmarla.

En la puerta, Matt y Sora les observaban tristemente, la mujer Ishida era la peor afectada. Comprendía su sufrimiento, y sin poder evitarlo lloró amargamente.

Y un acto sorprendente surgió en aquel momento, Matt la atrajo contra sí dándole por primera vez en muchos años cariño y ternura. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos consideró especial ese suceso ya que no era el momento adecuado. Pero ese sentimiento era necesario para ambos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Había pasado tantas cosas ese día que era sorprendente que la noche llegara tranquila. Una pareja de casados, por llamarles de alguna manera, se encontraba en su casa, concretamente en la sala, los dos sentados en el mismo sofá. Hacía dos horas que se habían marchado del hospital. Tai les había asegurado que estaba bien y Hiromi lo mismo. No se podía hacer ya nada, solo que la niña que había salido sana, creciera feliz y rodeada de cariño. Eso era lo que más anhelaban los nuevos papás.

Matt, a pesar de lo que Taichi le había dicho casi por octava vez de que no era culpa suya, no podía sentirse por menos que culpable. Sora le miraba de reojo. Odiaba tanto ese silencio. ¿Cuantos llevaban ya en todo el día debido a aquella maldita prueba errónea?

En momentos como ese, deseaba que su hijo Mark berreara queriendo un cambio de pañal o atención... lo que fuera... pero era un deseo imposible. Su hijito estaba en casa de Tk y Kari.

Sin ánimo de ofender habló para romper ese silencio sepulcral.

-pobre Hiromi... perder a un hijo es algo tan terrible... yo... yo si hubiera perdido a Mark... ... ...no... no sé lo que haría... no tendría ganas de tener hijos... nunca... jamás... me sentiría inútil... incompetente...

El hombre con esas palabras cayó en la cuenta del porque su embarazo no había sido difícil o complicado ante lo que antes él le hacía... bueno, más bien le obligaba hacer. Por ello, se sintió más mal, pero en ese momento, ella... necesitaba a alguien... y él era el único que estaba presente... además de que por algo portaba el emblema de la amistad¿o no?.

Con una mano temblorosa que lentamente colocó sobre la espalda de su mujer pronunció palabras de ánimo.

-no digas eso... después de todo, tú eres fuerte... tuviste mucha fuerza de voluntad... y eso da como resultado un niño sano y fuerte... fíjate, tiene poco más de año y medio, sonríe a todos, corre más que anda, come sin complicaciones... puedes estar orgullosa de él...

-lo estoy... –contestó orgullosa y con una sonrisa de su pequeño- me gustaría que siguiese así por toda su vida... aunque la mía sea diferente.

Con eso había abierto una herida en Yamato que apartó la mano, y Sora sintió que había metido la pata.

-lo veo... –dijo Matt con un suspiro- ahora solo hay una persona en tu vida... quieres mucho a Mark a pesar de que es hijo de Joe¿no?

-es mi hijo, yo lo traje al mundo, es parte de mí... -quería decir también que "y tú ocupas la mitad de mi alma y corazón... y por mucho que quiera no pueda sacarte" pero solo sonó en su mente.

-lo entiendo... ¿sabes? -mirando el frente- voy a confesarte la verdad... yo... yo me hubiera gustado que fuera mío... -se levanta y se dirige a la ventana, donde el manto estrellado reinaba sobre el cielo oscuro- estoy seguro... -comenzando a lo que Sora se sorprendió por ese tono de voz tan... extraño- estoy seguro que si Mark fuese mío te hubiera perdonado... pero siendo de Joe... cambian las cosas... en un futuro llevará algo de su padre y yo lo recordaré... ¿entiendes? –mirándola fijamente- si fuese mío, habría borrado el pasado con su presencia y su alegría infantil... pero que sencillo es creer en la fantasía... -soltando una sonrisa irónica.

Sora se levanta del sillón y se dirige donde él estaba apoyándose en su hombro.

-Matt... tú bien sabes que a mí me hubiera encantado que fuese tuyo en vez de Joe... era mi mayor anhelo...

-¿tu mayor anhelo? –mirándola confuso.

-sí... cuando estaba embarazada, rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que el niño fuera tuyo... -baja la cabeza tristemente- pero supongo que era absurdo pensar una idea así... y lo que es peor... mis sueños se fueron contigo... -ante eso Matt se quedó más confuso y notó asombrado como ella se había apoyado más sobre su hombro- mi mayor sueño era casarme contigo y estar a tu lado para siempre... vivir la vida junto a ti... formar una familia llena de amor... pero...

No lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cerrados.

El hombre por su parte, se sentía muy bien así a contra de su voluntad de odiarla y alejarla de cualquier contacto físico, pero ya no podía más, aquello era una tortura. La quería, la amaba...

Desesperado la abrazó con fuerza a lo que Sora se sorprendió. Aquel abrazo quizás fuerte, pero cariñoso al mismo tiempo solo lo usaba cuando estaba...

-enamorado de mí... -pensó en voz alta y dicho en un susurro tan enloquecedor para su acompañante rubio.

Y ella lo vio, casi parecía un milagro. Ahí delante de ella, estaba el hombre que más amaba y en su rostro ahí se encontraba aquella sonrisa que la mujer no había visto en tantos años. ¿Era posible que aquello fuese real¿O tan solo una ilusión? Se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver aquello. Y lo que siguió, mucho menos se lo esperaba. Matt empezó a acariciarle con "total ternura" la mejilla.

-sigue siendo suave... –dijo Matt en un tierno susurro.

Ella estaba en verdad asustada. Matt desde hacía tiempo no se comportaba así con ella y eso la extrañaba. Años de convivencia con él y se había acostumbrado a su modo rudo y lejano con ella.

Se asustó más al ver como él bajaba su rostro en busca de sus labios. Y ocurrió finalmente. Era tan dócil aquel beso y sobre todo lleno de amor. Quizás por necesidad o quizás no pero se aferró a él recibiendo mucho más de aquel beso. Los dos jadeando sin poder evitarlo.

¿Eso estaba bien? Se preguntó Sora para sí misma. Él la estaba dando en ese momento amor. Pero¿Y el mañana¿También?

Y repentinamente Sora se apartó de él rompiendo aquel beso de forma brusca. Y lo extraño era que no entendía porque lo había hecho si ella estaba bien así y él también.

-¿qué... qué pasa? –preguntó Matt asombrado por esa reacción.

Jadeaba lo mismo que ella por la excitación. Había sido tan intenso para ambos.

-yo... yo... no lo sé... quizás es que me resulte raro que después de tanto tiempo volvieras a tratarme con cariño...

-¿y no es eso lo que querías?

-por supuesto... –contestó de inmediato- pero... ¿y tú?

Matt no supo que respuesta darle ante aquella cuestión. Él, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese día, no la había perdonado y ella no estaba dispuesta a que jugara con sus sentimientos. No quería un amor de una sola noche ahora lo que quería era un amor para siempre. Sinceramente ya empezaba a hartarse de ese matrimonio de conveniencia.

-me iré a "mi" habitación... –dijo la mujer con un deje de tristeza al ver que no obtenía la respuesta deseada- mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a buscar a Mark a casa de tu hermano. Buenas noches...

Y al darse la media vuelta su muñeca es retenida por otra mano donde el tacto de la piel era cálida y fría al mismo tiempo. Se voltea algo asustada y se estremece al sentir a Matt tan cerca de ella, su respiración en su nuca haciéndola temblar.

-mañana te harás otra vez la prueba y esta vez en otro hospital de otra ciudad. ¿Entendido? –le dijo el hombre, aunque eso sonó más bien como una orden.

-ssí... –contestó asustada y se marchó con paso rápido a su habitación.

-----

Esa noche, en su cama fría y solitaria Sora no hacía más que pensar. Aquellos hechos ocurridos en ese día la habían hecho reflexionar y ahora aunque sus párpados querían cerrarse por el cansancio de todo el día, su mente se negaba al sueño. Quería buscar respuestas.

El hecho de saber que ahora las pruebas indicaban que Tai era el padre de su hijo; que Matt actuase como un loco ante Taichi; que Tai perdiera un hijo; que salieran a la luz tantas revelaciones; que Matt actuase esa noche de forma cariñosa con ella... tantas emociones para un solo día... estaba tan confusa... confusa de que la prueba de paternidad diese Tai si nunca tuvo nada con él, solo una buena y especial amistad. Como un hermano a una hermana. ¿Por qué dio él¿Y quién es verdaderamente el padre de su hijo?

Inevitablemente y sin poder evitarlo sus párpados comenzaron a cerrársele. El cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle descanso. No podía pensar más. Tampoco el hecho de que hace rato Matt le había abierto el corazón por unos instantes y ella por hacerle ver la realidad lo había estropeado todo.

Se abrazó a la almohada y se quedó profundamente dormida pensando en Matt una y otra vez y la vida que hubiera deseado tener. Llena de calidez y felicidad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿cómo¿Está seguro? –preguntó Matt completamente sorprendido y sin poder creerse lo que ese médico anciano bonachón había dicho.

-completamente... al 100... –con una sonrisa- no me cabe ninguna duda señor Ishida. Usted es su padre. Además, -cogiendo al niño en brazos con una sonrisa el cual el infante rió encantado- sin hacerle la prueba se vería la evidencia. Es igualito a usted. –dándole el tierno bebé, el cual Matt se veía totalmente emocionado y más cuando el pequeño quería tocarle con sus pequeñas manitas la quijada de su padre.

-pe... pe... pero –volvió a decir sorprendido- si en el hospital en el que mi mujer se hizo la prueba daba que primero era Joe Kido y la segunda que hizo hace unos días dio que era Taichi Yagami...

-pues debe de haber un completo error. –le respondió el anciano- La verdad es que no tengo trato con mis colegas del Hospital Central de Odaiba para averiguar el porque.

-entonces¿usted afirma con seguridad de que Mark es hijo de Yamato Ishida? –preguntó Sora esta vez.

-así es. –afirmándolo- Al 100 como ya les he dicho.

o.o.o.o.o

En la calle Matt iba totalmente eufórico sonriendo a su hijo que también sonreía y Sora iba atrás contemplando aquel tan tierno espectáculo con una sonrisa aunque triste.

-es mi hijo. –decía Matt muy emocionado una y otra vez- Por eso dejaba de llorar cuando yo lo cogía y me sonreía. Debía intuir que yo era su verdadero padre. -estaba totalmente entusiasmado que olvidaba que atrás estaba su mujer.

-quizás los niños tengan un sexto sentido... –dijo Sora en bajo.

-seguro que mi hijo sí. –todo convencido y lo coloca frente a él- ¿me pregunto cómo será en un futuro? Quizás le guste la música y puede que tenga cientos de chicas detrás de él, como yo... serás como tu papá¿qué opinas Mark?... -el niño dijo cosas incoherentes como si entendiese a su padre y con una sonrisa en su sonrosado rostro- parece que le gusta la idea... -abrazándolo con fuerza con una ternura impresionante.

-oye Matt... -parándose seria, a lo que él se paró también sorprendido por esa expresión- y ahora... ¿qué pasará con nosotros? Quiero decir, lo nuestro seguirá igual o como habías dicho me perdonas... ¿qué... qué pasará ahora...?

Él agachó la cabeza. Tenía que darle una respuesta y lo que era más le había dicho la noche anterior que si el niño era suyo la perdonaba y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-verás... –empezó hablar y colocó a su hijo cómodamente que empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos azules- creo que... para serte sincero... yo en este tiempo... me dolía mucho tratarte como te trataba... te quería y aún te quiero mucho... y ahora saber que Mark es hijo mío... hace que tenga que respetar mi palabra...

Sora sonrió al oír esas palabras y suspiró aliviada. Iba a abrazarle, pero él le dio la espalda.

-me gustaría mucho decirte esto... –en tono triste- pero la verdad es que mi orgullo no me permite perdonarte...

-¿qué intentas decir? –preguntó la mujer asustada.

-que no puedo estar contigo como una pareja... que no puedo perdonarte...

-pero... entonces, lo que me dijiste¿fue mentira? -cayéndole lágrimas que no podía evitar.

-no... no fue mentira... –dijo de inmediato y mirándola con dolor- pero es que yo creía que el problema para solucionarlo derivaba en saber si Mark era mi hijo... pero está en ti... -mirándola con angustia- cuando te veo, recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó... y eso está muy presente en mí... no puedo olvidarlo... lo siento mucho... -con tristeza.

Ella agachó la cabeza llorando en silencio.

-lo siento mucho... –volvió a disculparse- de veras que lo siento... pero podemos seguir viviendo juntos... para criar a nuestro hijo... es lo que tenemos en común y lo que debemos cumplir... ¿vale? -con una pequeña sonrisa.

-así que todo será igual... –sonriendo.

-no... es decir, de ahora en adelante no te trataré como lo hacía...

-todo será como antes... –sin haberle escuchado y con voz triste y le mira con ojos cristalinos- Matt he estado pensando mucho y... y será mejor que nos separemos... no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo y no quiero acabar odiándote, así que...

-¡NO! –exclamó alterado- Un momento. Ahora que sé que Mark es mi hijo no voy a dejar que me lo arrebates... -arrimándolo con fuerza a lo que el pequeño al sentir esa tensión se despertó por sentir la tensión en los brazos de su padre y comenzó a llorar. Matt se dio cuenta y se tranquilizó y el infante hizo lo mismo- ya, tranquilo, tranquilo... -calmándolo con una sonrisa donde el pequeño iba cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

-lo sé... -Matt volvió a prestarla atención- Matt no pienso arrebatártelo...

-¿qué intentas decir? No entiendo...

-Mark contigo es feliz y te prefiere... en su interior hay más sangre tuya que mía, así que... -agachando la cabeza con un suspiro y levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa- tendrás que encontrarle una buena madre y que se olvide completamente de mí...

Matt se quedó sin palabras. No podía creerse aquello que le decía.

-por el bien de todos... -siguió diciendo- yo me iré fuera del país, quizás también del continente y así no molestarte nunca más... yo por mi parte comenzaré una nueva vida... con alguien que me ame de verdad... y tener la familia que siempre anhelé...

-¡estás loca¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Cómo puedes abandonar a tu propio hijo¿Qué hay de los demás¿Qué pasa conmigo? yo...

-quizás tengas razón –sin querer escucharle, sino le costaría más decirle aquello- en decir que esto es una locura y me tomes por egoísta, pero es cariño y amor lo que quiero... esta noche me iré...

-no Sora... –dijo Matt con angustia.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5_

Ya en casa, Matt tras haber dejado a su hijo en la cuna que dormía plácidamente, se dirigió hacia Sora que se encontraba guardando sus ropas y objetos personales.

-Sora, te lo suplico, no lo hagas... –implorando.

-¿sabes? –dijo Sora tras cerrar la maleta- resulta irónico. Hace años vivimos esta situación, pero yo era la que te suplicaba con lágrimas para que no te fueras y ahora soy yo quién se marcha y tú ruegas... -mirándole con una sonrisa triste- lo que es el destino¿verdad?

-Sora... no digas eso... yo... de verdad, por favor... puedo... puedo... puedo cambiar. Si lo que quieres es cariño y amor... yo... eh... yo... yo puedo intentar dártelo... pero no te vayas. -ya le daba igual todo, se humillaría si fuera necesario con tal de que se quedara.

-no... no lo harás... –negó la mujer con suavidad- te conozco perfectamente. Has hecho tantas cosas por mí, como tirar tu carrera musical... y además que nunca olvidarás que yo te traicioné... -sonrió al ver como él había agachado la cabeza recordando ese hecho- no puedes mentirte a ti mismo Yamato, en tu cara lo leo... así que... ¿cómo esperas qué crea que ahora me darás amor?

-por favor, -levantando la cabeza- déjame demostrártelo al menos. Dame una oportunidad, pero no te marches. -agarrándola por los hombros- te lo pido por favor. Hazlo aunque sea por nuestro hijo.

La mujer agachó la cabeza. Era tentativa aquello que le proponía.

-Matt... –mirándole- ya sé lo que pasará... los primeros días serás como yo espero y deseo... pero, los siguientes... volverás a ser quizás como eras... o te alejarás de mí, no sé y... –dijo sin saber lo que sucederá en ese mañana.

-¡Basta¡Ya es suficiente! -alzando la voz y apoyándola contra la pared ya sin importarle nada- ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

-Matt para... me haces daño... -notando como presionaba cada vez más sobre sus hombros.

Pero él pareció no oírla.

-aún eres mi mujer con todos los derechos y... y... y... -le costaba mucho decírselo en alto y a ella- ¡y yo te quiero¡No es ninguna mentira!

Afirmándolo de una vez por todas dejándola con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos.

-siempre te he amado... y todos este año... este maldito año que hemos estado viviendo en este falso matrimonio... me dolía como te trataba... pero dime¿qué harías en mi lugar¿Qué harías? Yo siempre te había dado todo de mí, para hacerte feliz, para que nunca sufrieras, y en recompensa de todo lo que hice, me dijiste que te habías acostado con otro hombre, con el cual fue nuestro amigo... y para acabar de romperme el corazón, tienes un hijo diciéndome que era de él, y después se descubre que es mío. Pero aún así, a pesar de saber que Mark no era hijo mío yo te seguí amando, por eso te propuse matrimonio para que estuvieras conmigo... nunca sabrás lo mucho que me reventó el saber que tuvieras un hijo de otro hombre... pero fue mi orgullo que hizo que no admitiera delante de ti lo mucho que te quiero, por favor, entiéndelo...

Sora estaba boquiabierta, no sabía que pensar o que decir. Él había sido totalmente sincero con sus sentimientos. Había expresado la verdad para que se quedara.

Tras un pequeño corto de silencio donde Matt esperaba pacientemente a que ella dijera algo, la cual tenía la vista baja.

-lo confieso... –comenzó la pelirroja- Matt me has dejado sorprendida por tu revelación... pero aún así, -mirándole dolorida- no puedo quedarme más contigo... ya he sufrido bastante y ese sufrimiento ha hecho que casi no sienta nada por ti... y lo que es más... no puedo creer en tus palabras... quizás me quieras ahora... esta noche... pero ¿y después? Lo siento... pero no puedo olvidar cuando teníamos sexo lo que me hacías y me forzabas... es algo que irá conmigo para siempre...

-pues entonces... -con una sonrisa del todo tierna, acariciándole la mejilla- seré más dulce y cariñoso como tanto deseas... te haré sentir como antes cuando estábamos tú y yo enamorados. ¿Lo recuerdas? -susurrándoselo en el oído de forma tan sensual que hizo que todos los sentidos de la mujer se excitaran- yo sí... y si supieras lo que me provoca cuando las recuerdo... -con una mirada y tono pícaro.

Aquello fue como una palabra clave, pues lo siguiente era lo esperado.

El beso. El tan deseado beso se hizo presente.

Era un beso tan ardiente y tan deseado que había hecho que la mente de Sora se pusiera en blanco, a pesar de que su conciencia le repetía una y otra vez que no debía hacerlo, que se detuviera, que aún estaba a tiempo.

El rubio rompió el beso solo para quitarle la camiseta.

Sora podía detenerle, a pesar de que Matt comenzaba a besar sus hombros desnudos haciendo que la mujer soltase gemidos de placer. Pero¿en verdad quería detenerle¿Es que acaso no podía disfrutar del lujo de estar una última noche con Matt? Pero también¿tan necesario era el marcharse y alejarse de su hijo y de Matt? Estaba más confusa. Yamato había logrado confundirla que ya no sabía que decisión tomar si la de irse o quedarse.

Entonces repentinamente soltó un grito ahogado al sentir la lengua húmeda sobre su cuello.

-esto te sigue gustando... -susurró Matt entrecortadamente- no puedes ocultarlo... ni tampoco mentirte a ti misma que aún estás enamorada de mí.

-yo... yo... yo... s... –iba a afirmarlo, decir que sí, pero sintiendo como volvía a besarla en los hombros hizo que se quedara muda.

Sora no lo podía mentir. Seguía enamorada de él. Es más, en ningún momento dejó de amarle. Pero por mucho que le amase, odiaba vivir así, de esa manera con él. Con el tiempo acabaría odiándole, y eso era algo que no quería.

-basta Matt... no sigas... –resistiéndose, aunque solo era con palabras. Lo que era su cuerpo, recibía de buena gana las caricias y los besos que recibía por parte del rubio Ishida.

Sin embargo, notó que él paraba de besarla y acariciarla, lo que le frustró y entonces observó como la miraba muy fijamente con una expresión en sus ojos donde mostraba la sinceridad.

-yo te quiero... no tiene sentido divorciarnos y buscarle a nuestro hijo una madre... ¿es qué no lo entiendes¿Por qué divorciarnos? Mark es nuestro hijo... ¿oíste? "Nuestro" hijo... tuyo y mío. Por favor, no digas tonterías como divorciarnos... piensa en Mark... como le sentaría el saber que su madre le ha abandonado... piensa en mí, como quedaría...

-Matt... -mirándole con ojos acuosos, emocionada por esas palabras- yo...

No obstante, la conciencia de Sora le decía una y otra vez que no confiase en sus palabras. Que eran eso. Nada más. Palabras sin ningún sentido. Palabras, que mañana olvidaría.

Pero la mirada que el rubio tenía.

Mandó a paseo la conciencia, se colgó del cuello de Matt y comenzó a besarle con cierta pasión, quitándole la ropa, mientras que él hacía lo mismo con ella.

-te quiero en mí ya... –dijo Sora en un susurro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?

Sora se había hecho esa pregunta al despertar. Se encontraba en la cama de matrimonio y en compañía. A su lado, abrazándola casi posesivamente se encontraba Matt dormido como un angelito y con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios, soltando su cálida respiración sobre la nuca de la mujer.

Y sin embargo ella... ella no se encontraba nada feliz por lo ocurrido. Sino decepcionada consigo misma. Aunque reconocía que le había gustado. Y si no fuera por el cansancio, porque estaban totalmente agotados, todavía seguirían experimentando lo que era el sexo. Porque eso es lo que había significado para Sora. Si para Matt, aquello era sexo, pues ella debería mentalizarse también con esa idea. Él le había dicho palabras llenas de amor, pero seguro que ya las habría olvidado.

Habría olvidado todo y mañana volvería a ser lo de siempre.

Sora volteó su mirada donde estaba Matt durmiendo y recordó como en esa vez él se había comportado de forma dulce y cariñosa como había dicho.

Quizás si iba a cambiar y esta vez quererla de verdad.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo. Ya había tomado la decisión de irse, de divorciarse y ahora no iba a echarse para atrás.

Suspiró con pesadez y con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Por fortuna, el abrazo que el hombre tenía sobre Sora apresada no era tan fuerte. Y Matt seguía durmiendo, aunque ahora se había cambiado de postura tras haber abandonado la pelirroja la cama.

Caminó hacia el baño y se mojó la cara para despejarse un poco. Al verse reflejada en el espejo vio como de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Pero¿por qué lloraba? Si ya tenía en mente marcharse¿por qué tendría que afectarle¿Por qué volvía a estar confusa?

-Yamato... Mark... no puedo dejarles... los dos son importantes para mí... pero si no lo hago, Mark en el futuro sufrirá al ver como Yama y yo peleamos... y no quiero eso...

Se lleva las manos a su rostro llorando de angustia. En momentos como ese lo que siempre lograba reconfortarla era un abrazo de Matt, donde le diría...

"tranquila, no llores" "yo siempre estaré contigo" "nunca te abandonaré"

Pero eso hizo que llorase con más fuerza, pues era por él especialmente por quien lloraba. Le había amado, le había dado su corazón completamente, y con ello su alma.

-----

Cuando estuvo algo calmada se volvió a lavar la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas y es entonces cuando se miró a sí misma donde se notaba los efectos de aquel momento prohibido. Tendría que darse una ducha.

Se volteó a comprobar si Matt seguía teniendo un sueño profundo.

Podía ver como su respiración subía y bajaba lenta y tranquilamente de su pecho desnudo. Sin duda aquella noche había sido distintas a todas las que ambos habían tenido y él se encontraba del todo agotado.

Suspiró, por lo menos no se despertaría y no la detendría. Así que cerró la puerta del baño.

o.o.o.o.o

Cuando estuvo lista, se dirigió a la habitación donde antes de haber tenido su última noche con Matt estaba su maleta hecha. Echó un último vistazo a la habitación y suspiró con fuerza. Con cierto sigilo cerró la puerta. Por el pasillo se pasó por la habitación donde su hijo dormitaba tranquilamente. Sería una mala madre si no se despedía de él. Además de que tenía algo pendiente con él. Entregarle algo, que supuestamente se lo regalaría en el futuro, pero que ahora tendría que adelantarlo.

Entró y vio como aquel pequeño que había cambiado por completo su vida dormía pacíficamente.

Se acercó a él y con ternura comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza observándole por última vez. El saber que nunca vería como daba sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, verlo crecer... perderse toda su infancia le producía una tristeza enorme.

Mark se movió y abrió sus grandes ojos azules encontrándose cara a cara con su madre y sonrió contento.

-esa sonrisa tuya... tan parecida a la de tu padre... ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de tu parecido con él...¿Cómo pudo habérseme ocurrido que eras hijo de Joe?

El niño dijo unas palabras incoherentes y Sora sonrió.

-sí, supongo que no te debió de gustar esa idea, perdóname... pero ahora no hagas tanto ruido no vaya a ser que se despierte tu padre... ¿vale?

Como si entendiese, volvió a decir unas palabras sin sentido.

-sí, me voy... perdóname por abandonaros a ti y a tu padre... no es que sea por tu culpa, ni suya... solamente soy yo la culpable como siempre... y creo que es mejor cortar toda mi relación con él... tú no te preocupes porque papá te buscará una mamá que será mucho mejor que yo. Ahora eres pequeño y no te será difícil pensar en un futuro que tu nueva mamá será tu madre de verdad. Eso no significa que te deje de querer. Vaya donde vaya, siempre estaré pensando en ti. -con un extraño peluche hecho a mano en forma de ave de color rosa que tenía en su mano se lo dio al niño, que al cogerlo, lo recibió con sumo gusto y empezó a jugar tirando de él- esto es lo único que quiero que tengas mío. Hasta la vista Mark, mi hijo, mi pequeño, mi niño, mi tesoro... -con lágrimas que no pudo evitar que salieran. Se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente del niño, el cual éste la miró con atención- adiós...

Y se marchó de la casa con lágrimas rebeldes que tendían a salir continuamente.

En el mismo momento que la puerta se hubo cerrado, Mark empezó a berrear con tanta fuerza que hasta se puso del todo rojo.

En el dormitorio donde estaba Matt solo, se fue desperezando por el ruido tan escandaloso que producía su hijo. En un principio le pareció el odiado despertador. Así que alargó la mano para apagarlo, pero al notar que no se callaba, fue entonces cuando se acordó que su hijo tenía buenos pulmones a la hora de gritar y llorar.

Se movió poder encontrarse con la mujer con la que había compartido el amor y que ella se ocupase del niño, pero al palpar notó que ese lado estaba vacío.

-Sora... –dijo con voz somnolienta.

El llanto de su hijo hizo que él tomase más prioridad, así que con pesadez se levantó de la cama y se fue a la habitación del niño.

-ya voy, ya voy... -aún adormilado cogiendo al niño en brazos- venga pequeño, ya está... ya pasó... -aunque Mark se había calmado un poco y se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello, aún derramaba pequeñas lágrimas en el hombro de su padre- sí, papá está contigo y no dejará que te pase nada... ¡eh Sora¿No vienes o qué? Mark quiere mamitis... -al no sentir ningún sonido se empezó a preocupar- ¿Sora¡¡SORA!

Cada vez más preocupado y angustiado ante la idea de haberse marchado, fue inspeccionando todas las habitaciones una a una, pero no había rastro de ella. Y tampoco de su maleta.

-no... -cayendo al piso todo angustiado con su hijo en brazos que seguía llorando.

-ma... ma... ma... ma... mamá... mamá... mamá... –dijo el niño entre sollozos, pronunciando aquella palabra con dificultad.

Matt le miró asombrado donde decía una y otra vez esa palabra. Su primera palabra coherente era...

-"mamá" Tú también sientes como ya no está entre nosotros¿verdad hijo?

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

Matt mecía de todas las maneras al niño con la intención de tranquilizarlo, pero por más que intentaba más lloraba el niño. Estaba por desesperarse. Sora se había ido, y su hijo berreaba con una fuerza nunca vista gritando mamá continuamente.

-espera, un momento... –dijo Matt para sí mismo, como cayendo en algo- empezó a llorar angustiadamente y luego dijo su primera palabra, "mamá". ¿No será que... no será que se marchó hace poco...?

Tomó decididamente la solución. Si todavía estaba a tiempo la buscaría y la regresaría. A rastras o como fuera.

Dejó al niño en la cuna que seguía llorando y cada vez con más fuerte hasta el punto de ponerse morado y se vistió lo más rápido posible para alcanzarla.

o.o.o.o.o

Cuando estuvo en la calle, la encontró en la otra punta. Allí estaba ella con la cabeza gacha soltando pequeñas lágrimas, que las veía perfectamente a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, parada con dos maletas a su lado.

Se alivió poder haberla encontrado y con paso lento se fue acercando a ella.

Pero aquel alivio no duró demasiado ya que un taxi se paró delante de ella.

-¡Sora¡Sora! Sora espera... no te vayas...

Gritando como un loco y ahora corriendo hasta alcanzarla. Pero a pesar de que todo estaba en completo silencio y no había nadie por la calle nocturna, Sora no le había escuchado. Se metió en el taxi y el coche arrancó.

-¡maldita sea! -parándose al mismo tiempo que jadeaba con fuerza por la carrera emprendida- esta bien, si hace falta seguirte, lo haré... –dijo decidido.

Tomó su coche y metió las llaves en el contacto y el coche arrancó a la primera.

Pero repentinamente dio un golpe seco al volante.

-¡mierda! –maldijo en alto- Me olvidé de Mark... y aún por encima está llorando como un loco...

Salió rápido del coche dirigiéndose hasta su casa y ya en el primer piso oía los berridos de su hijo. Matt supuso que los vecinos se estarían despertando e irían a quejarse.

Lo que le faltaba. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo con eso. Cogería a su hijo e irían a buscar a Sora. No podía perder el tiempo de llevar a su hijo con su hermano.

o.o.o.o.o

Matt corría con el coche lo más rápido que los límites le permitía. Era por la noche de madrugada y la policía estaba con los ojos más abiertos en la carretera que nunca y lo que no quería era perder el tiempo con la multa y todo eso. Pero a cada momento se iba poniendo nervioso, y era por culpa de su hijo que seguía llorando. Y Matt sabía el porque. No era que necesitase un cambio de pañal o que tuviera hambre.

Era por su madre. El niño sentía que su madre ya no estaba ni estaría nunca más con él.

En su sitio, Matt sonrió por ese sexto sentido que los bebés tenían, como Sora le había dicho. Y se maldijo por no tenerlo para haber despertado antes de que ella abandonara la cama.

De pronto, delante de él apareció el típico control de alcoholemia y volvió a maldecir por lo bajo al ver que le hacían parar.

-¡fantástico! -murmuró para sí mismo mientras el guardia se acercaba.

-buenas noches señor. –saludó aquel guardia con la gorra inspeccionando el interior sobre todo al niño que lloraba.

-disculpe, -agregó Matt de inmediato- pero tengo un poco de prisa y...

-sí, ya eso lo dicen todos para librarse del control, pero a usted no lo paramos por eso. –le contestó con cinismo

-¿entonces? Tengo todo en reglamento. -cada vez más apurado.

-sí... -le contestó con sarcasmo- y a su hijo de asiento en el copiloto. ¿Es qué ya tiene la edad reglamentaria para sentarse con usted? –con cierto cinismo en la voz- dígame¿le permite ya conducir su coche?

Matt maldijo otra vez, y se imaginó que de tanto maldecir le había pasado todo aquello.

-perdone, las prisas... mi mujer se acaba de marchar...

-no me interesa sus problemas familiares... –cortándole secamente- lleva en el asiento de atrás una bonita silla para su hijo. Y mientras lo va colocando, yo le iré preparando la multa y el control. Así que vaya preparando los papeles.

Matt tenía unas ganas enormes de ahorcarle. Sentía una rabia tremenda hacia ese guardia tan gracioso y por hacerle perder el tiempo.

o.o.o.o.o

Ya no sabía que hora era cuando Matt llegó al aeropuerto con su hijo en brazos, que gracias al haberlo dejado en la silla, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y ahora dormía profundamente.

Miró por un lado y para otro.

Todo vacío. Ni una señal. Solo las recepcionistas detrás del mostrador.

Si no fuera por aquel maldito guardia que le hizo perder una hora y media, habría llegado a tiempo.

De igual forma, se acercó a una de las señoritas.

-disculpe...

-sí, señor, -atendiéndole aquella recepcionista amablemente- ¿desea algo?

-¿podría decirme el lugar de procedencia del último vuelo?

-sí, los últimos que salieron hará quince minutos...

¿Últimos? Pensó Yamato con amargura. Así sería difícil saber cual de ellos había tomado Sora.

- son el de New York, Londres y Sydney.

Fuera del continente. ¿Cómo pudo marcharse tan lejos?

-esto¿por casualidad vio a una mujer pelirroja un poco más bajita que yo de ojos rojos? –preguntó por si acaso.

-oh por supuesto. Me había llamado la atención y también pena porque estaba llorando amargamente.

El destello de esperanza que Matt sentía se iluminó de repente. Todavía no estaba todo perdido.

-¿podría decirme que vuelo cogió? –preguntó rápidamente y con emoción.

-ah no lo siento. –le respondió la muchacha- Esa es información confidencial.

-comprendo –con voz cansina y apagado- muchas gracias señorita... -con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se dirigió a uno de los asientos con su hijo que seguía durmiendo plácidamente por lo cansado que estaba.

-¿has oído eso Mark? –hablándole al niño- Tu madre nos ha abandonado. No siento frustración ni nada. Solo pena de mí mismo por haberme portado como un estúpido... aunque estúpido es poco¿verdad? –suspiró con fuerza sintiéndose inútil- ¿qué vamos hacer¿Cómo voy a criarte yo solo? -no se dio cuenta pero de sus ojos azules comenzaban a salir lágrimas- ella tiene que estar aquí, con nosotros. Es tu madre, y yo... yo siempre la he querido... pero ya es tarde... tendría que habérselo dicho antes... ¿no te parece?

o.o.o.o.o

En otra parte, en las afueras de la ciudad, en una casa bien grande, un hombre de terrible aspecto debido al cansancio daba de comer a su pequeña que hace poco había nacido.

-ay mi niña. –decía aquel hombre impresionado- Comes de más... vas a acabar gordita... aunque bueno, creo que en ser una glotona te pareces un poco a mí¿no? -pero la niña solo atendía a comer- sí, ya, ya... tú come y no atiendas a los demás... pero esto tendría que hacerlo tu madre, no yo.

La niña como si entendiera, dejó de comer y le lanzó una mala mirada.

-sí, cariño, no te enfades... –siguiendo hablando con su hija- sé que tu madre aún está recuperándose y no puede darte de mamar... -la niña como si hubiera conseguido algo siguió con el biberón- vaya que vas a ser exigente como tu tía Kari... y además quieres comer de la mejor leche... ahí te pareces un tanto a mí... –la pequeña acabó la leche y Tai la mira detenidamente, observándola fijamente y confuso le pregunta- explícame entonces qué sacaste de tu madre...

-----

El timbre de la puerta sonó, dejando a Tai confundido. La niña se sobresaltó al oír aquel sonido, pero no llegó a llorar. Miró a su padre, a lo cual éste la miraba.

-¿no me digas que esperas a un chico¿Un amiguito que hiciste mientras estabas interna en el hospital? –riéndose- Vamos a ver quien es.

Levantándose del asiento, Tai cargando a su hija en brazos y fue a la entrada y al abrir la puerta.

-¿MATT! –dijo Tai totalmente sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas¿Y con tu hijo? –observando que traía al infante en brazos.

-Tai... -con el rostro deprimido- Sora... Sora se ha ido... no sé que hacer... –sintiéndose impotente como nunca había estado.

-¿cómo?

El hombre Yagami no se había sorprendido mucho. Simplemente era algo que veía venir. Conocía muy bien a su amiga. Pero lo que le extrañaba es que Sora tardase tanto.

Sin embargo, ver a Matt destrozado de esa manera era algo que incluso a él le dolía. Se lo merecía, por haber tratado a Sora como él lo había hecho, pero nunca podía pensar que el Matt que conocía pudiese llegar a convertirse en alguien tan indefenso como ahora se encontraba.

-vamos pasa y me lo explicas todo...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fueron días llenos de agonía los siguientes. Con la marcha de Sora, a Matt le había dejado una gran responsabilidad, cuidar de su hijo en solitario y compaginarlo con el trabajo.

No era tan fácil.

A pesar de que mientras dejaba a su hijo con Tai para que lo cuidara, comenzaba a pensar que abusaba del favor y empezaba a tomar una decisión que Sora le había sugerido el día de su marcha.

-pero Matt¿estás loco? –decía Taichi incrédulo por lo que su amigo le había contado- ¿cómo vas a buscarle a tu hijo una madre? –alterado- piénsalo bien... no es como decidir que comida le gustará más al niño...

-lo sé... –dijo Ishida con calma- sé que es una idea descabellada... pero... no quiero que en un futuro sufra porque su madre no está... así que pondré un cartel y que llamen...

-¿qué piensas...¿Piensas ponerlo como si fuera un anuncio? –más incrédulo- Pero Matt¿qué no es cómo buscar trabajo? Además¿qué piensas poner?

-lo típico... –como si fuera algo normal- hombre con hijo de un año, necesita una madre. Interesados...

-Matt, -cortó Tai- eso suena... suena... suena ridículo... no, -rectificando- no suena ridícula, sencillamente "es ridículo"...

-mira Tai, es la manera más corta y más cómoda para mí. No tengo el lujo de permitirme ir a un bar y conocer a una chica.

-bueno... allá tú... –viendo que no le haría caso y seguiría con su loca idea.

o.o.o.o.o

Días más tarde en la casa del rubio Ishida.

-vaya, parece que tu hijo va a ser todo un caballero... –dijo Tai con una sonrisa apoyado en la cuna-parque donde estaba el hijo de Matt con su hija- le da a Arimi sus juguetes para jugar.

-ya... –le contestó su amigo- yo creo que esa faceta es gen de Sora... de ella tiene mucho...

-sí... –coincidiendo con él- pero en físico es idéntico a ti... su pelo ya ha crecido mucho... me recuerda al que tenías de pequeño...

-ah Tai, -dijo Ishida impaciente parando de limpiar los cristales de la sala- deja de mirar a los niños y ayúdame a limpiar esto... las candidatas están a punto de llegar... y recuerda que deben ver que aunque vivan dos hombres...

-¿dos hombres? –cuestionó Taichi arqueando una ceja mirando con atención al hijo de su amigo, que le miró curioso como preguntándose a que venía aquella mirada.

-bueno, pues usted perdone... –dijo irónicamente- de una casa habitada por un hombre y un "niño" –recalcándolo- y ellas no deben ver que en realidad esto es una pocilga...

-ya sabes de quien es la culpa realmente... –comentó Taichi en bajo- como se nota de donde viene este niño... mucho de Sora, pero también mucho de ti...

-¿perdona? –preguntó Matt sin haberle entendido.

-nada, nada... cosas mías... a ver que te ayudo... –cogiendo un trapo para limpiar la pantalla de la televisión.

En ese suena el timbre de la puerta.

-¿eh? –se sorprendió Taichi- Pero no quedaste con la primera a las cinco... falta media hora... -mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-oh no... –dijo Matt con temor- espero que no sea... -abre la puerta donde una persona le saludó eufosivamente.

-¡MI QUERIDO HERMANO¿QUÉ TAL ESTÁS! –dijo Takeru lleno de alegría y entusiasmo.

-Takeru¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin preámbulos- ¿y tú Ken? -observándole donde estaba detrás del rubio con una niña de no más de cuatro años cogida de su mano.

-verás... –empezó Takaishi- me han dicho que hoy pasarían una lista de posibles candidatas a ser tu esposa y madre de mi pequeño sobrino. Así que aprovechando que Kari se fue de compras con Yolei, pensé que sería divertido ver a esas chicas.

-ay Tk... –dijo Tai apareciendo detrás de Matt- y yo pensando que la paternidad te había madurado ya...

-¿y tú Ken? –le preguntó Matt al susodicho. Sabía que él no era como su hermano, afortunadamente.

-Tk me arrastró… y como Minami –refiriéndose a su hija- quería jugar con los niños... no pude negarme...

-que remedio... Kibou... –habló Yagami a una niña que Tk tenía en brazos de dos años- espero que nunca salgas como tu padre... aunque tampoco como tu madre... –recordando los malos prontos de su hermana- mejor sal como tu apuesto y guapo tío Tai...

-¡Tai! –reprendiéndole los tres adultos al mismo tiempo.

-jejeje... lo siento... solo era una broma... –"aunque en lo de apuesto y guapo no mentía" pensó el moreno para sí mismo.

-----

_17:03 horas_

-me llamo Juri Katou... me gustaría ser esposa de usted, porque tengo un novio llamado Takato. Llevamos 15 años pero es muy tímido y no se decide a pedirme matrimonio. Por eso, acepto encantada.

-----

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Matt sin saber que decir, pero en su interior de que ella no podría ser candidata para su hijo Mark.

En una carpeta que tenía ya preparada, anotó lo que más le interesó.

-¿y dígame ha trabajado con niños o tiene experiencia? –preguntó el rubio.

-tengo un hermano pequeño... no sé si eso cuenta... –contestó la chica un tanto preocupante de que aquello no valiera.

-ya... –dijo secamente.

-----

_17:19 horas_

-hola chicos... –dijo esa persona de pelo rubio con voz sensual- mi nombre es Ribbon... pero podéis llamarme como queráis...

-----

Matt tenía la piel de gallina y estaba alucinado al tener delante a un travestí. Llevaba quilos y quilos de maquillaje, ropa llamativa y provocativa, zapatos altos de tacón de aguja y medias de redecilla.

La sola idea de que ese sujeto fuese la madre de su hijo le enchinó la piel.

Por su parte, Tai y Tk se reían disimuladamente y Ken intentando aguantar la risa a su voluntad.

-y si queréis –continuó aquel sujeto- podemos hacer los 5... ya sabéis... sois unos hombres de buen cuerpo...

Ahora Tai y los otros se les puso la piel de gallina ante tal idea.

Y Matt movió la cabeza negativamente y angustiado.

-----

_17:36 horas_

-hola chicos. Me llamo Izumi Orimoto. –dijo una chica rubia de ojos verdes y de aspecto muy alegre.

-----

Por fin una chica normal, pensaron todos. Además de que era muy atractiva por lo que Tk babeaba por ella ante una mirada asesina de Tai que parecía decirle. "o la dejas de mirar así, o se lo cuento a Hikari"

-¿qué le impulsó a llamar para aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio con un desconocido? –preguntó Ishida interesado. Dependiendo de la respuesta, la tomaría en cuenta.

-pues... antes salía con un chico llamado Takuya... pero me dejó por un hombre... (NA: no es Kouji... ¿y quién es el chico? Os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación)

Y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña, sorprendiendo a muchos por ese cambio de humor tan drástico.

Tai amablemente y con una gota en su cara le ofreció un pañuelo.

-¿puede proseguir? –preguntó Matt, aunque no estaba muy convencido de esa chica como esposa suya y madre de su hijo.

-sí... y pensé que estar con otro hombre haría que olvidase a Takuya...

-entiendo... ¿y tiene alguna experiencia con niños? –esa pregunta era muy importante. Aunque a Ribbon no se la había formulado.

Aquello hizo que las lágrimas de la joven desaparecieran por completo dando una alegría viva en su cara que asintió felizmente.

o.o.o.o.o

Varias horas después.

-pufff! –dijo Tai cansadamente- nunca creía que hubiera tantas mujeres en busca de marido a pesar de que tienen un hijo...

-yo tampoco... y son las peores... –dijo Matt frustrado echando la carpeta con fuerza- no hubo ninguna que me convenciera...

-a mí Izumi me pareció la mejor... –sugirió su rubio hermano recordándola- es atractiva, cariñosa...

-pero cambia de humor radicalmente... –acotó Ichijoji sentado en uno de los sillones cansado como los demás.

-tienes razón Ken... –apoyándole Matt- no sé que hacer ya...

Se escucha los sonidos de los niños jugando y Matt se acerca a la cuna-parque donde su hijo jugaba tranquilamente con los otros con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que le recordó a la de Sora. Y su mente viajó al pasado reviviendo todos los momentos inolvidables con ella. Era imposible olvidarlo. Allá donde iba, esos recuerdos aparecían siempre.

-hermano¿me escuchas? -elevando Tk un poco el tono de voz viendo que su hermano parecía estar en otro mundo.

-¿qué? –preguntó despistadamente.

-que todavía queda una candidata. –dijo Tai- Al parecer se llama Saori Takeuchi. -leyéndolo en la carpeta que Matt había tirado- estará al llegar...

Matt se sobresaltó.

Aquel nombre era idéntico al de Sora. Se preguntaba como sería esa mujer.

-"vamos Matt¿en qué estás pensando? Hay muchas Saoris por todo Japón, y también muchos que lleven el apellido Takeuchi..." pensó Matt, pero en el fondo muy interesado en conocer a esa chica.

-aunque hermano... -empezó Tk con burla sin captar como Matt tenía una mirada extraña, que volvió a prestarle atención- en vez de tanto buscar, podrías optar por June. Aún está colgada por ti...

-¡NI LOCO! -contestó de inmediato y claramente.

-Tk, -dijo Ken- todo el mundo sabe, que Matt odia a esa chica...

-pues se acostó con ella, poco antes de casarse con Sora, -añadió Tai con una sonrisa que fue dirigida al rubio mayor- ¿ya no lo recuerdas Matt?

Matt se contrajo.

-aquello... –empezó sin saber que decir, finalmente explotó- por dios Taichi, aquello sucedió hace tiempo... tenía la cabeza en otra parte... y me acostaba con cualquier chica...

-a mí lo que me gustaría saber es como te lo montas para que todas las chicas caigan a tus pies... –dijo su hermano algo chasqueado- porque, yo soy igual que tú en el aspecto físico... y mi mirada es más pacífica... es que no lo entiendo...

-vaya Takeru, -dijo el peli azul impresionado- pareces insinuar que a ti también te gustaría tener aventuras con chicas desconocidas...

-pues la verdad... –contestándole con una extraña sonrisa.

-Tk, -dijo su cuñado algo enfadado- te recuerdo que estás casado con Hikari, y da la casualidad de que yo soy su hermano...

-Taichi... -sonriendo el pequeño rubio nerviosamente- me has malinterpretado... lo que iba a decir, es que la verdad... la verdad... -pensando en una excusa demasiado tiempo- la verdad... la verdad... eh...

-muy bien, se lo diré a Hikari hoy mismo... –sonrió Yagami con triunfo.

-¡no por favor Taichi! –le suplicó el pequeño de los cuatro- ¿es qué quieres que tu sobrina crezca sin su padre¿Quieres ser el causante del sufrimiento de tu sobrina primogénita? -dramatizando excesivamente.

Mientras Matt movía la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-está bien, solo hay una manera... –dijo Tai sonriendo perversamente.

-¿en serio¿Cuál? –preguntó Tk con un brillo lleno de esperanza.

-debes cuidar de Arimi una semana completa... noches incluida...

-¿QUÉ! –exclamó Tk alterado- Tai, por fa... eso no... Kibou ya me da más trabajo del que una niña de su edad da a un padre... y lo que es más Hikari se va continuamente de compras con Miya... y cuando Hika se va, Kibou empieza a berrear de una manera escandalosa, y solo se calma pasada una hora... fíjate que hasta es puntual con eso... porque es a los sesenta minutos, la condenada... no perdona un minuto... -algo fastidiado dirigiéndose en ese punto a Ken especialmente, que le miraba nervioso- Ken, que suertes tienes de que Minami no te haya salido escandalosa como la mía...

Ken mejor no dijo nada de cómo solía ser en aquella etapa su niña hiperactiva de cuatro años. Como sus suegros le habían dicho, había salido una mini Yolei multiplicado por seis.

-mirad chicos... –empezó Matt para calmar a sus amigos, en especial a su mejor amigo y su hermano- si vais a hablar de vuestros problemas con vuestros hijos...

-yo solo chantajeé a tu hermano... –respondió Tai como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-yo solo expliqué mi punto de vista... –respondió Tk de la misma manera.

-yo no he dicho nada al respeto... –contestó Ken impresionado de que le llamara a él también la atención.

Matt movió nuevamente la cabeza y cogió a su hijo en brazos y dejando a la sala a los tres que seguían "charlando" de sus problemas y se fue a la cocina.

Depositó al pequeño en el andador para que paseara tranquilamente y libremente.

-aquí por lo menos estaremos tranquilos...

DING DONG

-esa ha de ser la señorita Takeuchi. A ver que clase de mujer es... –dijo Matt lleno de intriga.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó completamente parado. Tenía los ojos como platos al ver aquella persona delante de él y la boca abierta sin poder creerse lo que veía. Parecía un sueño al que no le gustaría despertar.

-so... ¿Sora? –susurró Matt confuso.

Pestañeando varias veces sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

-perdón la tardanza... me llamo Saori Takeuchi... –se excusó aquella chica que tenía delante.

Matt despertó y se dio cuenta de que se había confundido. Pero... es que era casi idéntica a ella, lo único que cambiaba era la forma de tener el cabello y que esa muchacha parecía un poco insegura.

Por lo demás era lo mismo. Cabello pelirrojo, ojos rojos, hasta esa sonrisa dulce...

Es que el azar del destino no solo tuvo que disponer que esa jovencita tuviese un nombre casi igual, sino que se pareciera a ella.

-señor Ishida... -preguntó preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba.

-oh perdone... –volviendo a la realidad- sígame... –llevándola a la cocina y dejar que sus amigos siguieran discutiendo tranquilamente.

-----

En la cocina donde estaban los dos solos y el pequeño Mark quieto al lado de su padre jugando con el muñeco que Sora le había dejado y que de vez en cuando zarandeaba el muñeco al mismo tiempo que decía "piyo, piyo, piyo" y luego reía como si dijera un chiste tan bueno en el que solo podía reírse él.

Esa acción hacía que tanto Matt como la jovencita sonrieran.

-es un niño encantador... –confesó la joven- y además parece muy tranquilo...

-bueno... al principio no era tan tranquilo... pero... eso no importa... –sin darle mucha importancia a lo que sucedía hacía unas semanas. No quería recordar aquella época tan terrible en la que su hijo no paraba de llorar en ningún momento, ni para comer, y para hacerlo dormir era todo un esfuerzo hercúleo. Y finalmente, un día cualquiera dejó de llorar como comprendiendo que sus lágrimas no harían nada para que su madre regresase.

Al fin de cuentas, Sora le había criado todo el tiempo, y era lógico aquel comportamiento.

-así que tiene 24 años¿no? –preguntó Matt para olvidarse del pasado.

-así es...

-¿tiene alguna experiencia con niños?

-sí. Tengo dos hermanas casadas y las dos con hijos. Me los dejaban constantemente para que los cuidara. Además, anteriormente con 14 años trabajé como cuidadora de un recién nacido... y claro como ahora ha crecido, -sonriendo, por lo que él sonrió con ella- ya no necesita de mis cuidados... sus padres viajaban constantemente.

-o sea¿qué ese fue su último trabajo?

-no, estuve trabajando un año como ama de casa, sustituyendo a una mujer embarazada... pueden darle referencias en ambos lados si lo desea...

Era perfecta. Pensó Yamato. Tenía experiencia con los niños, ama de casa... pero¿qué estaba buscando una esposa y madre o una asistenta?

-escuche señorita Takeuchi... perdone si esto la molesta pero¿tiene novio o algo? Como romance, ya me entiende... –preguntó el hombre sin andarse con más rodeos.

La joven se entristeció bajando la cabeza ante la sorpresa de Matt.

-verá... hasta hace poco estaba con un chico... casi comprometidos... pero le dejé por motivos personales... –finalizó tristemente.

-lo siento... –disculpándose como si hubiera metido la pata.

-no... ahora estoy bien... –intentando sonar alegre, aunque Matt vio que en el fondo aún seguía deprimida por ese suceso- y él está resignado con esa idea... hasta tiene otra... y me alegro por él...

Matt la vio así, y la vio dulce y hermosa. Como su Sora. Conocía tan bien a Sora, que si fuera ella no habría aceptado un anuncio como el que había puesto. Y esa jovencita que era como ella¿por qué lo había aceptado siendo tan bella y con una personalidad tan dulce?

Es entonces cuando vio que la chica se ruborizó y se dio cuenta de que había preguntado en alto.

-oh... lo siento... no pretendía... –intentando darle una explicación de porque se lo había preguntado, sin embargo, la vergüenza le impedía hablar.

-no... –contestó comprendiendo- verá... si he aceptado es porque quiero olvidar a mi novio. Rehacer mi vida.

Hasta en eso, pensó Matt. Esa chica era totalmente idéntica a Sora. Ella también con la idea de hacer nuevamente su vida. Parecía una gemela suya. Si Sora estuviera aquí, seguro que habrían hecho buenas migas.

Pensando en ella la deprimió, tenía que animarse.

-muchas gracias. –dijo Ishida de pronto- Eso ha sido todo.

-de acuerdo...

-si... bueno... si es elegida, la llamaré...

-muy bien. Encantada de conocerle. –estrechándole la mano.

Antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina se dirigió hacia el niño y se agachó a su altura.

-¡hasta luego! –se despidió del pequeño con una dulce sonrisa.

Mark la examinó con curiosidad y poco a poco le lanzó una tímida sonrisa.

-es un niño agradable. Debe sentirse orgulloso. Hasta pronto.

Con esas palabras, la joven se despidió del rubio dejándole con una sonrisa y la verdad muy animado. La depresión que sentía se había ido gracias a lo que esa chica le había dicho.

-tiene razón. Puedo estar orgulloso de mi pequeño... antes no me había dado cuenta de lo que eres para mí... –cogiéndolo y abrazándolo con cariño.

-----

Fue a la sala, donde Tai y Tk seguían con el mismo problema y Ken con cara de cansancio con su hija encima pidiéndole una y otra vez... "papá juguemos otra vez, otra vez" "haz de caballo, caballito" y los otros niños imitando lo que la mayor hacía.

Sonrió con gracia ante tal escena, mientras su hijo se unía donde estaban las otras niñas.

-bueno¿alguien quiere una copa? –preguntó Matt de pronto muy contento.

Tai y Tk dejaron de discutir y Ken le miró como si tuviese energías.

-¿eh? –preguntó Tai casi sin captar el contenido de la frase.

-ya están todas entrevistadas, hasta Saori... –contestó a una pregunta que no había sido formulada.

-¿Saori? –preguntó su hermano extrañado de que le llamase ya por el nombre de pila.

-así es... –respondió cogiendo cuatro copas de un armario silbando de alegría dejando a los hombres totalmente sorprendidos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veían de esa manera.

-Yamato-san, dinos¿es qué esa chica...? –preguntó Ken con sospecha.

-sí... será la elegida... es la candidata perfecta...

-¿y físicamente cómo es? –preguntó Tai interesado.

-ya la veréis... os aseguro que os sorprenderá... pero... –mirando por la ventana- he visto algo en esa chica... y he estado pensando... y por el bien de mi hijo, creo que será lo mejor... –dejándoles confusos- esta noche la llamaré para comunicarle que ha sido elegida y mañana le explicaré lo que de verdad quiero con ella...

-Matt... –empezó su amigo imaginando algo, no muy agradable- ¿de qué estás hablando?

o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, aquella chica volvía nuevamente a la casa Ishida donde estaba sorprendida de que la escogieran.

-...así que a partir de ahora –le decía Yamato- te pido por favor que me llames por mi nombre, señor Ishida suena a hombre mayor y aún no lo soy... y también fuera formalismos de usted... ¿comprendido?

-sí...

-pero antes de nada, quiero saber algo... ¿tienes trabajo?

-no, pero tranquilo, encontraré trabajo de inmediato... –dijo apresuradamente- tengo una tía que me dice...

-escucha Saori... cuando me decidí por ti, era porque te veía como una buena mujer, como mi mu... como mi ex esposa... –corrigiéndose tristemente- por eso, quiero poner unas condiciones y luego decides en si quedarte y estar conmigo o dejarlo...

La joven puso atención en sus palabras.

o.o.o.o.o

-...y por eso, -después de explicarle lo que en realidad tenía en mente respeto a ella- ¿aún quieres aceptar?

-sí... sin ninguna duda... -como si estuviera más convencida de aquello. En cierta forma le calmaba.

-está bien... –contento de su respuesta- pues te enseñaré la casa...

Y pasando una mano por su espalda hace lo dicho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varios años después...

Un niño rubio de ojos azules bastante alto para su edad caminaba por las calles de Odaiba con una alegría en su cara y tarareando una canción todo contento con el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una chaqueta azul oscuro, con una corbata marina debajo de una camisa blanco. Y unos pantalones de pierna corta marrones.

-Mark cariño, -dijo una señora anciana a sus espaldas- toma, se te ha caído este muñeco de la mochila.

-ah gracias señora Chiba... –recibiéndolo y abrazándolo con ternura.

-Mark, hijo... ¿por qué sigues aún con ese muñeco que para empezar es para niñas? –dijo la señora Chiba con cierto reproche.

El niño sonrió más ampliamente.

-tengo mis razones. Buenas tardes señora Chiba, tengo que llegar a casa temprano para jugar con Ryu... adiós... –alejándose de ella.

-este niño... –murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa- han pasado ya siete años... siete largos años... parece que fue ayer cuando Mark estaba con sus padres... con su verdadera madre... que pena que un chiquillo de tan buen corazón viva en una mentira... –deprimiéndose.

-----

Mientras en el ascensor donde el pequeño Ishida miraba detenidamente su muñeco gastado con una sonrisa.

-"Piyo", eres mi gran tesoro... y no sé porque te tengo tanto cariño. –sin entender porque no podía dejarlo. Era como si una parte de su alma estuviese en ese muñeco.

Las puertas se abrieron y Mark dejó de hablar con el muñeco para que nadie le tomase por loco.

Se dirigió al departamento 508 y abrió la puerta de su casa.

-ya he llegado...

-hola Mark, -dijo una voz de mujer desde la cocina, el cual el niño fue de inmediato- ¿qué tal en el colegio?

-eh... –dudando un poco- bien como siempre... ¿dónde está Ryu?

-en la sala jugando...

-¿y qué hay de cena? –estirándose todo lo que podía para ver los platos que hacía, aunque el olor le dio que pensar que había comida rica.

Por lo menos para él.

-pues... –algo nerviosa- arroz con hamburguesas... no me ha dado tiempo de hacer otra cosa... a tu padre no le va a gustar la idea de comerlas... es que Ryu no para... –como justificándose de porque había esa cena.

-pero a mí me encantan... –dijo el niño sacando la lengua divertido- bueno, pues ya me encargo yo de vigilarlo y de paso juego con él...

Y se dirige a la sala donde un niño de tres años jugaba tranquilamente con unos muñecos que estaban tirados sobre la alfombra y con la tele y el aparato de vídeo encendido donde echaban los típicos programas infantiles, aunque grabados, y que el pequeño no mostraba atención, solo cuando había música que las miraba muy entretenido y cantaba con ellas. Entonces su vista se encontró con la de Mark, y corrió hacia él todo ilusionado.

-hola hermano¿qué tal? –preguntó aquel niño que era idéntico a su madre Saori.

-pues contento de ver a mi hermanito pequeño... –le contestó Mark sonriendo.

o.o.o.o.o

Por la noche, Matt llegaba de trabajar como solía pasar todos diariamente, excepto los días que tenía libre.

-ya estoy aquí...

-Yamato... -apareciendo Saori de la cocina un poco seria y preocupada.

-ah Saori... mira que ya...

-escucha Yamato. –cortándole- Han llamado del colegio... al parecer Mark tuvo una pelea...

-¿cómo? –dijo sorprendido.

o.o.o.o.o

Un poco más tarde, en una habitación infantil, Matt se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama sin saber como tratar a su hijo de siete años, después de lo que se había enterado completamente del asunto, y mientras éste tirando de su gastado muñeco favorito como si no tuviera importancia alguna lo que había pasado.

-mira... –empezó Matt pacientemente- comprendo que quisieras haberte mostrado valiente... es que vamos... entiendo tu posición de querer ser un caballero en salvar a la dama, como acostumbras... pero¿es qué no tienes sentido! –perdiendo la paciencia totalmente.

-venga papi... tampoco fue para tanto... no he acabado en el hospital, pero ellos casi... –dijo el niño orgulloso de su proeza.

-pero... -al borde de un colapso- escucha y entiende lo que te voy a decir, ellos te doblaban la edad...

-sí, lo entiendo... -fingiendo del todo burlón.

Matt tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar, pero se contuvo y continuó.

-eran tres...

-son muchos... –le siguió el niño burlonamente.

-y tú eras uno y tienes siete años¿crees que es correcto que un niño de primaria se pelee con tres de secundaria?

El niño pareció pensarlo muy detenidamente.

-realmente... –empezó- no es correcto... pero en mi caso sí... -sin abandonar esa sonrisa, y Matt lo dio por todo abandonado, era inútil discutir con su hijo, como sucedía con su madre hacía muchos años- por cierto¿Saori y Ryu ya se fueron?

-sí... hará un rato... Saori dijo que hoy Seinosuke les recogía...

-el padre de Ryu es muy bueno... –dijo el pequeño, ahora con voz nostálgica- me ha contado muchas cosas de él... a pesar de que tiene tres años es un encanto... –sonriendo- me gustaría que fuese mi hermanito de verdad... pero... –entristeciéndose.

Matt le vio así y le arrimó a él para abrazarlo, reconfortándolo y meciéndole como si aún fuese aquel niño de poco más de un año.

Inesperadamente a su mente, llegaba la charla que había mantenido con Saori hace seis años explicándole aquellas condiciones que él había puesto por el bien de su hijo y también de la mujer.

-----

"-escucha Saori, -empezó Ishida seriamente- antes de nada quiero aclararte que entre nosotros no va haber ningún tipo de romance, ni roce, ni nada... -la chica iba a decir algo- por favor, no digas nada. Déjame decirte todo lo que tengo pensado y después decides que hacer.

La chica asintió y le dejó continuar.

-eres una chica muy atractiva y encantadora. No te mereces estar con alguien como yo, que todavía ama a su... a su ex esposa. La amo con toda mi alma, y no puedo cambiarla por nadie. Por eso, he decidido que te conviertas en una especie de asistenta, que cuides de mi hijo y te encargues de la casa. Yo solo no puedo. Necesito ayuda. Por supuesto te pagaría una buena suma. Así que es trabajo más bien lo que pido... pero también me gustaría tener una amiga y que me ayude a llevarlo todo y lo que le diré a Mark en un futuro cuando pregunte por su madre..."

-----

Y unos años después, Saori había encontrado el amor en Seinosuke, compañero de trabajo de Matt. Bueno, más bien él había planeado que se enamoraran y lo consiguió. Se casaron y tuvieron un hijo de tres años, Ryu.

Aún así, Saori siguió trabajando para Matt y también eran muy buenos amigos. Muchas veces ella le decía que debía encontrar a Sora, hacerla regresar, pero él no podía, por una razón. Por una mentira que había formado.

-papi...

-¿qué?

-¿ya no estás enfadado porque me peleé? –mirándole de reojo.

Es entonces cuando Matt se acordó del asunto. Lo miró y suspiró.

-ahora ya no puedo decirte nada... –dijo el padre resignado- está hecho. Por suerte, no creo que sus padres presenten quejas... les será difícil de creer algo así... pero, quiero saber el motivo de la pelea. ¿Por qué fue?

-verás, es que se estaban metiendo con Arimi... le habían quitado su muñeca... a mí si me quitasen a "Piyo", les partiría la cara... –poniendo mala cara pensando en si eso llegase a suceder.

Matt se contrajo. Piyo era el muñeco que Sora le dejó a su hijo cuando se marchó hace años. Se lo había dejado al lado del niño. Y Mark inconscientemente lo tomó como su peluche favorito.

-... y por eso –continuaba Mark- no podía dejar que Arimi sufriera por la pérdida de la muñeca que su madre le regaló... por favor papá compréndelo... -viendo que no hablaba, lo miró con detenimiento- ¿te pasa algo¿Estás bien? Por favor contesta.

Ese era uno de los aspectos parecido a su madre. Su preocupación por los demás. Y de él llevaba su físico y su rebeldía. Todo lo demás, era de ella.

-papá¿por qué sonríes de esa forma? –preguntó el niño desconcertado.

-ah... nada... solo... solo pensaba en... nada... creo que me puse nostálgico. Bueno... voy a cambiarme para cenar -y se marcha de la habitación dejando a su hijo solo comprendiendo la verdad.

-por mamá otra vez me imagino... –con un suspiro- pero¿cómo puedes quererla tanto después de...?

No pudo continuar porque las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle. El solo hecho de pensar o recordarla hacía que toda alegría se esfumara.

o.o.o.o.o

Al día siguiente por la noche.

-¿seguro que estarás bien tú solo Mark? –preguntó Saori preocupada y arreglada para marcharse.

-que sí Saori... papá no ha de tardar en llegar... así que vete tranquila...

-esta bien... pero no hagas tus típicas travesuras que nos conocemos... –le advirtió de antemano y muy seriamente.

-desgraciadamente no podré hacerlas. Tengo un trabajo que mañana he de entregar...

-que niño tan encantador eres... –con sarcasmo- esta bien, pero procura no irte tarde para cama...

-que sí... adiós...

-venga mami, -empezó Ryu tirándole de la falda- que tengo hambre...

-sí, ya nos vamos... adiós Mark –despidiéndose.

-ah sí, adiós... –dijo Mark con una media sonrisa.

El pequeño Mark ve como el niño que consideraba un hermano iba muy feliz con su madre y no pudo sentir tener una punzada de envidia hacia aquel niño.

Negó la cabeza, si seguía pensando en su madre no pararía de deprimirse. Haría ese trabajo y así se olvidaría de todo.

-----

Ya era casi de medianoche y Mark seguía con su trabajo, aunque ya le quedaba poco.

-bien, ahora solo falta pegar esto y ya está...

Buscó por su habitación el pegamento pero no lo encontraba.

-ah, -acordándose- ahora recuerdo que papá le cogió el otro día. Y si mal no recuerdo luego lo guardó en su cajón.

Fue hasta la habitación y allí estaba. Justo cuando iba a cerrar el cajón, algo le llamó la atención. Un sobre.

Su curiosidad le picaba mucho y comenzaba a pensar que quizás su padre tuviera una aventurilla en secreto. Leyó el remitente donde ponía "Sora Takenouchi" lo que le sorprendió. Su curiosidad le picó cada vez más. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta para leerla.

-----

_Mi querido amor:_

_Siento irme sin haberme despedido de ti cara a cara, pero sé que no tendría el valor de hacerlo, además de que no me dejarías marchar. Comprende que esto es lo mejor para ambos que seguir con este falso matrimonio. No quiero acabar odiándote aunque puede que después de esto seas tú el que llegues a odiarme._

_No te preocupes por mí y no me sigas. Eso nos hará más daño a los dos. Porque a pesar de las cosas bonitas que me dijiste esta noche, que las guardaré en mi corazón, las olvidarás mañana aunque dijeses que no._

_Te quiero mucho, nunca nadie me hizo sentir como lo has hecho tú. Y yo rompí nuestra relación. El lazo que desde hacía mucho tiempo nos unía. No quiero que en un futuro Mark, nuestro hijo, se dé cuenta que pasa algo extraño entre sus padres y su vida quede destruida. Cuida bien de nuestro hijo, de la persona que con tu ayuda traje al mundo. Búscale una madre para que siga con esa alegría que cada día te dedicaba._

_Cuídate tú también. Te doy las gracias por haber sido mi compañero, el que estuvo a mi lado, mi novio, mi amante, mi marido, el padre de mi hijo... _

_¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te había dicho que mi sueño era el estar contigo casada y con hijos? Pues en cierta forma se hizo realidad. Mis peticiones fueron escuchadas. Joe no es el padre de Mark, sino tú. Mi único amor, que no sé como agradecerte el darme esta noche, esta última y única noche de amor, después de haberte, por así decirlo, traicionado. Me sentiste volver ser amada, pero la realidad y tú bien la sabes es que esta felicidad solo durará un corto tiempo._

_Te lo ruego, cuida bien de Mark._

_Y perdóname por haberos abandonado._

_Tu fiel, Sora._

-----

Mark estaba confuso y sorprendido. No entendía nada, pero tenía algo claro en mente.

-Mark¿qué haces aquí? –apareciendo Matt de pronto tras la puerta.

El niño se dio la vuelta para encararse con su padre, mostrando en su mirada rencor y lágrimas.

-¿por qué papá¿Por qué? –con un tono cargado de ira.

Matt se contrajo. El ver en la mano de su hijo la carta que Sora le había dejado antes de marcharse le ponía nervioso. ¿Qué podía decirle ahora?

-por que... -empezando a caer libremente aquellas lágrimas por sus mejillas- ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE CREER QUE MI MADRE HABÍA MUERTO!

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:**

Huy, huy, así que Matt le había hecho creer al pequeño Mark que Sora había muerto, como me encanta enredar las cosas en este fic... y aún falta lo que viene porque...

Antes de nada aclaro que la mayoría de este fic ha sido inventado recientemente. Es decir, que Matt hubiera tenido la idea de buscar una madre para Mark, que apareciesen Tai, Tk y Ken, que apareciese un personaje nuevo como Saori, es totalmente reciente y otras cosas más que ahora no me acuerdo. Otra cosa, que si los nombres de los hijos son casi iguales a los del fic Digimon: The New World, es porque así me es más fácil distinguir uno de otro.

Aclaro de paso, que Juri Katou es la de Tamers, e Izumi la de Frontier. Me pareció interesante y divertido ponerlas como posibles candidatas a Matt. Y no porque me cayeran mal, al contrario, me caen muy bien.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews que en serio, me animan mucho.

'Atori'


	7. Capítulo 7

_Ya aviso que este capítulo me quedó un tanto raro y muy apurado. No esperéis mucho de él. _

_Capítulo 7_

-Mark, por favor abre... –pidió Matt al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hijo.

-¡déjame en paz! –fue lo que le contestó el pequeño en una mezcla de frustración y angustia. Y aunque Matt no las viera pudo sentir que lloraba amargamente.

-genial... –murmuró Matt en un suspiro- ahora sí que la he hecho buena...

Dentro de la habitación un niño pequeño lloraba descontroladamente abrazando con fuerza a su desgastado muñeco "Piyo"

-"¿cómo pudo mentirme algo así¿Cómo pudo decirme que mi madre estaba muerta? Yo siempre queriendo tener una madre... y descubro que... que... que mi madre está viva y... y aún por encima me abandona... no es justo..." –se incorpora en la cama y con su puño se seca las lágrimas para no mostrar ningún signo de debilidad, algo impropio de él. Saca de su bolsillo aquella carta que aún llevaba consigo y vuelve a leerla.

En aquella carta muchas cosas le llamaban la atención, y algunas le resultaba confusas.

_'Comprende que esto es lo mejor para ambos que seguir con este falso matrimonio.'_

¿Qué quería decir aquello?

_'No quiero que en un futuro Mark, nuestro hijo, se dé cuenta que pasa algo extraño entre sus padres y su vida quede destruida. Cuida bien de nuestro hijo, de la persona que con tu ayuda traje al mundo. Búscale una madre para que siga con esa alegría que cada día te dedicaba.'_

Indudablemente su madre, aquella persona pensaba en su futuro, no en sí misma.

_'Joe no es el padre de Mark, sino tú.'_

Otra cosa que no comprendía. ¿Quién era Joe¿Por qué su madre había puesto aquello¿Qué quería decir¿Es que acaso no era hijo de quien pensaba que era¿O es que aquella mujer llamada Sora no era su madre?

Era todo tan misterioso.

El toque nuevamente volvió a su puerta tras algunos minutos de silencio haciendo que el pequeño rubio frunciera el entrecejo.

-papá... no quiero hablarte...

-ni tampoco conmigo –dijo una mujer abriendo la puerta sonriéndole tiernamente.

-ah... ¿qué...? –decía entre balbuceos de que ella estuviera allí.

-tu padre me llamó... –dijo aquella mujer como justificante de su estadía en ese lugar- me ha contado que ya te enteraste de la existencia de tu madre... mejor dicho, de lo que mi hija hizo...

-¿eh? –sorprendido- ¿tú eres la madre... de...?

-así es... –afirmándolo- no soy tu abuela postiza como te hacíamos creer, soy tu abuela biológica como Natsuko.

El niño agachó la cabeza frustrado. Al parecer todos sabían aquello y le habían mentido. No sabía si enfadarse u odiarles. ¿Qué clase de gente le hacía creer que su madre estaba muerta? Y más siendo de su propia familia.

La madre de Sora miraba al pequeño de forma compasiva de cómo Mark parecía debatir consigo mismo sobre como reaccionar.

-escucha cariño... –empezó la mujer- no te creas que te lo íbamos a ocultar de por vida... quizás tu padre sí... pero solo para que no odiaras a Sora... él sabía como eras y como reaccionarías... –Mark no dijo nada ante aquellas palabras- pero debes entender que hubo buenos motivos para que tu madre se marchara...

-pero... me ha abandonado... ella me ha abandonado... –soltando aquello tan doloroso con lágrimas.

-sí, lo sé... y no te creas que le fue fácil tomar aquella decisión... días antes de su partida me lo comentaba... pero nunca llegué a creer que lo hiciera en serio... parecía estar muy confusa... pero mi hija es una persona muy sensible que necesita mucho amor...

-pero papá... es que no la quería... o acaso... el... el nombre que aparece en la carta... la persona que se llama Joe¿tiene algo que ver...?

La mujer cerró los ojos con un suspiro y finalmente los abrió mirándole.

-me temo que tiene mucho que ver... pero eso no me corresponde contártelo... sino tu padre... dale una oportunidad... está muy arrepentido con todo... en el fondo él también es alguien muy sensible y teme ser lastimado... –se levanta de la cama con una sonrisa dejando a su nieto para que pensara las cosas- a propósito... –comentó antes de abandonar la habitación- ese muñeco al que le tienes tanto cariño, era el tesoro más preciado de tu madre... y te lo dio a ti... –cerrando la puerta finalmente dejando a su nieto sin palabras.

-----

En la sala, Matt se encontraba nervioso y fumaba para calmarse aunque fuera un poco. Sin embargo le era inevitable. De todas formas, que su vida quedase así destruida y las personas que más amaba sufrieran en ese momento, no era por culpa suya, ni tampoco de Sora, era por culpa de aquel sujeto que de pequeños le consideraba un fiel amigo.

-una maldita rata es lo que es... –dándole una calada al cigarrillo, entrecerrando los ojos donde aparecía la imagen de Joe Kido delante de él. Él al igual que Taichi tenían ganas de darle una paliza.

La confusión que había provocado Joe Kido, había hecho que él pensara equivocadamente sobre el padre de su hijo hacía años.

Si aquellas pruebas no hubieran dado Taichi, de seguro que él no habría perdido aquel varón, el cual el hombre Yagami aún se lamentaba.

-¿no recuerdas que Sora odiaba que fumaras? –le dijo una voz de mujer en tono severo a sus espaldas perteneciente a la madre de Sora- si el niño te ve, se le pegara tus costumbres... –reprochándoselo- ya es una suerte que dejaras la bebida...

-¿y qué quiere que hiciera Toshiko? Su hija me ha dejado solo... solo ante la crianza de lo que es su hijo también...

-pero no para ello tienes que desquitarte con la bebida y el tabaco... Saori me ha contado la última pelea del niño...

-Toshiko, ya sabe que no paso mucho tiempo en casa... –apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía delante encima de la mesita- ¿por qué cree que finalmente decidí que Saori se convirtiera en mi asistenta?

-Yamato... –sentándose a su lado- voy a ser franca contigo... Saori es una mujer casada y con un hijo... no debe estar para siempre dependiendo de tu casa y de tu hijo...

-lo sé... por eso he pensado en que cuando Mark tenga la edad reglamentaria que viva él solo...

-¿de verdad deseas que tu hijo pase la misma soledad que tú pasaste? –le recriminó la mujer.

-tú misma has indicado que no puedo atar a Saori a mi vida...

-Yamato... –empezó la mujer ahora con voz desesperada- ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Sora¿Por qué no la traes de vuelta?

El hombre ante aquella petición cerró los ojos dolorido. No podía mentir que deseaba que estuviera con él.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas retroceder en el tiempo, en el día en que él le había dicho que todo iba a seguir igual...

Que gran equivocación al decir aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué no había dicho lo que en realidad su corazón deseaba? Olvidarlo y empezar de nuevo. ¿Por qué no había dicho aquello?

La madre de Sora, Toshiko, observó a su yerno angustiado de cómo se comía la cabeza pensando en mil cosas. Inconscientemente miró el reloj que había en la pared y se levantó.

-tengo que irme... ya es muy tarde...

-ah sí claro... lo siento... –levantándose él también para acompañarla a la puerta- muchas gracias por venir Toshiko.

-no ha sido nada... por cierto, creo que ahora Mark querrá escucharte... necesita que le expliques la verdad... y te aconsejo que esta vez no mientas en nada.

-descuida... –afirmó con una sonrisa- después de esto, va a ser lo mejor...

-y Yamato, reconsidera lo que te dije de ir a buscar a Sora... solo tú puedes traerla de vuelta... –su rostro se torna triste- Haruhiko y yo la echamos de menos... no sabemos dónde está o como se encuentra... por favor Yamato...

-lo pensaré... pero no prometo nada... entiéndalo... –fue su única respuesta en un rostro completamente inexpresivo.

-ya... ¡adiós!

Matt cerró la puerta y dio un largo suspiro. Si por él fuera, la buscaría por tierra y agua, pero eran aquellas palabras que le había dicho.

La idea de hacer una vida nueva... no quería ver aquello. No quería verla con otro hombre, con una familia, con hijos... no quería ver eso.

-papá... –sonó la voz insegura de su hijo fuera de la habitación cargando su peluche favorito. El hombre le miró donde estaba algo extraño- quiero... quiero saberlo todo... todo sobre mi madre... quiero saberlo... –con una mirada suplicante.

-----

En la sala, sentados en el sofá Mark todavía agarrando a su muñeco predilecto miraba atentamente a su padre donde éste comenzó a contarle toda la historia.

-verás hijo... conocí a tu madre hace muchos años, cuando hacíamos cuarto de primaria. En aquel tiempo yo había vivido en Shibuya y me había mudado con tu abuelo a Odaiba.

-porque los abuelos se habían divorciado¿verdad? –Mark conocía perfectamente los sucesos por el cual sus abuelos paternos habían pasado, su padre se lo había contado convirtiéndolo luego en una bonita historia de amor.

-así es... de lo contrario seguiría viendo en Shibuya y no podría haber conocido a tu madre...

-pero después de todo no fue tan mal el que se divorciaran... y además ahora ya están nuevamente juntos... –recordando la segunda parte de la historia donde sus abuelos se habían reconciliado.

-sí... lo sé... ahora que lo pienso... puedo afirmar que me parezco completamente a mi padre... –con una sonrisa triste.

-eso es verdad... el abuelo y tú sois muy amables y muy buenos...

-la verdad... no me refería a eso especialmente...

El niño hizo una mueca de estar confuso.

-da igual... –soltó rápidamente el rubio menor- papá sigue con lo de mi madre...

-ah sí, es verdad... ¿dónde estaba?

-en que conociste a mamá cuando hicisteis cuarto de primaria... en otras palabras que solo me has contado desde cuando la conoces...

-muy audaz... –replicó Matt sarcásticamente- pues bien, como te decía la conocí en el cuarto curso, pero no por ello me presenté ante ella y entablamos una hermosa amistad... yo no era muy sociable... siempre estaba solo... y al año siguiente hubo un campamento de verano. En un principio no quería ir, pero no tuve otro remedio, ya que tu tío Tk asistiría...

-y si mal no recuerdo, el tío y tú cuando los abuelos estaban divorciados, casi nunca os veíais...

-ajá... por eso acepté el ir... como sabes, en el campamento nos dividieron en grupos y en mi grupo estaban dos chicos y una chica que no conoces, tu madre, tu tío y Tai...

-¿Tai¿El mismo Taichi que conozco¿El padre de Arimi? –preguntó sorprendido.

-el mismo...

-¡vaya! –exclamó Mark asombrado- no sabía que desde tan pequeño eras amigo de tío Taichi... ¿y que más? Cuenta... ¿pasó algo en ese campamento de verano?

-ya lo creo... –con una sonrisa, recordándolo nostálgicamente- por decirlo de alguna manera tu madre, los demás y yo viajamos a un lugar mágico... y en ese lugar nos conocimos unos a otros formando un gran lazo de amistad... pero yo... en aquel lugar... cuando me di cuenta de cómo era tu madre en realidad... me enamoré de ella sin poder evitarlo...

-pero... si tenías... –el niño empezó hacer cuentas- tenías once años como para enamorarte...

-¿no tienes tú siete años y estás enamorado de tu amiguita Arimi? –comentó pícaramente alzando una ceja.

-ah... –sonrojado quedándose sin palabras- y... ¿y se lo llegaste a decir? –cambiando de tema para que continuara con la historia y no desviara el tema.

-no... nunca se lo llegué a decir... Taichi era su mejor amigo... pero a mí parecía que entre ellos había algo más... y como yo... yo mejor sabía como era la amistad... no podía traicionarle por una chica... y además, ella se veía feliz con él... por eso es que no hice nada... si ella era feliz con él, eso me tranquilizaba...

-¿y pasó eso? es decir, mamá tuvo un sentimiento especial por tío Taichi...

-la verdad es que nunca... ya te lo he dicho, yo pensé equivocadamente... de hecho, tanto él como ella me dijeron que se veían como hermanos... en sexto había sido...

-pero papá... esto... entonces¿tú te le declaraste?

-ya te dije que nunca le dije mis sentimientos...

-pero... si estabas por mamá... ¿tenías dudas de que no te correspondiera o qué?

-pues verás... –ensombreciéndose de pronto- antes te dije que en aquel campamento estaban Taichi, tu madre, tu tío, una chica más, dos chicos y yo...

-¿qué tiene eso que ver?

-pues verás... uno de los chicos... estaba por ella...

-ah entiendo... –dijo Mark imaginándoselo- como lo sabías, hiciste lo mismo que con Taichi... es decir, le dejaste a él el camino libre...

-sí... creía... creía... creía que alguien como él... –recordándolo amargamente- era bueno para ella... que era un amigo en el que se podía confiar... ¡un hipócrita! –murmuró con desagrado sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Joe? –susurró el niño recordando la carta por alguna extraña razón.

-¿eh? –Matt le miró algo alterado- ¿cómo...? –sin saber como su hijo sabía aquel nombre si nunca lo había mencionado debido a que le traía malos recuerdos.

-estaba escrito en la carta que mamá te dejó...

-ah claro... es verdad...

-¿y qué más¿Qué pasó? Aún queda mucho por contar...

-sí tienes razón... pues como te decía, él también estaba por tu madre y yo lo sabía... pero ella al parecer solo me quería a mí, así que se me declaró... en nochebuena concretamente...

-oh... debió de ser muy bonito... –sonriendo- y tú la aceptaste¿verdad?

-por supuesto... y así durante muchos años fuimos novios...

-y os casasteis... –completó el pequeño.

-no... sinceramente... un tiempo antes de que nacieras sucedió... el problema que aún está presente... –volviendo a ensombrecerse- Joe al parecer nunca quiso aceptar el que tu madre estuviera conmigo así que un día la llevó de copas, la emborrachó y se propasó con ella... yo en ese tiempo estaba en un viaje y cuando llegué... tu madre muy ingenuamente me contó todo lo sucedido... pero yo no lo quise comprender... estaba muerto de celos... no pensaba claramente... y fríamente la abandoné...

-pero papá... eso... eso no está bien...

-lo sé... no te creas que aún no me torturo por ello... pero lo peor vino después... y era que tu madre estaba embarazada y de él... eso decían las pruebas... y yo... ¿sabes lo que hacía? –tratando a su hijo como si se estuviera desahogando aquella pena con un adulto- Me iba con cualquier chica a la cama... pero cuando me contaron lo de su embarazo, volví... volví para que aquella criatura tuviera un padre...

-¿y qué pasa con ese Joe¿No fue él el culpable? Al menos, lo mínimo que debería hacer era hacerse cargo de la situación...

-hijo... si te digo que tan pronto se acostó con tu madre, huyó te quedarías de piedra...

-¿qué¿Huyó como una rata? –quedándose pálido ante lo que una persona pudiera llegar hacer.

-por supuesto... su verdadero plan era el que yo rompiera toda mi relación con ella... y lo consiguió...

-pero¿por qué lo hizo¿Solo porqué estaba por mamá y no aceptaba que estuviera contigo? –preguntó Mark confuso- ¿no es amigo vuestro?

-cariño... tú no sabes lo que los celos provocan... –dio un suspiro- y bueno, como te decía yo volví y le dije a tu madre que me casaría con ella solo por el niño, pero le había advertido que no habría amor ni cariño... ni un abrazo... solo... solo sexo sin importancia...

-¿cómo? –preguntó confuso ante eso último.

Matt se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con su hijo, con su pequeño de aún siete años.

-no... nada...

-ah...

-y entonces, para ella comenzó lo que sería un infierno... estar al lado de la persona que quieres pero que la trata cruelmente como yo lo hacía... sin embargo, el niño recibía toda clase de amor y ternura... yo lo quería como si yo fuera su propio padre...

-pero papá... –algo nervioso de cómo se refería a aquel niño- entonces¿insinúas que tengo un hermano¿Un hermanastro?

En ese momento, Mark solo pensó una cosa. Que su madre cuando huyó se llevó aquel niño dejándole solo.

-claro que no... –aclaró su padre de inmediato- ese niño... eres tú... –mirándole con ternura a lo que Mark quedó aliviado- y poco a poco que crecías me fui dando cuenta de que tenías unos rasgos físicos muy parecidos a los míos... como tu pelo y tus ojos... así que entonces hicimos unas pruebas... pero para fastidiarnos... dieron Taichi...

-¿cómo? –preguntó asustado.

-imagínate como debí ponerme yo cuando me enteré... fui a casa de Tai y casi lo mato...

-no me extraña... pero... no soy hijo de tío Tai... ¿verdad? –preguntó con temor.

-claro que no... verás, -empezó a explicar- cuando yo le dije a Taichi de lo que me había enterado, él me abrió los ojos revelándome que era totalmente imposible porque estaba de viaje de negocios. Y tuvimos tan mala pata de que su mujer me escuchara... así que el parto se adelantó... pero ella estaba muy nerviosa y alterada, aunque finalmente lo viera claro como yo... pero... desgraciadamente... como esperaba gemelos... perdió al segundo...

-¿eso significa que Arimi... sino fuera por aquello, tendría un hermano gemelo?

-acertaste... y pocos días después de aquello la enfermera que estaba allí en el parto dolida por lo que le pasó a Hiromi, vino a mi casa y me contó que antes de que Joe se fuera había dado instrucciones al personal, sino querían ser despedidas, ya que tenía mucha influencia, de que en las pruebas diera él... pero como después dijo Tai, pues se liaron...

-eso es ilegal... debería ir a la cárcel...

-no creo que vaya nunca... porque si Tai lo encontrara le rompería el cuello... perdió a su hijo por su culpa... –se echó para atrás pesadamente- menos mal que tanto Tai como Hiromi superaron aquello y tienen ahora al varón como esperaban...

-Taira es muy divertido... –riéndose acordándose del hermanito de su mejor amiga- es tan gracioso...

-no lo miento... se parece mucho a su padre... cabezota como él... y eso que solo tiene tres años.

-ah papá... no te desvíes... que aún no sé porque mamá se fue...

-es cierto... verás... –mirándole- después de aquello hicimos las pruebas en otro hospital, y claro está se dio que yo era tu padre... y como un estúpido... como antes le había dicho que si tú fueras mi hijo que la perdonaría... no se me ocurre otra cosa que mentirla... le dije que a pesar de todo las cosas irían a estar igual que antes... ella explotó y mirando por tu bien, me pidió el divorcio y sin que yo pudiera retenerla... huyó de mi lado...

-¿qué lo hizo por mi bien? –repitió incrédulo- ¿qué bien me hizo? A pesar de lo que le hiciste, eso no es excusa como para abandonarme...

-cariño... yo la trataba muy mal... otra mujer en su situación te habría dejado antes... y créeme que te adoraba... –el tono de su padre hizo que Mark comprendiera que no podía reprochar a su madre- pero ella... ella necesita mucho cariño... –recordándola con nostalgia- yo se lo prometí... yo le había prometido que cambiaría... que lo intentaría... pero no pudo más... no quería que tú vieras que algo raro nos pasaba y sufrieras por ello... además me hizo que te buscara una madre... pero no pude... cierto que necesitaba a alguien... a alguien que se ocupara de la casa y de ti...

-y de ahí salió Saori... ahora entiendo... y... ¿y no sabes dónde está?

-lo único que sé... es que cuando se fue... tomó un avión de madrugada... pero había tres destinos...

-¿y por qué no vamos por ella¿Por qué no la traemos de vuelta?

-porque... ella seguramente estará con otro... su deseo era hacer una familia... –con tristeza.

-pues yo quiero conocerla... a mí no me basta con conocerla mediante fotos o historias... y luego quiero que me diga a la cara que me busque otra madre... –dijo el niño muy decidido y serio sorprendiendo a Matt por aquel coraje. Sin duda, en ese aspecto era como Sora- vamos papá... tenemos que buscarla, traerla de vuelta, traerla a su verdadero hogar. Tío Ken puede echarnos una mano. Después de todo es detective.

-pero...

-papá... por favor... quiero que la familia esté unida. –con una mirada suplicante.

Matt lo miró así, y se vio así mismo, cuando era un niño, anhelando también en que su familia se uniera de nuevo.

Como recordaba aquellos tiempos en que se sentía solo y sin amigos. Y quien le cambió, había sido aquel querido amigo que no olvidaba a pesar de los años. Aquel amigo que no había vuelto a ver desde hacía tiempo.

-¿sabes qué hijo? Tienes razón... –contestó Matt con una sonrisa- traeremos a tu madre de vuelta a casa...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Varios días después de la decisión que el hombre Ishida había tomado.

-por eso Ken necesito tu ayuda... –después de contarle su intención de buscar a Sora- es muy fácil decirle a tu hijo que vamos a traerla, pero... cuando no tienes ni idea de donde puede estar... sobre todo después de tantos años...

-eh tranquilo amigo... –le calmó Ken dando un trago a su café- a ver, qué es lo último que sabes de ella... –le preguntó profesionalmente.

-pues que... que cogió un vuelo fuera del país... del continente... –deprimiéndose al recordar aquella mala noche de hace siete años.

-¿estás seguro¿Completamente seguro? –preguntó para cerciorarse.

-yo la vi coger un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto... y luego cuando llegué, le pregunté a la azafata y me dijo que la había visto...

-ajá... –asintió seriamente.

-y al parecer hubo tres vuelos... hacia Nueva York, Londres y Sydney...

-vaya... –rascándose la barbilla- ¿sabrías decirme cuál fue su última expresión? –preguntó seriamente.

-¿su expresión? –repitió. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella mirada tan perdida tan desolada?- ya debes de imaginarte... estaba tan triste, tan... pensando en sí misma... que incluso aquella noche cuando traté de detenerla... en las calles, la llamé pero o no me hizo caso o no me escuchó...

-entiendo... en ese caso deduzco que Sora querrá estar en un sitio completamente apartado de ti, lejos de ti...

-los lugares ya lo dicen todo Ken... además de que son grandes ciudades... por eso he acudido a ti... para que la localices...

-mira Matt, -empezó Ken con pesadez- lo haría encantado, de veras... pero últimamente estoy con un caso que sinceramente no me deja dormir...

-comprendo... –respondió Matt algo deprimido.

Ken vio el rostro de su amigo y se compadeció de él. Desde luego, que las cosas llegaran hasta tal extremo había sido por culpa de aquel hombre llamado Joe. Aquel hombre, que debía localizar por petición de ni más ni menos que de Taichi. El gran caso que llevaba desde hace años. Encontrarle para que después Taichi le rompiera la crisma para vengarse de la muerte de aquel niño que había perdido hace años.

Sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en ayudar de alguna manera al amigo que tenía delante.

Entonces de pronto se le ocurrió algo en lo que no había pensado.

-oye Matt, -decía Ken a lo que el susodicho levantó la cabeza para mirarle- puede que no pueda a ayudarte a encontrarla, pero, podrías ir tú a esos lugares.

-pero Ken... –con rostro incrédulo- ¿sabes lo que dices? eso sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar... imagínate que por ejemplo está en Nueva York... ni en un millón de años daría con ella en ese lugar tan inmenso...

-lo sé... no te estoy diciendo que la busques por tu cuenta, sino que... –se levanta del sillón dirigiéndose hacia uno de los armarios de la sala donde abre un cajón sacando un papelito de allí- vayas a estos lugares... –enseñándole un papel donde había el nombre de la empresa en la que Ken trabajaba y que también había por distintos lugares del mundo y la dirección y teléfono aún lado de cada una de ellas- dices que vas de parte mía y les pides que busquen si una mujer con el apellido Takenouchi aterrizó en esa ciudad hace siete años, y si en ese caso, fuera así, te darán la dirección... –Yamato le miró con un brillo de esperanza donde él le sonreía- aunque son de tierras lejanas, ellos también son amigos míos, no colegas de oficio...

-¿y cómo es eso? –preguntó curioso el rubio.

-porque les necesito para el caso del que te hablé. –contestó el peliazul.

Matt miró nuevamente el papel que Ichijoji le había dado donde estaban marcadas tres direcciones en especial, la sucursal en Londres, Sydney y Nueva York.

-muchas gracias Ken...

-¿y qué destino piensas tomar primero?

Matt pareció pensarlo un momento. Estudió las tres ciudades y lo que Sora hubiera deseado hasta que por fin se decidió.

-Londres... recuerdo que Sora quería ir a Europa fuera como fuera. Tenía un sueño. Quería llegar a ser diseñadora, y yo creo que ese lugar es el apropiado.

-sí, estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría. Por cierto, -acordándose- ¿y Mark? –preguntó el detective- ¿qué vas hacer con él?

-me lo llevaré por supuesto... –afirmó con una sonrisa- cogeré una baja temporal en su colegio para que venga conmigo... –mirando el cielo desde la ventana de la casa Ichijoji- Sora no aceptará venir viniendo de mí... pero no podrá negarse si quien se lo pide es el hijo que abandonó...

-¿y qué pasará si por destino de la vida ella está casada? No quiero desanimarte, -agregó de inmediato nervioso- es solo que lo tomes como una posibilidad...

-lo sé... –apartando la vista de la ventana para posar sus ojos zafiro sobre los suyos- sé que puedo encontrarme con muchas cosas que no me podrían gustar... pero tengo una esperanza que ella siga todavía soltera y que aún me quiera... y si... si estuviera casada... –arrastrando las palabras deprimido callando demasiado tiempo- la dejaré vivir tranquila y... y Mark se quedará con ella...

-¿cómo? –preguntó atónito Ichijoji- Matt¿estás loco!

-mira Ken, todos me lo dicen... Mark la pasa en casa siempre solo... Saori no va a estar conmigo el resto de su vida... tiene que hacer la suya... y yo no quiero que Mark pase la soledad que yo pasé...

Su acompañante dio un largo suspiro de resignación viendo la determinación de su amigo y que nada ni nadie le cambiaría de opinión.

-no sé porque... pero me da la sensación de que ya lo tenías pensado desde hace tiempo...

-Ken... te ruego por favor que esto no se lo cuentes a nadie... –dijo de inmediato.

-comprendido... –dando otro suspiro- de todas formas, espero que no tengas que dejar a tu hijo Mark con Sora, eso significaría que tú estarías solo, que volverías a la soledad de antes... –calló un momento- te deseo suerte en el viaje.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Días más tarde Matt con su hijo se encontraban en el avión camino a una de las ciudades europeas.

El pequeño Mark se mostraba encantada y le excitaba viajar por avión, para él era la primera vez que montaba en ese medio de transporte, y cuando embarcó hasta tuvo miedo, un miedo que no dejó ver delante de su familia, los amigos de su padre, y los suyos cuando se despidieron de ellos. Y ahora encontraba aquello como una tontería. Aunque sinceramente quería pisar tierra. Horas, días de vuelo le agotaba. Después de todo era un niño de siete años a punto de cumplir ocho como agregaba él orgullosamente.

-vaya... parece que estamos llegando... –comentó Matt mirando por la ventanilla. Su hijo se acercó a él donde veía la hierba clara y limpia. Castillos de estilo victoriano históricos.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y Mark sabía porque podía ser aquello. Su madre. Muy pronto vería a su madre. Por fin vería a aquella madre que en el fondo adoraba a pesar de que le abandonara.

-por cierto Mark¿qué tal tu inglés?

-perfect, dad... –contestó riéndose.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En Londres, un taxi había recogido a padre e hijo. Matt dijo el destino, aquel lugar donde Ken le había dicho que le ayudarían.

A medida que el taxi cruzaba las calles londinesas Mark quedaba maravillado ante tal ciudad. Y cuando vio el famoso Big Beng creyó quedarse sin aliento. Cuando hubo pasado la famosa torre del reloj, observó boquiabierto la Torre Victoria. Y al lado donde se encontraba el río Támesis no podía dejar de pensar que cuando regresara sus amigos le envidiaría por lo que el pequeño había visto a tan corta edad.

-papá esto es fantástico... –su padre solo le respondió una sonrisa- si por mí fuera me quedaba aquí a vivir para siempre...

-su hijo dice bien... –comentó el taxista.

-¿eh? –se sorprendió Matt ante las palabras de aquel señor que habían sido japonesas y muy bien pronunciadas- ¿entiende... japonés?

-ufff! Y tanto... –afirmó riendo el conductor- verá es que mi mujer es japonesa¿entiende?

-ah claro...

-oiga, -empezó Mark educadamente- ¿y qué ha querido decir con lo de antes?

-pues pequeño como verás, Londres es una de las ciudades más hermosas que he visto... como dijo Samuel Johnson un antiguo escritor del siglo XVIII, "cuando un hombre está cansado de Londres es que está cansado de vivir"

-¿y si es una mujer? –preguntó Mark burlonamente.

-pues ahí... es que estará cansada del hombre... –riéndose.

Al llegar a su destino Matt había subido a aquel edificio dejando a su hijo en el taxi donde éste le comentaba la historia por la que no solo Londres sino Reino Unido había pasado en tiempos difíciles. De alguna manera, Matt había visto en aquel hombre como una persona bondadosa y de fiar.

o.o.o.o.o

Se encontraba desesperado, miraba la ventanilla de aquel medio de transporte donde veía el cielo azul nocturno. Fijó su mirada en su hijo donde dormía plácidamente apoyado en él y abrazando a su peluche favorito.

Suspiró con fuerza. Había tirado el dinero en ir a Londres.

Aquellos detectives, colegas de Ken le habían dicho que durante el periodo de siete años atrás, una mujer desembarcara con el apellido Takenouchi.

Ahora su destino era Nueva York. Aquella gran ciudad. La capital financiera del mundo. Se asustó el imaginarse si Sora estuviera allí. Era una ciudad peligrosa con violaciones a la vuelta de la esquina. Eso le recordaba que debía tener el ojo bien abierto por su hijo. Podrían raptarle y entonces sí que no se lo perdonaría.

Con fuerza, lo atrajo hacia él y cerró los ojos para dormir él también un rato.

o.o.o.o.o

A la tercera iba la vencida, pensó Matt con amargura en el avión hacia el tercer y último destino.

Tampoco había habido suerte.

Recordaba que tan pronto como hubo desembarcado hizo las cosas a prisas y rezando muy en el fondo de que Sora no estuviera allí, ya que tenía tanto temor por su hijo. Había oído tantas historias y ninguna de ellas buenas, de lo que pasaba allí por parte de su antigua compañera Mimi que había hecho que pensara en Nueva York como la ciudad de los asesinos.

Sonrió al recordar cuando se había metido al taxi cuando hubo salido del aeropuerto que lo miraba con cara rara.

Y para complacer a su hijo le había dicho al taxista que hiciera una pequeña excursión por la ciudad, aunque le había salido algo cara. Pero la cara feliz de un niño nunca tiene precio

-papá, -empezó Mark de repente- entonces mamá¿está en el país de los canguros?

-eso parece... los colegas de Ken de Nueva York me dijeron lo mismo que los de Londres... nadie en siete años desembarcó con el apellido Takenouchi...

-oye¿a mamá le gusta la comida rápida?

-sí... aunque si te refieres porque viste a esos oficinistas comer perritos y hamburguesas en los parques, te aseguro que a tu madre no le gustaría comerla tan a diario...

-es que papá de veras... me dejó sorprendido... todos ellos con sus corbatas y todo... y comiendo perritos calientes como niños pequeños... la verdad es que Nueva York es muy bonita y muy activa... la inmensa publicidad sobre las fachadas, la Gran Manzana, el Central Park, el Empire State Building... –un pequeño silencio a lo que el niño dijo después- papá... gracias por dejarme ver algo de la ciudad... sé que para ti...

-eh, eh, eh... –cortó Matt- los asuntos económicos son cosa mía... pero si quieres devolver el dinero, estudias para ser abogado, trabajas en eso y me devuelves tu parte del viaje...

-papá... –riéndose Mark a medida que lo abrazaba- te quiero mucho... ojalá volvamos a ser todos una familia como tiene que ser...

o.o.o.o.o.

Estaba en Australia, por fin había llegado a su destino. Mientras que los compañeros de Ken revisaban en sus notas si alguien con el apellido Takenouchi se encontraba, Matt había permitido que su hijo volviera solo al hotel. No era una ciudad grande, y las personas parecían pacíficas y amables. Además así iba conociendo la ciudad, lo que más le gustaba a su hijo, conocer mundo.

-esto... perdone... –dijo finalmente un hombre de alrededor de 50 años de cabellera oscura con lentes y bigote- pero... no hay ninguna mujer que haya desembarcado en siete años aquí en Sydney...

-¿cómo? –preguntó Matt incrédulo cambiando completamente su rostro- eso no puede ser... mi mujer se fue en un vuelo y había tres destinos... he estado en los dos anteriores y me han dicho lo mismo...

-pues entonces... solo hay una explicación... –tras meditarlo y sacar una conclusión- su mujer antes de desembarcar tuvo que cambiar en el pasaporte el apellido...

-¿cambiar... el apellido? –repitió con temor.

-en estos tiempos cambiar el apellido durante el vuelo es algo sencillo... incluso un niño sería capaz de hacerlo...

En ese caso, así no habría forma de encontrarla. Y ahora¿qué iba hacer¿Y cómo se lo tomaría su hijo?

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

El que avisa no es traidor... ya he advertido que este capítulo iba a ser un tanto raro y apresurado...

De todos modos, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Ahora aclaro ciertas cosas:

El nombre de Toshiko es el nombre real de la madre de Sora. He estado divagando por ahí donde en una página lo ponía.

Lo del mundo mágico a lo que se refiere Matt, es obviamente el Mundo Digimon, ya que en este fic lo de los Digimons, tanto lo sucedido en 01 como en 02 ocurrieron pero después de la última aventura los Digimons quedaron en su mundo sin poder volver a verles. Quizás haga un especial en un capítulo sobre eso... vosotros decidís...

Las calles y demás que menciono sobre las ciudades de Londres y Nueva York no es que haya estado para saberlo, sino que me he informado a propósito para que el fic fuese un poco más realista, pues soy una inculta... '

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos vuestros reviews... de veras que no me esperaba tanto... muchas, pero que muchas gracias...

'Atori'


	8. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo 8_

Mientras que su padre intentaba encontrar el paradero de su madre, el pequeño Ishida caminaba tranquilamente por las calles australianas felizmente. Esa felicidad era debido a que muy pronto vería a su madre.

Algo le decía que estaba en esa ciudad, y no por haber ido a las anteriores e ir descartando, sino que lo intuía. Intuía que muy pronto la vería. Estaba tan ilusionado, tan emocionado, tan lleno de alegría... entonces de pronto chocó contra algo haciendo que casi cayera al suelo.

-ay! –dijo la voz de una niña- a ver si tenemos más cuidado. –hablándole de mala gana.

-oh lo siento... –se disculpó Mark, observa a aquella niña quedándose embobado en ella.

-si todo se resolviera con eso, la policía no existiría...

Aunque tenía un carácter un tanto difícil pensó Mark para sus adentros, pero le dio igual. Estaba realmente fascinado en aquella niña de pelo negro y ojos azules. No cabía duda que era mucho más guapa que su amiga Arimi.

-oye¿cómo te llamas? –le preguntó el pequeño interesado.

-y a ti que te importa niñato estúpido... –y con esas palabras se fue del lugar dejando a Mark boquiabierto ante tal reacción.

Generalmente todas las niñas de su edad se quedaban prendadas por él, como su tío Tai y su tío Tk le habían dicho en una ocasión había heredado el encanto y la galantería de un Ishida.

-bueno, esa niña es la excepción que confirma la regla... aunque menudo chasco... es guapa pero de un carácter inaguantable... espero no tener que encontrármela nunca más... –dijo muy enfadado el menor.

o.o.o.o.o

Tiempo después llegó donde se hospedaba y al abrir la puerta de su habitación que compartía con su padre, lo encontró sentado en la cama sujetándose angustiadamente la cabeza como derrotado.

-¿papá? –llamó el niño al verle así.

-oh Mark, ya has vuelto... –animándose de inmediato- ¿qué tal te ha ido tu pequeño tour por Sydney?

-pues iba bien... pero... –cambiándole la cara al enojo- me encontré con alguien completamente desagradable y se me quitaron las ganas de ver el resto de la ciudad...

-¿ah sí?

-por eso, quisiera acabar de verla mañana¿puedo?

-esta bien... –contestó el padre suspirando.

-¡genial! –brincó de alegría- otro día aquí... ah... –acordándose- por cierto¿y mamá¿Dónde está?

Matt se contrajo y su cabeza se quedó en blanco sin saber que responderle.

-¿papá? –observando que estaba como ido.

-ah... es que todavía no he ido... he estado ocupado con otras cosas... iré mañana sin falta... esto... voy a darme una ducha... –dijo Matt hablando rápidamente y nervioso.

Lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era romperle la ilusión a su hijo.

Su vástago más que él tenía ganas de encontrarla.

-"en ese caso tendré que llamar a Ken para que haga una búsqueda más intensiva"

o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, Mark se encontraba nuevamente haciendo su visita a la ciudad solo que ahora andaba angustiado y miraba para un lado y para otro.

-desde luego solo a mí se me ocurre la genial idea de meterme por una calle desconocida y perderme...

-eso es de idiotas, sin duda... –le dijo una voz que el niño nunca olvidaría de por vida, por lo que se volteó encontrándose con aquella niña de ayer apoyada sobre una barandilla- eso sí que es gracioso...

-oye monada¿quieres dejarme en paz? –le dijo Mark completamente enfadado, pero entonces capta algo en ella- espera... ¡hablas mi idioma y eres japonesa!

La niña rió con burla.

-no, soy chinesa no te digo... desde luego eres bien estúpido... –dijo con arrogancia.

-oye bonita me estás llenando¿qué te he hecho para que me insultes¿Acaso eres así con todos los extranjeros?

-solo con los extranjeros idiotas.

-pero bueno¿y tú quién te crees que eres? La princesita australiana.

-¿me estás llamando creída acaso?

-pues ya que lo preguntas... sí...

-por lo menos yo no soy tan estúpida de irme a una calle desconocida para perderme después. Eso es de idiotas.

Mark ya estaba hasta las narices. Aquella niña sin duda le sacaba de quicio. Así que se volteó para irse antes de que perdiera los estribos y la golpeara.

La pequeña ante esa acción sonrió con más burla.

-pero que cobarde es... pero también que divertido es tomarle el pelo a los niños extranjeros hoy en día... –su sonrisa poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y miró el cielo azul poniéndose melancólica.

Cuando Mark llegó al hotel soltó un portazo y se sentó en su cama cruzándose de brazos. Su padre, que en esos momentos hablaba por teléfono se encontraba impresionado por la actitud de su hijo.

-oye Ken, ya te llamaré más tarde para contarte lo que me dijeron... –y con eso finalizó la conversación que mantenía con Ichijoji- ¿Mark? –le llamó para que le explicara a que había venido todo aquello.

-resumiendo, una niña tonta me ha sacado de mis casillas y no quiero decir más... –respondió todo enojado como Matt nunca había visto.

-vale... por cierto hijo, esta tarde voy al censo a intentarlo a ver que me dicen.

-¿eh¿Y puedo ir contigo? –preguntó Mark esperanzado.

-no sé el tiempo que estaré allí metido y te aburrirías. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y das otra vuelta por la ciudad? Dudo que en dos salidas la hayas visitado toda.

-¿cómo lo voy hacer si siempre aparece esa niña fastidiándome todo? –murmuró con desagrado.

-¿perdona? –preguntó Yamato sin entender.

-no nada... cosas mías... –desviando la mirada.

Matt se quedó confuso. Su hijo estaba la mar de extraño ese día.

o.o.o.o.o

-¡no fastidies¿Dime que no es cierto¡Me he vuelto a perder! –exclamó Mark con pesadez- solo a un estúpido se le ocurre perderse dos veces en el mismo día -medita un tiempo- no... ¡soy un estúpido! Es que solo a mí se me ocurre la idea de vagar por estas calles desconocidas sin un mapa... papá claro, como va en taxi a la oficina del censo... eh Mark, baja la voz no vaya a ser que esa niña insolente esté por aquí... aunque también sería mucha casualidad encontrármela nuevamente... –decía esperanzado pero no muy convencido de sus palabras- no sé porque pero tengo la impresión de que esa mocosa esté cerca de mí...

Y para comprobarlo giró su cabeza nerviosamente para un lado. Nada. Solo la playa. Giró para otro lado. Las calles con los coches circulando. Hacia atrás. Multitud de personas caminando amenamente por aquel paseo marítimo.

Suspiró aliviado.

Entonces repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo. Giró su vista nuevamente hacia la playa. Y allí sentada sobre la arena se encontraba aquella niña.

Impulsado por una razón desconocida, el muchacho se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla en aquel estado.

Ella, aquella niña de cabellos negros como el mismo azabache, se encontraba sentada con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, mirando con ojos vidriosos como las olas rompían una y otra vez sin atender nada más.

-¿estás bien?

La pequeña se sobresaltó y con la manga de su puño se secó todo signo de debilidad en ella.

-oye déjame sola... así que vete...

-¿y dejar a una dama que cargue con toda la pena sola? Ni de broma.

-¿es que acaso en otra época eras un caballero andante o qué? –le preguntó la niña mirándole con desprecio.

-vaya que he hecho mi buena acción del día... –contestó Mark con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo? –preguntó la niña extrañada por lo dicho.

-parece que vuelves a ser la niña que conocí...

-eres un poco raro... –dijo finalmente dando un suspiro.

-quizás... –sentándose a su lado ante la sorpresa de su acompañante- oye¿cómo te llamas?

-¿y para qué quieres saberlo?

-vaya, si no me lo quieres decir tú primera lo diré yo. Me llamó Mark Ishida, encantado.

Aquella niña se encontraba impresionada. Ese niño que tenía a su lado no se parecía en nada al que había conocido el día anterior. Ahora era un niño con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa dulce.

-Kira... Kira Hanasaki. –respondió después de un corto tiempo.

-Kira, un nombre bonito...

-gracias... mi madre me lo puso por deseo de mi padre si tuviera una niña... –dijo con una mirada llena de nostalgia.

-¿cómo? Creo que me he perdido... no te entiendo.

-verás... antes de que yo naciera... cuando estaba aún en la barriga de mi madre, mi padre murió...

-entonces, era por eso que llorabas... por tu padre¿no?

-sí... –contestando con una cara donde se reflejaba la tristeza.

-¿y de qué murió? Ah, no es por ser indiscreto... –agregó de inmediato- sino quieres contarlo...

-un accidente de coche –cortó la niña- al parecer tuvo una pelea con mi madre... se enfadó... cogió el coche y... según mi madre dice que debido a la ira mi padre perdió el control de todo y... –sin poder decir más.

-comprendo... –solo pudo decir el hijo de Matt- yo... yo si perdiera a mi padre... no sé como lo tomaría...

-¿y qué hay de tu madre¿No la echarías de menos? –mirándole.

-la verdad... es que... verás... hace años, un poco antes de que yo naciera... hubo un problema entre mis padres. Al parecer un amigo suyo engañó a mi madre, se acostó con ella y quedó embarazada de mí. Los primeros meses se pensó que yo era hijo de ese amigo, y mi padre formó tal cólera que obligó a mi madre a casarse con él. Luego finalmente se descubrió que yo era hijo de mi padre, no de ese amigo, pero mi madre estaba harta del tipo de vida que pasaba con mi padre, ya que según parece no le daba cariño, amor ni nada. Y se marchó del país. –miró a su nueva amiga que tenía una cara de extrañada que interpretó de una manera- ya sé que es muy lioso, pero...

-de lioso nada... –empezó la niña ahora con una cara de impresionada- solo que la razón de que mis padres discutieran también fue por culpa de un amigo suyo que engañó a mi madre para acostarse con ella y quedó embarazada de mí.

-¿de veras? –entonces por la mente de Mark vagó una idea. "será posible que esta niña y yo seamos... será posible que su madre sea..."- oye Kira...

-¿sí?

-¿cuántos años tienes?

-diez –contestó sin vacilaciones.

Mark suspiró tristemente. Al parecer esa niña no era su hermana como pensaba. Él tenía casi ocho años.

-"también ¿cómo pude pensar eso? Hay muchas situaciones como ésta por todo el mundo. Además mírala, tiene el pelo negro, y aunque tenga los ojos azules como papá... y hasta podría decir que es idéntico a los suyos... no... Mark... hay mucha gente con ojos azules... solo es una coincidencia... y además tiene 10 años..."

-oye¿me escuchas? –llamó Kira algo molesta viendo que no le hacía caso.

-ah perdona... ¿qué decías? –preguntó despistadamente.

-¿qué haces en Australia¿No tienes colegio o qué?

-claro que tengo, pero mi padre pidió la baja por unos días... ¿y tú qué?

-es el centenario de nuestra escuela. Tenemos toda esta semana de vacaciones.

-vaya... –murmuró algo fastidiado de que en su colegio no se celebrara tales eventos y que los alargara de esa forma.

-aún no me respondiste a mi primera pregunta... –siguió esperando Kira.

-ah, pues estoy aquí para encontrar a mi madre para que vuelva... –respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-pero... ¿no dijiste que se marchó de casa...¿Hace cuánto?

-cuando tendría solo un año por ahí... –contestó poniendo una cara larga.

-¿y ahora quieres buscarla? –preguntó incrédula- alguien que se marcha, que abandona a su hijo, eso es imperdonable... menos mal que mi madre no es así... –dijo Kira aliviada.

-mi madre solo se marchó por mi padre... ahora está arrepentido y yo quiero conocerla... quiero estar con ella... –dijo Mark defendiendo a Sora.

-¿y por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo¿Qué ha pasado antes?

-es que... es que verás... mi padre me hizo creer que mi madre estaba muerta, hasta que hace unas semanas descubrí una carta suya donde ella expresaba todo... y entonces, me contaron la verdad...

-vaya... lo siento entonces... es que tengo muy mal genio... –se excusó la pequeña- ya me lo dice mi madre... ¿y has conseguido algo?

-nada... –dando un suspiro- hemos viajado los dos lugares que mi madre supuestamente tomó, pero nada... y éste es nuestro último destino. Pero mi padre está tardando demasiado... ... ...oye¿conoces por casualidad el apellido Takenouchi?

-¿Takenouchi? pues... ahora que lo mencionas... –poniendo un dedo en su mentón- creo que lo tengo oído en alguna parte... me suena mucho...

-entonces... ¿ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ! –exclamó con la cara iluminada de alegría- que sorpresa se llevará papá cuando se lo diga.

-solo he dicho que me suena...

-ay por favor Kira, haz un esfuerzo en recordarlo... –le rogó Mark.

-es que así... con tanta presión...

-está bien... –resignado- de acuerdo... pero cuando lo recuerdes me lo dices.

La joven se rió por el entusiasmo que su amigo tenía.

-¿crees que tu padre se lo tomará igual de bien que tú?

-claro... ya te he dicho que él ahora está arrepentido por todo...

-que envidia... –dijo Kira sonriendo de lado- ojalá mi padre hubiera tenido el don de perdonar... y así... –entristeciéndose nuevamente- si supiera al menos donde está enterrado para poder visitarle...

-¿no lo sabes? –preguntó Mark extrañado.

-no. Mi madre no me lo quiere decir. Así que busqué por mi cuenta... pero claro... no encuentro a nadie con el nombre de Yamato Hanasaki.

-¿CÓMO¿HAS DICHO YAMATO! –exclamó Mark poniéndose de pié y con los ojos como platos.

-sí, así es... ¿por? –confusa por semejante reacción.

Mark estaba parado (NA: y me imagino que algunos que estén leyendo esto también, quizás) El nombre verdader de su padre resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza como un martillo golpeándole.

-"calma Mark... no puede ser... es solo una coincidencia... y que coincidencia... además, ya dijo que le sonaba el apellido de mamá... y 'acuérdate' que tiene dos años más que tú... y papá no tiene otro hijo antes que tú... eso es lo que dijo tío Tai... y recuerda que el pelo lo tiene negro, y nadie en la familia tanto de papá como de mamá lo tiene así..."

La niña se encontraba con un interrogante. ¿Por qué se había callado de golpe al mencionar el nombre de su padre¿Por qué de pronto la miraba de un modo raro, como si viera un fantasma?

-¿ocurre algo? –preguntó asustada por su mirada.

-oye... tu pelo... –empezó Mark un poco más calmado y volviendo a sentarse.

-ah... –tocándoselo- según mi madre dice que es gen de mi padre... lo mismo que la cara y los ojos. Según ella, soy su vivo retrato cuando él era adolescente.

-pero tal como te ves... es decir... con ese pelo... –refiriéndose al color.

-claro... completamente... todo idéntico...

Mark nuevamente suspiró aliviado.

Desde luego sería un milagro que ese día lo pasara vivo. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

-no sé si fue el destino... –empezó Kira nuevamente con nostalgia- el que saliera igual a mi padre... sino hubiera muerto, me daría igual ser su retrato. Pero no es así... y mi madre... al verme... sufre porque le recuerdo.

-comprendo. –respondió lleno de compasión hacia ella y especialmente hacia la madre de su amiga por lo que debe padecer. En su interior maldecía al padre de la pequeña por tomar el coche en estado de ira. Su padre siempre le decía que la ira y el volante no eran buenos acompañantes, así como con el alcohol- por cierto, Kira, me hablas mucho de tu madre... ¿qué hay del resto de tu familia¿Qué piensa?

-con decirte que nunca la he conocido y vivo con mi madre y la asistenta, seguro que te quedarías sorprendido...

-¿en serio? Pero... no entiendo...

-verás... a mi padre, poco antes de que mi madre quedara embarazada, lo trasladaron aquí y sucedió lo que te dije... y mi madre no sé porque, no quiere comunicarse con su familia... es como si quisiera borrar su pasado... quizás por la muerte de mi padre... no sé...

-pero... eso debe ser muy fuerte...

-es verdad... incluso ella lo lamenta... –viendo la cara curiosa de su amigo prosiguió su relato- es que una vez, por la noche cuando creían que yo estaba durmiendo, me acerqué a la cocina y escuché como mi madre le decía a Chiaki, mi asistenta y mejor amiga, que echaba de menos a sus amigos, en especial a alguien llamado Tai y a otro llamado Tk.

-¿cómo¿Has dicho Tai y Tk? –exaltándose nuevamente.

-pues sí... –contestó completamente asombrada por la cara pálida de su amigo. Aún así, siguió- según parece y entendí Tai era el mejor amigo tanto de mi madre como de mi difunto padre, y el otro, Tk era el hermano pequeño de mi padre. Recuerdo que mi madre cuando le contaba a Chiaki lo mucho que le echaban de menos, había añadido en toque divertido que mi tío Tk estaba casado con la hermana de Tai, una tal Hikari o algo así. –se fija en Mark que está parado como una estatua con la boca abierta y se asustó un poco- ¿Mark¿Ocurre algo?

-"esto es imposible que sea ya una casualidad... no puede ser... ¿o acaso me está tomando el pelo¿O acaso papá me ocultó que tenía una hermana mayor y la mantuvieron aquí en secreto? No, no puede ser... pero, es que la miro y sus ojos son completamente sinceros... esos ojos tan parecidos a los de papá... sino fuera por el pelo y la edad... podría jurar que ella es mi hermana... a no ser que... si se lo preguntara o una de dos, o dudaría más quién puede ser o por el contrario todo sería una extraña y muy casual coincidencia..." Kira... –tragando saliva- ¿cómo se llama tu madre¿Cómo es¿Cómo era tu padre?

-eh... ¿a qué vienen esas preguntas? –contestó enojada- pareces un metomentodo.

-por favor... –pidió suplicante- te ruego que me contestes... te lo pido por favor... luego te diré el porque...

-pues mi madre se llama Sora...

-So... ¿Sora!

Y como un rayo que aparece repentinamente en el cielo, a la mente del niño llegaron unos recuerdos que se repetían constantemente en su mente.

_-----_

_"gracias por darme esta noche de amor juntos"_

_-----_

_"-aunque la verdad no sé como pude pensar eso, pues teníamos antes de que nacieran descuidos..."_

_-----_

Es lo que estaba puesto en la carta que su madre había dejado y lo que su padre dijo cuando le había confesado la verdad. ¿Acaso podría existir que la historia se volviera a repetir?

Pero esta vez su padre estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

-"un momento... tengo que comprobar aún el parecido de mamá" Kira¿cómo es tu madre¿Y tu padre? –volvió a preguntar el niño.

-espero que sea la última pregunta y me digas porque eres tan curioso respeto a mi familia... –de su bolsillo trasero saca algo mostrándoselo a su compañero, el cual se acercó con algo de miedo y ahí vio una foto algo desgastada pero que se podía apreciar con claridad, donde se veía una pareja con rostros felices el cual el chico abrazaba cariñosamente a la joven- es de cuando mis padres eran jóvenes... creo que tendrían unos 15 años... mi madre no ha cambiado mucho en el físico la verdad. Y mi padre, no tengo ni idea. La verdad es que esto es lo único que tengo de mi padre y puedo ver que mi madre tiene razón en que soy su vivo retrato. No me extraña que escondiera esta foto... ¿sabías que la encontré de casualidad en el desván de mi casa?

Mark la miraba gravemente. No sabía que decir o como reaccionar ante tal hecho. Y lo más importante, como explicarle algo que ni él entendía debido a la edad que ella tenía.

-Kira... –empezó seriamente- voy a contarte algo... el motivo que te hacía esas preguntas era para verificar algo...

-¿para verificar algo¿El qué?

Lo mismo que hizo ella hace un instante, el chico saca algo de su bolsillo mostrándole una pequeña fotografía quedando la niña asombrada y con esa expresión le miró a él.

-mi padre y mi madre... –es lo único que le dijo dejándola sin palabras- si tú dices que ellos son tus padres entonces no hay duda de que tú y yo somos hermanos...

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, creo que al liarlo demasiado, me quedó un poco raro este capítulo. De todas formas, espero que el mensaje que pretendía dar quedase claro. Siento también que haya sido tan corto y siento también haber tardado en actualizarlo.

Aprovecho para decir, que he hecho unos pequeños arreglos en anteriores capítulos de este fic... no es necesario que os paséis para verlo, pues solo corregí el asunto de los guiones (que en un principio no me dejaba ponerlos y ahora sí) y las separaciones correspondientes para que no esté tan junto.

Ahora el problema se ha complicado un poquito... y es que me gusta complicar las cosas en este fic... Kira¿quién será en realidad¿Será hija de Matt y Sora¿Estará Sora realmente en Australia con los canguros ¿Y cómo tomará Matt la noticia si Kira es realmente su hija? Y Kira¿cómo reaccionará de ahora en adelante con el carácter que tiene?

Las respuestas a casi todas estas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Agradecimiento especial a los que me dejaron reviews: _Chikage-SP, Matt-Gray04, Izumi, kibun No Tenshi, Alexeigirl, Misato Kat chan, fogadramon, Hillary Anna-Chan, Lord Pata, Mizuki Hanamoto, karen gen, Alba, sakura - hop, yoo, aska ishida _(gracias por el nombre de Kira que me diste hace tiempo)_, shunline, SkuAg, cindymon herrera, CieloCriss, selene, naoko fujiwara, 'Izumi', Estrella12, YiNgFa-SC..._

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews... no me esperaba tantos... de veras muchas, pero que muchas gracias...

'Atori' 


	9. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9_

Kira estaba con la boca abierta por lo que su... que aquel niño le había dicho. Era algo imposible de creer. Sobre todo recordando lo que le había contado. Y si tenían la misma madre, no podía dar crédito que pudiera abandonar a su propio hijo.

-¡no! ¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Mi madre no es así! –empezando a llorar y poniéndose histérica- ¡es mentira! ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Kira, por favor, cálmate... –sujetándola por los hombros.

-no... –con voz quebradiza- mi madre no...

-lo sé y te entiendo... –con una sonrisa tierna- cuando mi padre... bueno... cuando papá me contó toda la verdad no podía creerme que hiciera todas las cosas que me había dicho. Aunque... –mirándola con desconfianza- hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran...

-eso a mí no me importa... –levantándose con una mirada llena de determinación pero con lágrimas- mi madre me tendrá que explicar la verdad y porque me hizo creer que mi padre estaba muerto y porque me ocultó que tengo un hermano...

-espera no te precipites... –reteniéndola aunque con dificultad- si fueras mi hermana como estamos suponiéndonos tenemos que estar seguros...

-¿qué seguros, ni que narices? –le miró con una mirada que Mark estuvo convencido de que era la de su padre cuando le regañaba.

-a ver cálmate, por favor... –pidió un poco atemorizado por su mirada- para empezar, aclaremos lo de tu pelo...

-¿qué pasa con mi pelo? –le preguntó aún con ese deje de enfado.

-pues tú misma has dicho que es como el de tu padre... y él lo tiene rubio, no negro... así que...

-¿qué lo tengo negro? –se preguntó casi a sí misma. Confusa, cogió un mechón verificando que lo que Mark había dicho era verdad- vaya... –olvidándose su enfado y sonriendo nerviosamente sintiéndose avergonzada- había olvidado que hace poco que me lo teñí... –riéndose- pero originalmente lo tengo rubio –agregando de inmediato a medida que sacaba algo de su bolsillo - aquí está la foto de mi identificación...

Mark le echó un vistazo, observando perplejo el gran parecido que había entre ella y su padre. Parecían como dos gotas de agua. No solo era el físico, sino también en la expresión de la cara, a la hora de posar ante una cámara.

-vaya... sin duda eres su vivo retrato... eres clavadita... –dijo el niño asombrado.

-por eso me lo tiño constantemente... –Mark la mira donde ahora su mirada había vuelto a cambiar a la tristeza- cuando lo tenía con mi color natural, mamá muchas veces se me quedaba mirando muy fijamente... incluso lloraba... y cuando me enteré que era su vivo retrato, empecé a teñírmelo para que no sufriera tanto...

-te entiendo... pero... todavía queda otra cosa más para verificar que de verdad somos hermanos...

-¿qué quieres decir? –mirándole sorprendida.

Mark estaba asombrado por lo rápido que cambiaba de carácter. No había duda de que no solo se parecía a su padre en el físico, sino también en la forma de ser.

Pero todavía quedaba ese otro detalle, la edad. Ella no podía ser su hermana mayor. De lo contrario, su padre se lo habría contado. Además en aquella carta no había nada que mencionara sobre que se llevaba a Kira o algo parecido.

-a ver, ¿quieres contestarme de una vez? –preguntó impaciente.

-ah, perdona... oye Kira...

-dime...

-¿de verdad que tienes diez años?

-por supuesto... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-es que tu edad... es el problema...

-no lo entiendo...

-es que no puedes ser mi hermana mayor... si así fuera, ¿cómo es que no me lo contaron? Y no tengo duda, que viéndote, eres mi hermana tanto de padre como de madre...

-eh, espera, espera... ¿cómo que tu hermana mayor?

-pues eso. Si tú tienes diez, y yo siete a punto de cumplir ocho, está claro que eres más mayor que yo.

-dirás más pequeña... –le corrigió Kira muy seria.

-¿cómo qué pequeña? Si tienes diez, es lógico que seas más mayor... –le dijo como si estuvieran discutiendo un gran debate.

-estás equivocado... sería la más pequeña...

-pero, ¿cómo va a ser eso posible?

-porque es así... tú eres mi hermano mayor, y yo soy la pequeña...

-"esto me está poniendo de los nervios" –llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperado sin saber como hacerle ver la realidad, pero algo vagó por su mente y la miró con seriedad- Kira...

-¿qué?

-¿has nacido aquí? Es decir, ¿te criaste en este lugar?

-así es, ¿por qué?

-generalmente en Australia no hablan japonés... pero tú, aunque tengas rasgos japoneses y te criaste aquí, debiste aprender el idioma con alguien, ¿no?

-sí... pero... aunque a veces me pierdo y no entiendo muy bien tus palabras, pero, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-veamos... ¿podrías decirme los números del uno al nueve?

-¿qué pregunta es esa? ¿A qué nos ayuda?

-si lo que me imagino es cierto... a muchas cosas... –dijo convencido de sus palabras.

-yo pienso que es una tontería, pero... uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez, sie...

-lo sabía... –cortándola- era lo me suponía.

-¿eh? –completamente perdida.

-Kira al nacer en un lugar fuera de tu país natal donde el japonés no se utiliza, o mamá te enseñó o practicabas con un profesor particular... al decir verdad, tu japonés no es muy bueno cuando lo pronuncias, pero después de todo, eres una niña pequeña y no estás acostumbrada a usarlo tan a menudo...

-hasta que por fin reconoces que soy más pequeña que tú...

-es porque me confundiste... –repuso Mark- verás... después del cinco, no viene el diez, viene el seis...

-¿seguro? –le preguntó la niña con desconfianza- pero el seis, ¿no viene después del nueve?

-rotundamente, no... –le respondió con total seguridad.

-vaya... pues yo siempre he pensado que el diez iba después del cinco... (NA: Kira conoce los números perfectamente en inglés ya que es el idioma predominante en Australia, es solo que por ejemplo, nosotros podemos confundirnos uno de los números por otro en el idioma japonés y en el caso de la pequeña Kira no van hablar en su casa de números continuamente) ahora entiendo porque mamá me dice que mi japonés está aún muy verde...

-pues, entonces, si tienes seis años y el pelo rubio, ya no me queda duda alguna de que eres mi hermana... seguramente te concibieron la última noche que estuvieron juntos... o antes...

-no quiero entrar en detalles... –dijo Kira con una cara nada agradable- oye Mark...

-¿qué?

-tú has dicho que... bueno, nuestro padre al enterarse que mamá estaba embarazada de ti, en un principio la repudió y no quiso saber nada... ¿cómo crees que reaccionará cuando sepa de mi existencia?

-ah... bueno... tengo que reconocer que él no espera otro hijo... pero si hemos venido era para que regresara con nosotros... y seguramente no le tomará importancia de que le haya ocultado que tiene otro hijo... además, lo mío había sido porque se pensó que mi madre se había acostado con otro...

-¿tú crees qué no le importará? –preguntó no muy convencida y algo temerosa.

-claro, confía en mí... como dice tío Tk hay que tener esperanza de ello...

-tío Tk... –murmuró por lo bajo- ¿sabes? Mamá hablaba también bastante de él que siempre me han dado ganas de conocerle. Saber que persona es.

-lo conocerás, tranquila... –guiñándole el ojo.

-sí... –entonces se puso triste que su hermano notó de inmediato y observó como la miraba- Mark... quisiera pedirte un favor...

-¿de qué se trata?

-yo... mamá, siempre dice que soy el vivo retrato de papá y eso hacía que tuviera ganas de saber que clase de persona era. Pero solo podía contentarme con una foto y mi reflejo... –tras un rato en un pequeño silencio- Quiero conocerle.

-¿qué?

-solo quiero verlo en la distancia. Solo eso. Nada más. Por favor Mark... si quieres, yo te llevaré donde está mamá para que la veas también... seguramente siempre has tenido ganas de verla aunque sea solo un momento.

Mark ante eso no podía negarlo. Era verdad. Muchas veces siempre había deseado aunque fuera estar un minuto con ella, o verla por unos segundos. Pero la realidad era diferente de la ficción, y sus fantasías acababan siendo eso, simples fantasías. Ilusiones que como el viento, vienen y se van, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-tú ganas... después de todo, estás en tu derecho.

Eso hizo que Kira se pusiera muy feliz y su corazón comenzara a palpitar. Aquel sueño imposible que guardaba en secreto, incluso a su madre, el conocer a su padre pronto se haría realidad. Y no solo eso, sino que quizás, muy pronto podría sentir ese cariño paternal tan desconocido para ella, pero necesitado como todas las niñas de su edad.

Muy pronto, tendría una familia. Padres, un hermano, tíos... era tanto lo que le esperaría, pero, ¿y ellos? ¿La esperarían también? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían si la conocieran? Pensando en ello, no pudo evitar que el pánico viniera a su cuerpo. Generalmente ella no era una miedosa y había aprendido a afrontar las cosas.

-parece que tenemos suerte... –dijo su hermano de pronto- papá está en el restaurante del hotel justo al lado de la ventana...

Su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y sentía las manos sudorosas. No quería pensar como sería cuando lo viera cara a cara y supiera que ella era su hija.

-¿lo ves? –continuó Mark sin percatarse de su actitud- es ese de ahí, el de camisa negra...

Kira se atrevió a mirar y entonces su corazón dejó de latir al verse reflejada en sí misma. Como su madre y su hermano habían dicho, era la copia a carbón de su padre. Su viva imagen. Aunque, había algo en él que la diferenciaba. Aún en la distancia podía notar su tristeza, su dolor y su desesperación. Viéndole no podía imaginar que aquel hombre le había hecho cosas horribles a su madre. A su dulce y tierna madre que con esfuerzo y trabajo la mantenía conservando una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero, cuando estaba sola veía que aquello solo era una máscara para no preocuparla.

-¿por qué los adultos son tan complicados? –preguntó Kira de repente.

-¿eh?

-¿por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?

-solo puedo decirte que es por culpa de alguien que quiere destrozar a nuestros padres... ellos tan solo fueron sus víctimas por culpa de los celos.

-pero eso es comprensible en los niños, porque somos así por naturaleza. Pero los mayores, saben más, son más maduros y conscientes.

-es que no hay un final feliz para todos... y el causante de lo que nos pasa es uno de ellos... si para él es un final triste, deberá hacerlo también para los demás... aunque eso haga que sea el malo... y desgraciadamente, él no es el único en el mundo...

-entiendo... ¿entonces, vamos? –le dijo Kira con una sonrisa.

-¿Adónde?

-¿Adónde va a ser? ¿No querías ver a mamá? –viendo su cara de temor- No te preocupes a esta hora está en el trabajo.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles, atravesando el centro de la ciudad donde la aglomeración de la gente se hacía presente. Mark veía asombrado la soltura con la que su... hermana se desenvolvía.

Los grandes edificios iban dejándolos atrás, metiéndose en una calle donde las casas no alcanzaban más de los cinco pisos, pero a pesar del pequeño tamaño, aquel lugar era mucho más tranquilo de cualquier otro en el que había estado.

Se pararon en una esquina observando enfrente a una tienda en particular muy bonita con la puerta abierta con un gran ventanal donde en el interior la gente laboraba sin parar. Mark llevó una mano a su pecho para tener un poco de valor y ser capaz de verla aunque fuera de lejos.

-señora Hanasaki, este patrón... –escuchó de pronto el niño a pesar de la lejanía, la voz de una chica joven por lo que levantó la vista encontrando a lo lejos a una morena de ojos castaños frente a una mujer pelirroja que sin duda alguna, aquella era su madre por lo que se quedó sin aliento y con las piernas temblándole como si fueran de gelatina. Sus ojos brillaban al conocer por fin a su madre y con la tentación de querer ir a su lado y abrazarla.

-no ha cambiado mucho... –dijo Mark tras minutos de silencio y con una sonrisa.

-siempre le ha gustado ir así... le gusta la sencillez... es muy raro verla con vestidos o joyas... incluso para trabajar va de cualquier manera...

-¿y de qué trabaja? ¿Es sastre? –preguntó interesado en la profesión de su madre.

-no, es una diseñadora de modas... dirige esa tienda que ves ahí... sus principales diseños se basan en los tradicionales kimonos japoneses y aquí en Australia tiene mucho éxito...

-¿en serio? –preguntó su hermano asombrado- entonces es una triunfadora...

Kira sonrió y de pronto vio como un coche negro y reluciente aparcaba delante de aquella tienda saliendo de él dos hombres trajeados. Uno muy apuesto, mientras que el otro era gordo y de estatura media.

-vaya... –viéndolos- ¿quieres saber más de mamá? –le preguntó Kira.

-pues claro...

-¿viste esos dos hombres que entraron en la tienda? –señalándoles.

-sí, ¿qué pasa con ellos?

-pues el gordo es el señor Malcolm un famoso diseñador europeo y con mucha influencia en algunos medios.

-y eso, ¿qué significa?

-verás, ese tipo puede llevar los trabajos de mamá por Europa y así que sus diseños se conozcan por todo el continente. Según lo que mamá me ha contado, el Malcolm ese le había pedido para hoy unos cuantos diseños de estilo occidental a modo de prueba de si era capaz de diseñar otro tipo de trajes que no fueran los japoneses.

-sorprendente... aunque... –observando con detenimiento el interior de la tienda, donde el gordo revisaba una carpeta con bocetos y el otro miraba a Sora muy descaradamente- ¿quién es el otro tipo?

-ahrg! No me hables de él... –contestó con asco- su nombre es Murai Tanimoto, la mano derecha de Malcolm... como Tanimoto dice, es el descubridor de nuestra madre... –dijo Kira con ironía.

-¿y está por ella, verdad? –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, pues se notaba la poca discreción que aquel hombre llamado Murai tenía frente a Sora, la cual se encontraba no solo incómoda sino también ligeramente molesta.

-sí... de hecho antes no paraba de pedirle citas constantemente, y mi madre finalmente accedió para darle el gusto... pero cuando llegaron a casa, él se aprovechó y la besó... por lo menos es lo que vi desde mi habitación...

-¿qué me dices? –preguntó incrédulo y enfadado.

-después ella le pegó, entró en casa indignada y se fue a su habitación echándose en su cama llamando a papá continuamente... y a la mañana siguiente no desayunó y Chiaki se preocupó mucho pero me había aconsejado que la dejáramos sola.

-¿cómo se ha atrevido a besarla? Espera a que lo tenga delante... –apretando el puño.

-oye Mark, siento desilusionarte pero no podrás desquitarte con él, porque primero voy yo y no lo pienso dejar entero... –dijo Kira con una sonrisa.

-menuda hermanita que tengo... –sonriendo como ella y olvidándose de su enfado. De pronto, la campana de la iglesia más cercana comenzó a sonar en su hora punta por lo que Mark miró su reloj de pulsera- ¡ai va! Que tarde es ya... papá me va a matar...

-tranquilo, le saltas con la excusa de que te has perdido y listo... en realidad se te da muy bien... –riéndose sin poder evitarlo.

-ja, ja, ja... –dijo ofendido- muy graciosa...

-vamos no te enfades... ¿nos vemos mañana en la playa en el mismo sitio para seguir hablando?

-claro, a la misma hora...

-procura no perderte... –le advirtió Kira burlonamente por lo que Mark puso cara de fastidio- ¿vale hermano?

Esa última palabra dejó a Mark sin habla y veía a Kira como se alejaba en dirección calle abajo, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-es verdad... ahora tengo una hermana... –sonriendo.

El pequeño fija su vista en aquella tienda donde Sora tenía una cara amargada por culpa de Murai por lo que giró la vista hacia la calle, a lo que Mark se escondió rápidamente nervioso de que le descubriera. Temiendo que saliera del local, se fue al hotel.

---

-su trabajo es excepcional señora Hanasaki... –decía Malcolm cerrando aquella carpeta- espero que para la semana pueda tener los diseños de chaqueta – falda para jóvenes adolescentes... ... ...¿señora Hanasaki me ha escuchado? –viéndola ausente.

-¿eh? –giró Sora nuevamente la cabeza al frente- oh sí, no se preocupe...

-confío en su trabajo...

-gracias...

-pues hasta el miércoles de la semana que viene... –se despidió Malcolm saliendo de la tienda.

-¡adiós Sora! –se despidió Murai con demasiada confianza que irritó a la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, aquello no le era tan importante. Pues había jurado que hace tan solo unos minutos había jurado ver a Matt. A su antiguo esposo.

No. Ya no era su esposo, sino su ex marido.

-"no, no puede ser... deben ser alucinaciones mías... es imposible que Matt me encuentre... me he cambiado el apellido... además no creo que le importe mucho tras haberle abandonado de aquella forma..." –una pequeña lágrima ronda sobre sus ojos- "Mark, ¿cómo estarás? Muy pronto cumplirás ocho años... ¿qué pensaría Kira si supiera la auténtica verdad? no Sora... no pienses en eso... por algo le ocultaste a Kira que Matt había muerto... para protegerla, para que no sufriera de sentirse rechazada..."

o.o.o.o.o

Por la noche donde un adulto y un niño cenaban en el restaurante del hotel donde el mayor reía sin parar.

-¿con cuántas van esta que te pierdes? –le preguntó Yamato divertido a su hijo que estaba ofendido y que en su mente cruzaba el pensamiento que entre su padre y su hermana se podría aplicar el "de tal palo, tal astilla"- es que perderte con mapa... ¿cómo se lo tomará tu amiguita Arimi cuando sepa lo muy despistado que eres? –dijo pícaramente.

-¡papá! –rojo ya harto de sus burlas, aunque la verdad, no irían a durar mucho cuando supiera lo que ese día había descubierto. Seguramente se enfadaría con su madre por ocultarle la existencia de Kira. Quizás debería ir preparando el terreno disimuladamente sin llegar a decir la auténtica verdad- papá... –titubeando buscando las palabras adecuadas- esto... supongamos que encontramos a mamá... ¿qué pasaría si estuviera casada? –tendría que empezar soltando preguntas similares, ya que conocía a su padre y era muy perspicaz e intuitivo.

Yamato dejó de reír y su rostro se volvió triste. Agachó la cabeza mirando su ensalada y comenzó a remover el tenedor.

-en ese caso... no podría hacer ya nada... no quiero destrozar su vida...

-entonces, ¿para qué la estamos buscando después de casi siete años si sabías que había una gran posibilidad de que ella estuviera con otro? –Mark se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió culpable, no había querido decir eso y deprimirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-pero tú quieres conocerla, ¿no es así? –le preguntó mirándole.

-claro... pero... me daría vergüenza si estuviera con otro... y ya no digamos si tuviera hijos... porque han sido muchos años... –tocando por fin aquel terreno aunque había sido sin querer- es verdad, papá, ¿y si tuviera hijos? O quizás... ¿no habías dicho que tuvisteis una última aventura juntos? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviese un hijo?

-es imposible que tengas un hermanito... –decretó su padre con determinación.

-¿por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

-verás... cuando te conté lo de tu madre y yo, algo se me pasó por alto... ... ...pensándolo bien no tiene mucha importancia...

-pero, ¿de qué se trata? Dímelo, por favor...

-¿recuerdas cuándo te conté que en numerosas ocasiones abusaba de tu madre en contra de su voluntad?

-claro... –asintió Mark atento y con un mal presentimiento que le impedía tragar el filete que tenía delante.

-bueno... en una ocasión, -mirando el plato- ella "casi" se queda embarazada... por lo que...

-¿sí? –preguntó su hijo con temor.

-le dije que no quería tener otro hijo con ella... –Mark entonces palideció pensando en la pobre Kira- y ya sabes que a través de la medicina se puede detener el proceso de fecundación tanto en el hombre como en la mujer...

-¿qué intentas decirme papá? –cada vez más asustado.

-solo que yo no quería tener más hijos... y ahora me arrepiento...

-entonces... eso significa que tú... tú... tú... tú no puedes... –balbuceaba sin poder hacerle aquella pregunta coherentemente.

---

En otra parte, al mismo tiempo, en una casa donde en una habitación de tipo matrimonio, una mujer pelirroja había contado a su hija un relato que dejaba a la pequeña sin palabras.

-pero... yo... yo... yo no puedo ser...

-lo siento... por eso no quería que te enteraras de que Yamato estaba vivo... si lo supiera no solo él sino que muchos sufrirían... –con una cara cargada de culpabilidad- de verdad que lo siento... pero insististe en saber la verdad...

Kira tenía los ojos impregnados en lágrimas. La ilusión de aquel día al descubrir que tenía un hermano y aquel hombre que era su padre había quedado hecha añicos.

Sora por su parte no quería ver a su hija. No quería verla por vergüenza, pero su mirada se posó en una vieja foto donde estaba ella cuando era joven y novia de Matt, y al lado de ellos, todos sus amigos. Sin embargo, Sora miraba a alguien especial, alguien que no era Matt con una mirada llena de dolor.

-lo siento mucho... tú no te mereces esto... perdóname... –susurraba la pelirroja.

o.o.o.o.o

Al día siguiente, en la playa, Mark iba caminando despacio, sin prisa viendo que Kira había sido puntual y que se encontraba en el mismo sitio y con las piernas encorvadas, como el día anterior cuando la había visto llorar por su supuesto fallecido padre.

Todo aquello que les pasaba parecía una broma y una pesadilla al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo decirle ahora aquello? Pero no lo entendía, era parecida a él, el vivo retrato de su padre.

Se paró justo a su lado y sin apenas saludarla o decirle algo se sentó en la arena.

Kira observaba el mar inmenso con la mirada perdida. Sabía que Mark había llegado, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo tras lo que se había enterado. Era algo tan vergonzoso.

¿Y cómo reaccionaría él?

-oye Kira... –habló de pronto Mark con una voz que no era la suya, aunque no quiso contestarle- yo... verás... ayer... ayer... papá me contó algo... algo... que hace que no seamos hermanos...

-lo sé... –contestó la pequeña escondiendo el rostro- mamá me contó la verdad y porque me ocultó que mi supuesto padre estaba muerto...

Mark la miró con completo dolor y con lágrimas sin saber que decir.

-pero, no entiendo... –empezó Kira llorando y levantando la vista- mamá siempre hablaba bien de él...

-¿de quién hablas?

-de... de... –bajando la vista- de mi verdadero padre...

-¿lo sabes?

-sí... pero no creo que te guste saberlo... –cerrando los ojos con más lágrimas.

-¿por qué? vamos Kira dímelo...

-yo... mi verdadero padre es tu tío... y tu padre es mi tío... soy hija de Takeru...

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Feliz navidad! Y próspero año nuevo... uy, veo que tras esto la gente me va a matar y no voy a llegar al siguiente año... pero no lo he escrito yo eh? Fue mi mala mano que hizo que Kira fuese sobrina de Matt, pues como dicen muchas sobrinas se parecen a sus tíos. (mi sobrina se parece a mí)

Esto, creo que mejor me voy una temporadita antes de que me acribilléis... jejeje...

Reacción de Mark tras enterarse de que Kira es su prima en el próximo capítulo.

En cuanto a Murai, va a tener mucho que ver aquí. Si en este fic odiáis a Joe por lo que hizo, Murai no se ha de quedar corto.

Otra cosilla que quiero comentar y es que este fic tardé porque dudaba en publicar en este capítulo que Mark y Kira conociesen a Matt y Sora de lejos. Me pareció apropiado hacer una escena tierna tras malos momentos.

En cuanto a lo de Kira, lo de la edad me basé en un capítulo de Dragon Ball cuando Gokuh no sabía los números, y aquí Kira hay que tener en cuenta que es una niña de seis años, ha nacido en Australia, donde el idioma dominante es el inglés y el japonés es nulo por lo que hay que comprender que se equivocara.

Y por último decir que en realidad me he saltado muchas cosas que no tenía escrito en el borrador para no hacerlo tan pesado.

Como ya sabéis, no se pueden contestar a los reviews, así que es por eso que os he mandado un mensaje a cada uno. Solo puedo dar un agradecimiento especial por los reviews a: _Chikage-SP, fogachan, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, karen gen, lady-mercurio, Lord Pata, Alexeigirl, Angie-ayanami, HikariLunamaria-Chan, Quietshade, Izumi, Matt-Danny04, shunline, Priss Yoshisuky, aska ishida, LoveYukiAndThoru, CieloCriss, cindymon herrera, selene, Silvita y Zarika Black._

A los que me dejéis un review en el siguiente, si queréis que os lo conteste a los que no estáis registrados ponedme vuestro email abajo, gracias.

Besos y feliz año a todos (y espero llegar ilesa al año que viene) y me voy que me veo que me matareis. Pues Sayonara... hago el equipaje y me voy para poder pasar el año tranquila.

'Atori'


	10. Capítulo 10

Tras recuperarme en el hospital por reviews amenazantes que ya iré pidiendo cuentas a cada uno de ellos, (la autora mira a cada lector con su mirada fría) este fic renace entre las cenizas olvidadas descubriendo la auténtica verdad de Kira...

---

-- resumen del capítulo anterior; Mark y Kira dos pequeños que se encuentran por azares del destino en Australia descubriendo en un principio que son hermanos de padre y madre, pero parece que solo son hermanos por parte de madre. El verdadero padre de Kira es el hermano de Yamato, ¿será cierto? Respuesta en este capítulo.

--------------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 10_

Mark estaba lívido, y por un momento había pensado que estaba sordo y no había entendido bien. No podía "comprender" el que esa niña con tal parecido a su padre, fuese... ¿su prima? Era completamente imposible. Completamente imposible de creer.

-yo Mark... no sé que decir... pero nos hemos hecho ilusiones falsas... –empezando a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules- no entiendo como puede pasar algo como esto...

-Kira... no... no puede ser verdad... –dijo por fin el niño recuperado del shock, pero con la impresión en su rostro.

-lo siento... –fue lo único que pudo decir y ya descendiendo esas lágrimas rebeldes por sus mejillas.

-no Kira... eso no puede ser cierto... tú no puedes ser hija de tío Takeru y mamá... bueno... –titubeando un poco- quizás si seas hija de tío Takeru, pero de mamá no puedes ser...

-¿qué... qué quieres decir?

-papá... él... él me contó ayer algo que... verás...

---

_flash back:_

-¿recuerdas cuándo te conté que en numerosas ocasiones abusaba de tu madre en contra de su voluntad? –le había preguntado Yamato.

-claro... –asintió Mark atento y con un mal presentimiento que le impedía tragar el filete que tenía delante.

-bueno... en una ocasión, -mirando el plato- ella "casi" se queda embarazada... por lo que...

-¿sí? –preguntó su hijo con temor.

-le dije que no quería tener otro hijo con ella... –Mark entonces palideció pensando en la pobre Kira- y ya sabes que a través de la medicina se puede detener el proceso de fecundación tanto en el hombre como en la mujer...

-¿qué intentas decirme papá? –cada vez más asustado.

-solo que yo no quería tener más hijos... y ahora me arrepiento...

-entonces... eso significa que tú... tú... tú... tú no puedes... –balbuceaba sin poder hacerle aquella pregunta coherentemente- tú...

-yo no... ella... –con una sonrisa triste- a contra de su voluntad le había ordenado que se operara para que no tuviera más hijos... destruyendo así su sueño de tener una familia numerosa... pero... –soltando una mueca de burlería- en ese momento era un completo egoísta... solo la quería para mí, poder disfrutar yo solo de ella... y que no pudiera tener hijos con otro hombre... fui un completo estúpido...

-ah... –contestó el pequeño Mark confuso por saber la verdadera naturaleza de Kira. Ella era de su familia, no había duda, pero, ¿de quién?

---

-eso fue lo que me dijo... y dudo que me mintiera... su cara reflejaba con claridad el arrepentimiento y la tristeza...

Aquel relato había hecho que las lágrimas se retuvieran y mirara a Mark con la mandíbula apretada por la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

-pero... entonces... yo... ¿quién soy? Esto me va a volver loca... primero me dicen que mi padre está muerto... luego me entero que no es así... después que mi padre es el hermano de tu padre... y ahora resulta que mi madre no es mi madre... parece como si alguien quisiera hacerme sufrir... (NA: esa soy yo, perdón Kira)

Mark observaba a su... a Kira donde ahora lloraba de frustración y le dolía verla así, era como si él sufriera, como si esa niña y él fueran una sola persona.

-Kira... sé que estás muy alterada pero... debemos aclarar esto... no sé porque... pero mam... mi madre mintió por alguna razón al contarte aquello... quizás es que eres hija de Tk y tía Kari... pero... la verdad... me resulta imposible de imaginar que mi tío Tk sea infiel y más con la que había sido la mujer de su hermano... no le veo capaz de hacer algo como eso... él quiere mucho a mi tía Kari... de verdad... no entiendo... pero... tenemos que averiguarlo...

-¿y cómo? ¿Acaso pretendes plantarte delante de tu madre que te abandonó cuando eras un crío y preguntarle quién soy yo? –le dijo usando el sarcasmo en su voz unidas con la rabia que sentía.

-Kira por favor... serénate... no estaba pensando en eso, sino en llamar a tío Takeru...

-¡Ja! Para que nos suelte otra mentira y andemos por otro camino para confundirnos y salir mal parados...

-no Kira... yo confío en tío Takeru... –le dijo enfadado y con total seguridad en sus palabras que hicieron que Kira se quedara sorprendida y finalmente agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera- vamos allá... –dijo soltando un suspiro.

---

Kira estaba nerviosa y no paraba de zapatear con la punta del pié tratando de tranquilizarse. Enfrente suya estaba Mark con el teléfono pegado al oído esperando con suma paciencia que alguien cogiera la llamada. Y el niño esperaba que fuera su tío Takeru o que estuviera en casa, de lo contrario habría llamado en balde y no tendría dinero para hacer una nueva llamada a Japón. Y pedirle dinero a su padre, despertaría sospechas.

El descuelgo se escuchó al otro lado y una voz masculina conocida por el pequeño Ishida por lo que sopló de alivio.

-eh... hola tío Tk, soy yo... no, no pasa nada... bueno... en realidad sí... sí, hemos encontrado a mamá... más bien la he visto... papá todavía no lo sabe... verás tío, es que resulta que alguien me ha llevado a descubrir el paradero de mamá y ese alguien... –mirando a Kira- te sorprendería si la vieras... ¿por qué? Bueno, tío... antes de nada quería preguntarte si es verdad que papá había mandado a mamá que se operara para que no tuviera más hijos... –Kira le miró con interés como la cara de Mark era neutra por todo lo que escuchaba- ¿estás seguro? ¿Estabas tú con ella? ¿Pasó eso?... ah y después, comprendo...

Kira estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Quería que Mark terminara de hablar por teléfono para saber que era lo que había averiguado.

-y oye tío... la relación que siempre llevaste con mamá fue... ajá... y por casualidad no tendrás un hijo o una hija perdida por ahí, ¿verdad?

Kira le miró extraña por aquella pregunta tan irrelevante. No cabía duda que entre él y ella la más madura e inteligente era ella. Es que no comprendía como podía hacerle aquella pregunta de forma simple y natural.

-pero mis padres, antes de la marcha de mi madre, podrían haber tenido alguna, ¿no?

La pequeña sopló con fuerza por su torpeza.

-vale gracias tío, me has sido de gran ayuda... nos vemos... –colgando el teléfono.

-oye Mark, ¿por qué no le revelaste mi existencia de paso? –dijo sarcástica.

-solo tenía que comprobar la verdad...

-hay métodos más "discretos"

-pero mujer, da igual, después de todo, ya sé lo que pasó...

-a ver suelta...

-verás, para empezar mamá nunca llegó a operarse, papá se lo había ordenado, pero como tenía trabajo había hecho que tío Takeru y tío Taichi la acompañaran... pero mamá le desobedeció y le rogó a tío Takeru y a tío Taichi que le guardaran el secreto... que ella aún tenía esperanza y fe en que si le daba un hijo, papá la perdonaría...

-vale, eso resuelve que soy hija de mi madre... pero aún queda el detalle que mamá me dijo que era hijo de tu tío... no sé si te has acordado...

-que sí mujer, tranquila y escucha... tío Tk siempre quiso a mamá como una hermana y viceversa... además que al parecer tío Tk en ese tiempo estaba concentrado en un nuevo libro y que apenas salía de la habitación excepto para comer, dormir y hacer sus necesidades físicas...

-¿insinúas con eso que mi padre no es tu tío, que mi madre mintió?

-exacto... por lo que hay grandes posibilidades que seas mi hermana tanto por padre como por madre...

-pero... ¿por qué mamá me mintió y me hizo creer...? Ah... –acordándose de algo que su madre le había dicho.

---

_flash back:_

-mamá, ¿cómo era mi padre? –preguntó Kira curiosa un día a la hora de la comida.

Sora se contrajo ante aquella pregunta, aunque sabía que algún día se la haría no estaba preparada para darle una respuesta.

-mejor que ni lo sepas... tu padre era una persona que hizo cosas que quiero olvidar... no es un hombre en el que se pueda confiar... primero dice una cosa... y luego no la cumple...

-mamá... –extrañada de que hablara en presente.

-no quiero volver a verle... jamás...

-pero mamá... ¿no estaba muerto? –preguntó confusa.

-y lo está... –respondió secamente- olvídate por completo de esa persona...

---

-parecía odiarle... –murmuró Kira para sí misma- si con lo que Mark me contó, tendría sentido... mamá no quería volver a verle porque le haría daño...

-¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó el niño sin entender por lo bajo que hablaba.

-que me voy a buscar la verdad... y esta vez la verdadera... nos vemos mañana a la misma hora en el mismo sitio... –marchándose corriendo dejándolo allí con las palabras en la boca.

-solo espero que esta sea la verdadera... –rogó- no entiendo porque los adultos lo complican todo... –marchándose en dirección opuesta.

o.o.o.o.o

Sora llegaba esa misma noche de trabajar con una cara fastidiada y todo por culpa de aquel sujeto que no paraba de acosarla como lo llamaba ella. Si lo aguantaba era para salvar su negocio. Solo por eso.

Se dirigió a la sala donde su hija le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con gesto de enfadada, esa pose le recordaba mucho a su padre y eso la estremecía por alguna razón.

-¿sucede algo? –recuperando la compostura.

-mamá, basta de mentiras... quiero saber quien es mi padre de verdad... sé que no es quien dices...

-¿eh?

-Takeru, el hermano del hombre que te casaste... no puedo creerlo... he estado pensando mucho en el asunto y no tiene sentido si estuviste con un hombre aguantando lo que te hacía y después te acuestes con su hermano...

-aunque no te lo creas, es la verdad... –contestó mirando seriamente hacia otro lado.

-he localizado a Tk y he hablado con él... –mintió Kira para poder sonsacarle la verdad provocando la sorpresa en su madre- y me ha dicho que eso era imposible porque él estaba centrado en un libro... –agregó, gracias a la información de su hermano, para que no se diera cuenta del engaño- también me dijo que siempre le habías visto como un hermano y él igual... pero tranquila, le he rogado que no le contara nada a nadie sobre mí...

-siempre tan reacia en descubrir la verdad... –suspirando- en eso te pareces mucho a tu padre... bueno... lo cierto es que eres completamente igual a él en todos los sentidos... desde su aspecto físico a tu comportamiento...

-¿Yamato? –hizo reseña a ese nombre para saber si hablaba de él.

-sí... –contestó la pelirroja- te mentí en dos ocasiones, cierto... pero ahora no tiene sentido si has hablado con Tk, tu tío, que me perdone por meterle en esto...

-cuéntame esta vez la auténtica verdad... –pidió Kira casi suplicante.

-está bien, -suspirando con fuerza derrotada, viendo que ya no había salida y se sentó en el sillón junto a su hija comenzando su relato- cuando me casé con tu padre, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, pero yo era una completa estúpida y le amaba con todo mi ser... nunca me perdonó que Mark fuera hijo de otro hombre... y como castigo no paraba de abusar de mí, yo lo veía con otros ojos, quería negar que lo hacía por malicia... y entonces un día casi me quedo embarazada... a mí no me hubiera importado porque creía que si le daba un hijo suyo se olvidaría de todo... pero cuando supimos que Mark era hijo de tu padre faltó a su palabra...

-¿su palabra?

-sí... él me había dicho que si Mark fuese hijo suyo, me hubiera perdonado... que hipócrita... al final me dice que no me perdonaría porque viéndome a mí recordaba todo lo que había pasado... eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso... y le dije que nos divorciáramos... pero tu padre no quería aceptarlo... y finalmente con su irresistible encanto caí y... ya te imaginarás lo que pasó...

-claro...

-entonces, viendo que tu padre no quería perder su juguete sexual, me cambié el apellido y esa misma noche abandoné todo... mi lugar, mi familia... todo para no saber nada de él...

-pero... ¿por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que papá estaba muerto? ¿Por qué me dijiste luego que mi padre era mi tío?

-porque desde esa noche, tu padre murió para mí... y sabía que si te decía que estaba vivo lo buscarías y a saber lo que hubiera pasado... pero descubriste la verdad, así que pensé que si te hacía creer que eras hija de tu tío desistirías en tu búsqueda por ser la hija del hermano de tu padre... aunque quedara yo como la mala de la película...

-entonces, ¿todo lo hiciste para no saber nada de mi padre?

-ya te lo he dicho... para mí está muerto... Kira, -poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- quiero que te olvides de ese hombre... solo te causará daño, hazme caso... –pidió Sora desesperada.

-mamá, tú más daño te haces al no querer hablar con él... sé que lloras por las noches y le llamas en sueños...

-hay sentimientos que no se pueden borrar... –contestó la madre desviando la mirada.

-¿le quieres?

Sora no contestó, solo se levantó dejando a su hija sola en la sala con la pregunta en el aire sin contestar.

-eso es un sí... –sonriendo la pequeña sabiendo como era su madre cuando se encontraba en un apuro- aún hay posibilidades.

------

En otra parte, en el restaurante del hotel, Mark miraba su plato con cara preocupada, removiendo continuamente el tenedor con pocas ganas de comer.

-Mark, ¿estás bien?

-eh... sí, papá...

-hijo... siento que estés viviendo esto... –dijo Matt con un rostro que reflejaba la culpabilidad.

-¿por qué dices eso?

-porque sino fuera por mi culpa, tu madre no se hubiera ido, y vivirías la vida que te mereces...

-papá, no se puede dar vuelta atrás... además yo entiendo que debió ser un gran golpe para ti y que no sabías como reaccionar... pero tú no tienes la culpa, sino ese hombre que os separó a ti y a mamá...

-tan comprensivo como tu madre... –dijo Matt con una sonrisa y luego suspiró con nostalgia- ojalá la encontremos y quiera volver conmigo... y claro, que no esté casada...

-no te preocupes por eso papá... –el hombre miró a su hijo como sonreía despreocupadamente- mamá estará soltera para cuando la encontremos...

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-tengo una corazonada... y creo que deberás utilizar toda tu galantería para conquistarla... –sonriendo todavía más.

-oye... –reprendiéndole suavemente- ¿de dónde aprendes todo eso?

-tío Tk es todo un maestro... –riéndose.

-ese hermano mío...

-----

Sora movía los dedos constantemente mirando un aparato telefónico que tenía frente a ella. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había cogido el aparato y colgado al instante. La charla y la última pregunta que su hija le había hecho había provocado que esos sentimientos que mantenía a todos ocultos en su alma se intensificaran y tomara la decisión de hablar con Yamato y contarle que tenía una hija y quizás... darse una oportunidad para volver juntos. Además que echaba de menos a su hijo Mark. Fueron tantos años los que habían pasado que no sabía como mirarle a los ojos y decirle que ella era su madre, la que le había abandonado cuando era un pequeño de apenas un año.

Suspiró con fuerza y preparada para lo que le esperaría cogió el inalámbrico para marcar el número de la casa de Yamato, esperando que no haya cambiado el número.

_-¿sí, residencia de los Ishida? al habla Saori... ­_–preguntó una voz femenina que sorprendió mucho a Sora- _Ryu, no cojas eso... cariño por favor, vigila a tu hijo..._

Sora colgó de improvisto con lágrimas en sus ojos. Yamato no había perdido el tiempo y se había casado con otra, con una mujer con un nombre casi idéntico al de ella y había tenido un hijo. Y a juzgar por el tono de voz, aquella mujer parecía feliz, todo lo contrario a como vivía ella.

-que tonta soy... –ahora la pelirroja tenía más razones para odiarlo, aunque en el fondo lo amaba como a nadie.

-señora, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó una mujer que debía rondar los cincuenta años que a Sora le recordaba en algunos aspectos a su madre, era por eso que la había contratado.

-sí Chiaki... solo fue que me hizo falsas ilusiones y salí decepcionada... –dijo molesta.

-se refiere a su supuesto fallecido marido... –sonriendo.

-para empezar es ex-marido... –corrigió la pelirroja.

-en ningún documento figura que estén divorciados... legalmente siguen casados... usted solo se ha ido de casa y ha cambiado el apellido, pero en el fondo sigue siendo Sora Ishida y la que ama a su marido... a mí no puede mentirme...

-pero él debió de arreglárselas de alguna manera para estar con otra y tener más hijos...

-escuche señora, no pretendo discriminarla, pero cuando usted me confió su pasado y la última carta que le había dejado, según dijo que le pedía que le buscara una madre para su hijo, ¿por qué se altera entonces tras años sin saber de su existencia?

Sora no pudo decir nada, porque simplemente llevaba la razón. ¿Qué razón tenía para su comportamiento si es lo que ella le había pedido por el bien de su hijo? Es más, ¿por qué se lamentaba?

Sabía la respuesta, ¿a quién se engañaba? Era porque no podía dejar de amarle. Yamato ha estado ahí siempre, dentro de su corazón. Y cuando Kira se había enterado de la verdad, había creído falsamente que podrían regresar juntas a Japón para obtener su perdón, pero ahora veía que no había nada que hacer. Quizás como él, debería seguir la vida. Quizás, intentarlo con Murai, él la amaba.

o.o.o.o.o

Mark paseaba en círculos delante del paseo marítimo a la espera de Kira, la cual podría llamarla hermana. Ya podía descartar que su tío no tenía nada que ver con el asunto y su madre podía tener hijos perfectamente. Así que solo quedaba saber el testimonio y la confirmación de Kira cuando llegara. Intuía que ayer iría en buscar de verdaderas respuestas y aunque la conociera de días, ya sabía lo persistente que era.

-la verdad es que parece un clon de papá en versión femenina...

-más bien llámalo su vivo retrato, hermano... –dijo la voz de Kira a sus espaldas asustándolo- ¿qué hay? –saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ki... Kira...

-la misma que viste y calza... –haciendo una leve reverencia.

Extraño le pareció a Mark. Kira estaba de demasiado buen humor, en comparación con aquellos días que los pasaba con ella que traía siempre una cara amargada. Sin embargo, su alegría ya la había visto antes en alguna parte.

Ya lo recordaba.

La había visto en su padre cuando estaba emocionado con algo que siempre deseaba.

Entonces Mark llegó a la conclusión que aquella niña de aspecto idéntico a Matt, su padre, era de ella también. Y su madre, era la suya. Por lo que ambos eran hermanos en toda regla.

Sonriendo con amplitud fue hacia ella para abrazarla lleno de felicidad.

-por fin... por fin... tú y yo somos hermanos, ¿verdad? –preguntó para verificarse.

-sin ninguna duda... mamá mintió para que yo nunca buscara a papá para que no sufriera... y lo mejor es que le sigue queriendo...

-eso es fantástico... –con la emoción en su interior donde no sabía si gritar, lanzar cohetes o besar a la primera mujer que pasase- entonces tengo que avisar a papá y...

-quieto, quieto... –le paró su hermana divertida por su entusiasmo- algo así sería muy chocante... recuerda que papá ignora de mi presencia y mamá no sabe que estáis aquí...

-pero, es que... tengo ganas de verla y de que estemos juntos... –"aparte quiero volver a Japón para ver a Arimi" pensó el muchacho viendo que casi todo se estaba cumpliendo.

-lo sé... yo también tengo ganas de ver a papá y estar juntos... pero algo me dice que primero sería que ambos se vieran primero, que hablen las cosas y después ya nos tocará a nosotros...

-pensándolo así... suena que será lo mejor... ¿qué propones? –le preguntó como si ella fuera la más madura.

-¿puedes hacer que papá te lleve a cualquier restaurante?

-por supuesto... ahora más que nunca me llena de caprichos... es como si me compensara algo de lo que puede hacerme sufrir...

-genial... pues esto haremos... hoy mamá y yo vamos a cenar fuera, en el restaurante Krone, sobre las nueve de la noche tenemos la reserva...

-entendido, entonces, le pediré a papá que cenemos hoy en ese restaurante...

-procura que haga la reserva en el piso de abajo en el ala sur... nosotras estaremos en el de arriba en el ala norte... a las diez menos cuarto nos encontraremos en las escaleras del ala norte del piso de abajo, ¿lo has entendido?

-esto... ¿no se supone que yo soy el mayor? –preguntó Mark incrédulo por el plan que había ideado su hermana y que parecía decírselo como a un niño pequeño.

-eso que importará hombre... –contestó Kira sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- lo que importa es juntar a nuestros padres, pero primero tendremos que tantear el terreno...

-¿para qué tendríamos que tantear el terreno? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-muy claro... imagínate, la mujer que amas se fue durante años y ahora la estás buscando... la encuentras y resulta que en esos años te ha ocultado que tenía una hija... debemos prepararles... ¿no te parece?

-supongo que sí...

-por eso, a ti te tocó lo más difícil, sobre todo cuando me contaste como es nuestro padre y todo lo que hizo... en mi caso, hablar con mamá y convencerla de que se vaya con papá será sencillo...

-comprendo, pero no debes preocuparte... –dijo en una sonrisa tranquilizándola- papá es una persona tolerante... quizás le choque... pero dudo que pase algo malo...

o.o.o.o.o

-es muy raro en ti que quieras comer en restaurantes de este tipo cuando es que te encanta la comida basura... –dijo Matt entrando en el restaurante Krone con su hijo.

-bueno... por una vez no me voy a morir... –respondió con un deje de nerviosismo porque su padre no paraba de decirle lo extraño de su petición en cenar en aquel restaurante más el que dentro de poco estaría con su madre. Eso le ponía los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía como reaccionar cuando la viera, o cuando ella le viera.

-¿no estarás planeando alguna nueva travesura? –preguntó el adulto desconfiante.

-que no papá... de verdad que no... –no era una travesura lo que planeaba, sino algo que seguramente le agradecería en un futuro.

-no sé si fiarme de ti... –sentándose en la mesa asignada.

-tú tranquilo... esto... –antes de tomar asiento- papá voy un momento al baño, vengo ahora...

---

Kira tenía los brazos cruzados y fruncía la nariz al mismo tiempo que zapateaba el pie. Sus ojos los mantenía cerrados con intenciones de calmarse, aunque le era completamente difícil.

A su lado, su madre, comprendiendo el comportamiento de su hija no dijo nada al respeto y eso irritaba a la pequeña Kira.

-¡podías haberme avisado, ¿no! –le dijo Kira casi gritando.

-Kira, baja la voz... –pidió su madre tranquilamente- y además ya te lo he dicho...

-en el último momento... pero, ¿qué te costaba decirme que cuando salíamos a cenar vendría también ese Tanimoto con nosotros...

-su nombre es Murai hija... –cortándola- y agradecería que hoy te portases bien y no digas nada que puede hacerle ofender... recuerda que esta cena es también una cena de negocios... Murai me dijo que si le causaba buena impresión hablaría sobre mí a Malcolm para llevar mi trabajo por Europa.

-eso lo llamo yo aprovecharse de uno, madre... –dijo Kira secamente- además... ¿qué dirá papá cuando te vea con otro? –murmuró muy bajito.

-¿cómo has dicho? –sin entenderla.

-nada mamá... –dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Kira se encontraba en un apuro. Su madre había quedado con aquel hombre con ideas notorias de conquistarla. Lo sabía bien, porque en todas las veces que le veía con ella lo llevaba haciendo con demasiado descaro.

Tenía miedo que su padre lo viera, y con ella aún lado, estaba segura que pensaría algo equivocado y sus esperanzas de tener una familia se hundirían.

Tenía que hablar con su hermano Mark cuanto antes y ponerlo sobre aviso.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Jajajaja. Y luego, ¿pensabais que estaba loca? ¿Cómo iba hacer que Kira fuese hija de Takeru y Sora? Entonces esto sería el Apocalipsis. Me gusta mucho el personaje de Takeru y no quiero hacerlo sufrir.

Y como dije en un principio, si este fic se ha tardado tanto en actualizar fue por culpa de los reviews amenazantes de muerte... (los lectores la miran rara) vale, vale, eso no es excusa... pero quizás colaba...

Por cierto, sé que el anterior capítulo sobraba, pero este fic originalmente lo escribía para una persona con intenciones de sorprenderla con algo nuevo y por esa persona no voy a cambiar lo que tengo escrito por el momento, sí, escrito ya que aún no lo tengo terminado porque no sé como hacerlo.

Como adelanto del siguiente capítulo os diré que por fin se van encontrar cara a cara Mark con su madre y Kira con su padre. Pero, Murai está en el medio, ¿qué pasará?

Como me gusta fastidiaros jajaja... (sonrisa perversa)

Agradecimiento especial, a pesar de los reviews amenazantes que ya hablaré con alguien en particular... me oyes Chikage...: _LordPata, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Chikage-SP, sakura-hop, LoveYukiAndThoru _(tranquila que me pondré al corriente con tus fics) _Alexeigirl, tang, LuNaLia, kibun No Tenshi, 'Ayumi' –Night Beauty-, aska ishida, Matt-Danny04, matt, HikariLunamaria-Chan, Quietshade, Saria Black, Izumi, LobeznoDark, yamato 01, Rini, naoko fujiwara, cutie sora, Angie-ayanami, CieloCriss, Iori-Jestez, Kourny, Priss Yoshisuky, myrna y selene. _

Publicidad nuevamente: aparte de estos fics de Digimon que he actualizado, he publicado también uno de Naruto y otro de Inuyasha.

'Atori'


	11. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo 11_

Kira tamborileaba el pié con nerviosismo y enfado. No podía controlar ese tick que tenía por culpa de una persona, Murai. Sabía sus intenciones, no se necesitaba ser un adivino para averiguarlo, lo que no entendía era como su madre aceptaba aquello que la pequeña consideraba chantaje. ¿Acaso necesitaba a alguien y era por eso que toleraba hasta aquella sabandija como lo llamaba? Sabandija que iba a echar a perder el plan que su hermano y ella habían ideado para juntar a su familia.

-mamá... ¿por qué no dejas para otro día el asunto de Murai? Como mañana por ejemplo... –pidió Kira en un intento de librarse de aquel hombre.

-Kira ya llevo dándole excusas no sé cuantas veces...

-pero por una vez que salimos a cenar las dos solas... –siguió insistiendo la pequeña.

-ya habrá otro día... oh... –mirando el frente donde el hombre llegaba en traje de etiqueta- hija, te lo ruego, pórtate bien, ¿vale? –pidió Sora con nerviosismo.

El hombre se fue acercando y Sora junto a su hija se levantaron de la mesa para recibirle donde la mujer le había estrechado la mano en señal de respeto.

-hola Sora... –saludándola con demasiada familiaridad.

Y ante la sorpresa de la mujer y de la niña, Murai había rechazado el gesto de estrecharle la mano para darle dos besos arrimando su cuerpo demasiado a él que Sora se apartó nerviosa ante ese acto inesperado.

-estás muy guapa... –piropeó el hombre.

-ah... gra... gra... gracias...

-¿acaso su ocupación es la de ir seduciendo a las mujeres¿ -ironizó Kira molesta.

-¡¿Kira! –reprendiéndola.

-oh no importa Sora... –la tranquilizó el hombre y posó su mirada en la niña- ¿así que tú eres la pequeña Kira, eh¿ -dijo con simpatía.

-¿y usted el pesado de Tanimoto eh? –usando su mismo tono.

-¡Kira!

-perdona mamá... pero tú misma dijiste que no paraba de invitarte constantemente, y a eso se le llama ser un completo pesado...

Murai cambió su rostro agradable por una de desprecio hacia la pequeña, que de inmediato volvió a sustituir mostrando una cara totalmente diferente a lo que realmente era.

-eres una niña muy guapa... –dijo Murai en un intento de simpatizar con la criatura.

-sus palabras seductoras me entra por un oído y me salen por el otro... –dijo fríamente.

-¡Kira, ya es suficiente! –exclamó Sora roja de vergüenza por el comportamiento tan descortés de su hija.

La mujer no comprendía a qué se debía esa conducta tan inapropiada de Kira, y eso la alteraba. En esos momentos, era como si tuviese delante a Yamato, montando un espectáculo donde el hombre quería que solo fuera de ella y de nadie más. Especialmente, cuando le había contado lo que se había iniciado como una relación divertida para él... crítica para ella y que aguantaba por ese amor tan ciego que le tenía.

-Sora no importa... –sacándola de su ensoñación- bueno Kira... tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti...

-pues ya sabe como soy y lo "bien" que nos llevaremos... –dijo sarcástica- así que encantada de conocerle...

-Murai, te ruego que la perdones... –saltó de inmediato antes de que dijera alguna incoherencia- tiene un carácter muy especial...

-seguro que eso lo heredaría del padre... porque su madre es una mujer muy dulce y pacífica... –mirándola tiernamente por lo que a Kira le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-eh... bueno... –sonrojada y desviando la vista sintiéndose incómoda con esa mirada tan intensa. Kira frunció el ceño y sin poder aguantar más estar en ese lugar, se levantó abruptamente- hija, ¿a dónde vas?

-algo me está dando arcadas... –respondió secamente.

La pequeña se fue con la rabia encima bien visible para cualquiera que la viera, dejando su madre sin saber como disculparse ante el hombre que tenía delante.

-bueno Sora... –empezó Murai bebiendo con elegancia de su copa- me parece que a mí, que sino controlas a esa niña salvaje tendréis que acabar viviendo en la calle...

Sora apretó los puños con fuerza bajo el mantel de la mesa y se tragó la disculpa que iba a darle. Escuchar como ese hombre había insultado a su hija, eso sí que no lo permitía.

Por primera vez en su vida, se arrepentía de haberse ido del lado de Yamato y tener que llegar hasta Australia, donde con su esfuerzo y la ayuda capital de su "acompañante" había llegado a ser lo que era y lo que soñaba.

-estoy seguro que ese carácter tan poco femenino se deba a la pérdida de su padre... Sora si te hubieras casado conmigo hace años, Kira tendría un padre adecuado y sabría ponerla en su lugar...

-a Kira no le mandará ningún otro hombre que no sea su padre... –dijo Sora ya sin poder aguantarse las palabras.

-pero él está muerto... murió por no comprenderte... si no fuese un loco, ahora mismo sabría que Kira era hija suya... –abriendo aquella herida que era medio cierta pero en su otro hijo.

-él tenía razones para estar enfadado... –dijo Sora sintiendo dolor en su pecho hablando más bien de cuando se había quedado embarazada de Mark.

-y eso lo condujo a la muerte... –dijo casi con burla.

Sora quería hacerlo callar. Decirle que en realidad estaba vivo, y que deseaba estar mil veces con Matt que con aquel tipo que parecía hacerla daño a propósito donde las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos, pero el sonido del móvil del hombre hizo que se sobresaltara y antes de que la viera, se secó aquellas gotas saladas de inmediato.

-¿sí? Ah eres tú... Sora, discúlpame un momento... –dijo Murai a la pelirroja levantándose de la mesa.

---

Minutos atrás donde Kira llegaba a la zona donde se debía encontrar con su hermano, quién se paseaba de un lado para otro nervioso. Cuando la vio suspiró aliviado, pero solo por unos segundos ya que después pasó a la inquietud al ver el enfado que su hermanita traía.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tardaste?

-¿no te vas a creer quién está aquí? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¿eh?

-¿recuerdas a la famosa babosa repugnante que andaba detrás de mamá donde le pedía citas y que en una que había aceptado la besó?

-¿cómo? El tal... Munai o como se llame... ¿está aquí? –preguntó el mayor incrédulo.

-sí... al parecer, en vez de una cena familiar es una cena de negocios... ... ...Mark, debes irte de inmediato... si papá se encontrara con mamá y el Murai de por medio, alguien acabará en el hospital y otro en la cárcel, y ese será nuestro padre... –dijo Kira convencida de sus palabras- por no hablar como se irá poner si me ven a mí entre ellos...

-¿qué quieres decir?

-o una de dos... o dictan a papá a cadena perpetua al matar a la sabandija e imaginar que soy hija de otro; o su ánimo decaerá completamente al ver que ya no hay esperanza de que mamá vuelva con él...

-¿insinúas que papá puede confundirte, pensando que eres hija del Munai? –preguntó pronunciando mal su nombre que Kira no se molestó en corregir- vamos Kira, eso es imposible... papá es más inteligente y deductivo de lo que yo soy... y tú eres la imagen de nuestro padre...

-si no tuviera el cabello teñido de negro... –alzando una ceja recordándole ese detalle.

-bueno Kira, aún así... papá ya sospecha que tramo algo y si le digo que tenemos que irnos, sospechará todavía más... además, nosotros estamos en la otra parte del restaurante... hay una probabilidad entre un millón de que se encuentren...

-mi querido hermano... –empezó Kira con una sonrisa que asustaba al mayor- ¿cuántos servicios hay en este lugar? Uno, por si no lo sabes... –respondiendo a su pregunta- ¿y sabes dónde está ese uno? Casi al lado de donde estamos nosotros... ¿no crees que si él quisiera ir al servicio vería a mamá sin lugar a dudas?

El niño lo pensó por unos momentos.

Su padre tenía la costumbre de ir después de comer.

En su mente se formó la película de lo que sucedería.

Vería a su madre con el otro, se enfadaría completamente y se liaría a golpes con aquel hombre.

-tengo que inventarme una excusa cuanto antes... –dijo Mark apresurado.

Ambos se fueron a la parte donde se encontraba Matt, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que la mesa estaba vacía.

-¿dónde... dónde... dónde está? –preguntó Mark con los temeroso.

-a ver Mark... ¿seguro que era esa mesa dónde estabais?

-completamente... lo sé, por la señora gorda de al lado... –dirigiéndose a una mujer corpulenta de cabello castaño y ojos azules vestida elegantemente y con múltiples joyas.

Los dos niños se miraron ante una posibilidad por lo que corrieron en dirección opuesta para ver si Matt había ido al servicio como pensaban y rogando que no se encontrase con su madre...

Por lo menos no en esa situación.

---

-"Sora... ¿dónde estarás? Es como si hubieras sido tragada por la tierra... incluso llegué a pensar que habías muerto... no... eso es lo último que debo pensar... además, sé que estás viva en alguna parte..." –pensaba Matt con el reflejo del espejo del baño donde se vislumbraba la angustia y la tristeza- "Sora... cuanto te echo de menos..."

La puerta del servicio se abrió en esos instantes y Yamato abrió el grifo para disimular y hacer algo que no fuera torturarse. A través del cristal vio aquel sujeto que había entrado donde vestía elegantemente y para su sorpresa que fuese también japonés.

-sí ahora mismo estoy con ella... –oía hablar Matt al hombre que había entrado a través de un teléfono móvil- el problema es su hija... es más que insoportable, dan ganas de darle una paliza... es que tienes que verla... –ahora con fastidio- es más maleducada... no como su inocente madre que piensa que la deuda todavía está sin pagar, el trabajo la estresa que ya ni piensa lo que hace... pero hoy será definitivo, la chantajearé con lo que sea para por fin disfrutar de ella como el marido que seré... ¡claro que me casaré con ella! pero no porque la ame... –agregando divertido- ¿la hija? Pues la mandaré a un internado fuera del país... no quiero que esa mocosa estúpida me fastidie mis noches apasionadas con esa mujer... desde luego el pobre hombre que pereció fue un estúpido, aunque seguro que si era una persona normal se aprovecharía bien de ella... sí hombre, ¿no te dije que el ex marido estaba muerto?... fue un accidente de coche... ¿qué si piensa en él? –repitió sarcástico- no lo sabes tú bien... –repuso fastidiado- para esa mujer es como su marido aún estuviese vivo... por mucha que diga, se le nota que todavía está enamorada de él... muy gracioso amigo, cuando esa mujer se case conmigo se olvidará completamente de ese hombre que debió ser un salvaje como la hija, para que ella esté a mi completa disposición... nos vemos mañana... –colgando el aparato telefónico y saliendo del baño.

Yamato estaba con la boca abierta por la conversación de aquel hombre. Le resultaba repugnante que existieran todavía en el mundo hombres como él. Le recordaba a alguien que odiaría de por vida.

Sí.

Era idéntico a Joe. A ese médico desaparecido y que por su propio bien siguiera desaparecido sino quería tener su ira y la de Tai sobre él.

-compadezco a la pobre e ingenua mujer que caerá en sus redes... –dijo Matt sin saber que esa mujer era ni más ni menos que Sora.

---

Murai había llegado a la mesa que compartía con Sora sonriéndole con ternura y eso era visto por los dos pequeños que tenían ganas de ir a la cocina y envenenarle el plato de aquel hombre, así podrían librarse de él sin ningún problema, y Kira comenzaba a planteárselo muy seriamente.

-por lo que parece, papá no ha ido al baño como pensábamos... –dijo Kira aliviada.

-no cantes victoria aún... –dijo Mark temblándole el cuerpo entero.

-¿de qué estás hablando? –le cuestionó confusa.

-mira... –señalando con el dedo índice tembloroso hacia la puerta del baño donde salía Yamato.

Kira se quedó boquiabierta y los ojos se le pusieron como platos. Solo hacía falta que andase unos metros más y su padre vería a su madre con otro hombre, hombre que su madre no mostraba ningún interés sentimental.

---

Por su parte, Matt al salir del baño había mirado el piso dando un largo suspiro casi de derrota. No quería admitirlo, pero sus esperanzas de encontrar a su ex mujer... no... de su todavía mujer eran muy escasas. No comprendía porque permanecía en Australia en vez de volver de una vez a Japón.

¿A quién se engañaba?

Si regresaba, su hijo sufriría terriblemente y sus ilusiones se vendrían abajo. Y era el que con más ahínco esperaba encontrarla y que volviera a casa.

Sonrió tristemente.

Como le recordaba a Takeru en esos aspectos. Tan inocente, tan ingenuo, tan optimista.

-"hasta he de llegar a pensar que Mark es hijo suyo... si culpé a Taichi, podría culparlo tranquilamente... claro que lo dudo, con lo mucho que ama a su adorada Kari... ese hermano mío ni estando como una cuba sería capaz de traicionarme..." –pensaba con burlería, ajeno que sus hijos sí habían barajado esa posibilidad donde les había provocado angustia, preocupación e inquietud. Y para terminar, dolores de cabeza.

Dio uno, dos pasos e inconscientemente levantó la cabeza encontrándose con algo que lo dejó completamente consternado al verla con aquella persona.

---

-la ha visto... la ha visto... –decía Mark comiéndose las uñas.

-se va a armar una muy buena... tenemos que hacer algo... –dijo Kira pensando en algo.

Ambos vieron como su padre había vuelto a caminar pero para su sorpresa se había detenido en la mesa contigua a la que se encontraba Sora con Murai.

---

-June... Akira... –pronunció el hombre Ishida sin darse cuenta que justo al lado a pocos metros de distancia y separado por una barandilla donde estaba colocado una planta grande que tapaba por completo a la pelirroja y para su suerte o quizás no el ruido del lugar impedía que se escuchara su voz- ¿qué... qué hacéis... vosotros aquí... y en Australia? ¿Y los dos juntos? –balbuceaba el rubio incrédulo.

-ah Yamato... –empezó Akira (NA: por si hay algún despistado, Akira es uno de los miembros de la banda Teenage Wolves) algo asombrado como él por coincidir en aquel lugar- menuda sorpresa... hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos compañero... –levantándose y estrechándole la mano.

---

-esto... ¿qué... qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Mark sin entender porqué su padre hablaba con aquellos que desconocía por completo.

-yo aún no me siento segura hasta que papá se vaya de allí y que no vea a mamá... –decía Kira con el corazón a mil- de verdad que me va a dar algo...

-si mamá se levanta desde luego que lo ve... y si papá camina un poco más seguro que se da cuenta... –estando igual que ella.

---

-¿de luna de miel? –dijo Matt más asombrado- ¿os habéis casado? –preguntó esta vez como si aquello fuera un chiste. Él, su antiguo compañero de banda, el mujeriego del grupo y ella, la hermana Davis, la pesada que no dejaba de acosarle... ¿estaban juntos? Era ver para creer.

-pues sí... –dijo Akira rojo de vergüenza y pasando una mano tras su cabeza.

-desde luego, no me lo esperaba... pero, de todas maneras, felicidades...

-gracias... –agradeció June esta vez. Se quedó callada unos momentos titubeando y por fin habló- esto... mi hermano me ha contado todo lo ocurrido... ¿cómo lo llevas?

-ah... bueno... es duro criar a un hijo solo... y no creáis que estoy aquí de vacaciones, sino para encontrar a Sora...

-¿encontrarla? ¿Está aquí? –preguntó June.

-no lo sé... Ken ha aparcado todos sus casos y poner todo su esfuerzo en encontrar alguna pista de ella... y todo parece indicar que está aquí... he buscado por mi cuenta, Ken hizo llamadas a la embajada japonesa... pero aún así... –suspirando- nada...

-Matt no debes abatirte... si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte... –ofreció la mujer.

-de eso nada... vosotros estáis aquí para disfrutar... pero si por un casual la veis, no dudéis en llamarme... –guiñándoles el ojo sonando aquello como una broma.

-Matt... –pronunció Akira su nombre.

-tengo que dejaros, Mark si ve que no estoy se preocupará... –avanzando un paso.

---

-ahí está nuestro final... –dijo Kira viendo como caminaba.

-aún tenemos esperanza... se está despidiendo y le da a mamá la espalda... –decía Mark con la respiración agitada- por favor, que no cambie de posición, aún no... aún no... –rogaba el niño.

---

-cuídate y suerte... –dijo la voz de June.

-lo mismo digo... –pasando por el lado de Sora.

---

Sora levantó la vista al escuchar una voz familiar que con el paso del tiempo jamás olvidaría. Se giró pero no encontró a nadie, solo a los camareros haciendo su trabajo, mientras Yamato en dirección opuesta a su mirada seguía su camino hacia su mesa.

-¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Murai a la pelirroja viendo que no le prestaba atención y que ahora miraba al otro lado donde Matt ya se había perdido entre la muchedumbre.

-no... yo... creo que imaginaciones mías... –respondió algo triste. "vamos Sora... es imposible que Matt esté aquí... ¿qué tiene que hacer en este lugar? Además, tiene una familia que cuidar..." eso la hundió completamente. Pensar que él la había hecho caso. Que se había casado con otra, que tenía otro hijo que no era de ella.

---

-nos hemos salvado... gracias a dios que nos hemos salvado... –dijo Kira agradeciendo al cielo.

-será mejor que vaya con papá y vigile cuando vaya al baño y así hacerte unas señas o algo para ponerte sobre aviso...

-buena idea...

---

Y así de esta manera, los dos pequeños volvieron a su mesa correspondiente cada uno con los nervios a flor de piel y rogando que todo saliera sin problemas y sin un padre en la cárcel.

Los platos fueron llegando, donde los dos hijos de Matt y Sora comían más bien a la fuerza por los nervios, aunque Kira tenía otro sentimiento encima y era el de la molestia de ver a Murai cortejando a su madre y agradeciendo que le rechazara con demasiada amabilidad, según la pequeña.

En el otro lado, Matt le contaba a su hijo con quiénes se había encontrado y quiénes habían sido en el pasado para él, sugiriéndole que si los quería conocer, dejando a Mark sin palabras ya que no podía darle una negativa.

-esto papá... creo que algo me ha sentado mal... voy al servicio un momento... –marchándose con una esperanza de que así olvidase aquella propuesta de conocer a la pareja amiga de su padre.

Caminó hasta llegar al lugar donde se había escondido junto a su hermana horas atrás, observando como le iba a ella, pero se quedó confuso al ver lo que casualmente estaba presenciando.

---

-¿será una broma, verdad? –preguntó Kira sin creerse aquello.

-en absoluto... –dijo Murai tranquilamente- si tu madre no se casa conmigo, las dos viviréis en la calle... ¿no te ilusiona tener una familia de verdad? Yo podré darte el cariño que de seguro tu difunto padre jamás te daría... por eso te abandonó.

Kira sentía su sangre hervir, igual que Sora al sentir como insultaban a Yamato. Sora quería contestarle, pero debía callarse nuevamente sino quería que su hija viviera una vida infeliz. De lo contrario, ya le habría dado una bofetada a ese tipo tan inaguantable. Kira a diferencia de su madre no iba a contenerse lo que le tenía que decir.

-¡¡TÚ JAMÁS SERÁS MI PADRE! –exclamó llena de rabia y con ojos llorosos, marchándose del lugar.

Ese grito fue escuchado por algunas personas de los alrededores, incluso por June y Akira que dirigieron su vista hacia la mesa contigua quedándose sin palabras por ver a Sora.

-Sora... –susurró June.

-Sora, ¿eres tú? –preguntó Akira esta vez levantándose.

Pero Sora no les había escuchado. La mirada de la pelirroja estaba clavada en el frente donde se había ido su hija y que ahora para ella el tiempo se había detenido viendo algo.

---

Mark viendo como su hermana se iba corriendo del lugar tras gritar aquello, abandonó su escondite para ir tras ella.

-¿Mark? –escuchó la voz temblorosa de su madre.

El niño se detuvo en seco, acordándose de que su madre estaba ahí, aunque a bastante distancia, pero eso no impedía que al dejar su lugar pudiera verle.

-Mark... ¿eres tú? –preguntó Sora con un tono inseguro.

Mark no quería voltearse, no quería encararse con ella. Pero ella ya le había reconocido. Y si se enteraba que estaba su padre, volvería a huir nuevamente sin dejar rastro.

Con lentitud, fue volteándose y tragando saliva la miró directamente a los ojos de su madre donde de sus rubíes comenzaban a salir lágrimas que el pequeño no sabía si interpretarlas como de emoción.

-sí... –respondió finalmente- _mamá..._

Sora se llevó una mano a la boca impresionada de tener delante a su hijo, aquel que había abandonado solo para vivir una vida mejor, tenerlo allí crecido, habiéndose perdido toda su infancia...

---

Kira corría como alma que lleva el diablo, tropezando con todos lo que se encontraban a su paso. Era repugnante la sola idea de pensar que él llegara a ser su padre.

Ella ya tenía un padre y estaba vivo. No quería que nadie le sustituyese. Absolutamente nadie. A pesar de que...

Se paró cuando tocó pared y descargó toda su rabia dando puñetazos y sollozando amargamente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba no saber la verdad sobre su origen.

-ey pequeña, ¿qué te pasa? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡déjeme en paz! –espetó Kira volteándose a verle.

-pero si estás llorando... –dijo un hombre que Kira dedujo que era uno de los empleados del local debido al uniforme de camarero que portaba- por si no lo sabes has hecho que se me cayeran los platos... –dijo esta vez con reproche.

-perdone porque sea tan patoso... será que tenía la cabeza en otra parte... –contestó Kira empleando la misma educación que usaba contra Murai, con intenciones de desahogarse con alguien y aquel camarero había aparecido en el momento y lugar apropiados.

-pero niña insolente... ¿cómo te atreves?

-la niña tiene razón... –dijo la voz de una tercera persona apareciendo con las manos en los bolsillos y que Kira reconoció enseguida por lo que se quedó sin palabras- yo vi como pasaba y a usted caminando y mirando hacia otro lado, concretamente a una jovencita atractiva... –agregando y parándose a unos metros de él.

El camarero arrugó la nariz y sin decir ninguna otra palabra más en su defensa salió de allí dejando a Kira con el recién llegado.

-desde luego, hay algunos que se aprovechan de la situación... –murmuró fastidiado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien le miraba muy fijamente poniéndolo bastante incómodo, por lo que se volteó a verla.

Fue mirarla solo un instante para quedarse como una estatua. Aquellos ojos, esos inconfundibles ojos, esa manera de tener el cabello revuelto eran idénticos a los suyos cuando era un niño. Incluso su piel era clara como la suya. Parecía su gemela. Solo el color de pelo la hacía diferente.

-papá... –susurró Kira inconscientemente.

Eso dejó a Matt lívido por lo que la niña le había llamado.

No podía ser cierto.

No podía ser verdad.

Él no podía tener una hija.

Era completamente imposible.

o.o.o.o.o

Ahora Mark estaba frente a su madre, mientras que Kira con su padre. Aquel sujeto llamado Murai que no tenía nada que ver con ellos había hecho que las cosas dieran un giro irreversible donde los dos niños se encontraban todavía indispuestos a hablar con sus progenitores no sin antes echarles en cara los resentimientos que tenían ocultos.

Mark a pesar de todo, no olvidaba el hecho de que había crecido sin su madre porque su padre le había dicho que había muerto, solo para protegerle, y él entendía que si supiera que su madre lo abandonó jamás la perdonaría.

Kira saber lo que la historia de su madre era medio real, que por culpa de su padre, su madre había sufrido mucho y que quizás no la aceptaría le producía rabia y las ganas de gritarle que, que clase de hombre era.

¿Cómo iban a actuar frente a ellos cuando no estaban preparados?

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Fastidia que lo haya cortado aquí? Es para vengarme de algunos escritores que cortan también en lo interesante jujuju...

A lo serio, pues como veis, Sora ya está frente a frente con su hijo y Matt con Kira, y aún por encima el Murai sigue presente. Y la sorpresa, June con uno de los antiguos compañeros de banda de Matt. Originalmente no tenía esto previsto, tampoco el que Matt pasara al lado de Sora sin ser consciente que estaba a un paso para verla, pero quería que tuviese un poco de emoción... aunque no me quedó como yo deseaba... espero que el mensaje lo haya transmitido como esperaba, ya me contareis...

Y en el siguiente, por fin, sí por fin, Matt cara a cara con Sora. ¿Volverán juntos o Sora huirá de él como hace años?

Agradecimiento muy, pero que muy especial a:

_aska ishida, Lord Pata, Sofia-Princess, Matt-Danny04, 'Ayumi'-Night Beauty-, kari y tk 93, naoko fujiwara, Chikage-SP, cutie sora, Isfryd Beloved, Alexeigirl, Dark Angel Love, sakura-hop, Priss Yoshisuky, soraDark666, SkuAg, Jade Saotome K., CieloCriss, Nemarie, Utenarose y Akiyoshi Hongo. _

Y para terminar, quiero pedir unas disculpas por no leer los fics que tengo pendientes, pero si pasáis por mi profile y veis la cantidad de fics que he actualizado, comprenderéis que no he tenido tiempo... y ahora que me voy de viaje, disfrutando de unas vacaciones bien merecidas mucho menos... solo pido un poco de paciencia y prometo seguir con vuestros maravillosos trabajos.

'Atori'


	12. Capítulo 12

_Capítulo 12_

El encuentro tan deseado por los dos pequeños por fin se había realizado, aunque lo cierto, no querían que fuera de aquella manera tan brusca y precipitada, sin estar preparados. Las palabras que tenían pensado decirle cuando vieran a sus respetivos progenitores que en años no habían visto ni conocido, no daban salido. En sus mentes infantiles lo único que había eran las visiones de distintas familias felices. Poder tener un padre y una madre a cualquier hora del día y no tener que vivir en una mentira durante sus años de existencia donde ambos deseaban con toda su alma conocer a esa persona muerta que en realidad estaba viva. Y ahora, ahí estaba, pero¿qué decir?

---

-hijo... –dijo Sora entre lágrimas.

Murai al escuchar aquella palabra quedó confuso. Miró a Sora y luego al niño que desde luego no se le parecía en nada a la mujer.

-¿por qué? –preguntó Mark con lágrimas mirando con enfado a su madre que la dejó paralizada al ver aquella mirada tan idéntica a la de su padre. Exactamente la misma que Yamato había tenido al haberse enterado de aquel trágico suceso que había cambiado sus vidas- ¿por qué me abandonaste¿Cómo pudiste pedir a papá que me buscara una madre?

Si la mirada de su hijo la había asustado, lo dicho donde el niño conocía toda la verdad la dejaron helada. No sabía como hacerle comprender lo que había sufrido y lo que había sacrificado.

-fue por ti... Mark quería verte feliz...

-sin una madre... –terminó él con una lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla haciendo que Sora se sintiera mal- papá te quería...

-no... eso no es verdad... él me quiso hace mucho tiempo... pero ahora ya no... Mark por favor, entiéndelo... yo... yo... no sé lo que te habrá dicho tu padre...

-toda la verdad... –contestó Mark- incluso lo que te había hecho, pero está arrepentido en serio... por eso estamos aquí, para venir a buscarte...

-¿qué... qué? –Sora sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, aunque más bien era de miedo. Yamato la había estado buscando y la había encontrado, su hijo estaba ahí delante de ella con un rostro que reflejaba el odio, su hija... ...sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Tenía que irse de allí. No quería encararse con Yamato. Con él no. Sabría lo que ocurriría. Le echaría en cara el haberle ocultado que tenía una hija y seguramente haría lo posible para quitársela y lo más importante, hacer que ella volviera con él. Tenía ese don tan seductor que sabía que no podría contenerse a sus encantos. Pero no quería regresar. Todo volvería a ser como antes, no quería volver a aquella vida.

-Mark tiene razón... –dijo una voz femenina a un lado que Sora reconoció enseguida por lo que volteó la cabeza encontrándose con June y Akira.

-Sora, cuando te fuiste, Matt se quedó completamente destrozado... se lamentó por todo lo que te había hecho... –explicó Akira.

Sora, poco a poco, iba cediendo, solo hasta que algo le vino a la mente y volviera con su testaruda idea de que Matt seguía siendo el mismo de hace años.

-pues bien que me hizo caso... –dijo con tono irritado que podría traducirse como celos- le dije que le buscara una madre y lo hizo, además con una mujer con un nombre similar al mío... y tiene otro hijo... ¿para qué me necesita entonces¿Para ser su amante?

-¿te refieres a Saori-chan? –preguntó Mark.

-sí, esa misma...

-no es así... ella es la que me cuida... papá se pasa todo el día trabajando, pero eso es para refugiarse y no lamentarse... por eso, Saori-chan está siempre en casa con su hijo... pero no hay nada entre ella y papá... –aclarándoselo para que no hubiera malentendidos- aunque papá el primer día la había buscado para que fuera su esposa, no lo hizo porque no podía olvidarte... por favor, Kira y yo queremos que estemos los cuatro juntos... –pidió suplicante el niño a lo que Sora se quedó estática de que el niño ya supiera que tenía una hermana.

Por su parte, Akira y June se miraban confusos, sorprendidos e intrigados al nombre de Kira, para posar su mirada en la pelirroja.

-¿la... co... no... ces...? –preguntó lentamente.

-fue casualidad el que nos encontráramos... y entre los dos descubrimos la verdad... aunque, la pasamos un poco mal con vuestras mentiras... –confesó el niño.

Sora entonces comprendió el misterio que su hija traía entre manos últimamente, y las extrañas salidas que hacía. Supuso también que el hecho de haberse enterado toda la verdad y descubrir que Takeru era su tío y no su padre como le había dicho, había sido gracias a él.

-por favor... "mamá" –volvió a rogar.

Aquella palabra escuchada por la boca de su hijo, provocó más lágrimas en los ojos de la pelirroja y fue hacia el pequeño para estrecharlo en brazos, abrazándolo tiernamente, recordando aquel niño el cual dolorosamente, solo por su egoísmo y felicidad, había abandonado hace años, donde al dejar su casa, había sentido su llanto incesable rompiéndole terriblemente el corazón y las ganas de volver, abrazarlo y la promesa de jamás dejarle.

-perdóname... lo siento... perdóname... –decía Sora llorando.

-solo vuelve con papá... –volvió a pedir el niño aunque algo le decía que ella no se iba a oponer a su petición. La abrazó felizmente sintiendo aquella calidez tan familiar que había sentido de niño y que nunca había olvidado.

Aquella escena tan enternecida era observada por la pareja amiga de Yamato y la mayoría de los que estaban en el restaurante que sonreían de alegría. Solo uno de ellos, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y la rabia se apoderaba de él. Se sentía como si sobrara en aquel sitio, como si no tuviera nada que ver, como un estorbo. Y de ninguna de las maneras quería ser eso. Aquella mujer tuviera dos, tres o diez hijos iba a ser suya. Y ahora que estaba a un paso de conseguirlo, no se iba a rendir por un hijo perdido que le pedía que volviera con un hombre que supuestamente estaba muerto.

-"de eso nada... por fin tengo una mujer para poder chantajearla y hacer con ella lo que quiera... y por culpa de un mocoso no voy a renunciar..." –con decisión dio un paso- oye niño, yo que tú bajaría de las nubes... –rompiendo tan entrañable momento, por lo que madre e hijo le miraron- Sora va a ser mi mujer, su futuro depende de mí... de no ser gracias a mi ayuda, ella, una mujer, -recalcándolo con énfasis- nunca lo habría logrado... me debe todo y con intereses... –dijo con arrogancia a lo que la mayoría de los hombres, aún sin conocer Sora, deseaban darle dos puñetazos a aquel sujeto por dar tan mala fama a los hombres.

-de eso nada... –dijo Mark despegándose de su madre y poniéndose enfrente suya sin tener miedo de lo que podía hacerle- mi madre va a volver con mi padre, en casa tiene a mucha gente que la está esperando y la protección de sus amigos de canallas como tú...

-¡maldito niño! –dando una zancada hacia Mark que seguía sin inmutarse.

-Murai, -empezó Sora haciendo que se detuviera para escucharla- lo siento mucho... sé que me ayudaste con mi carrera, pero... mi hijo tiene razón... –posando sus manos en los hombros de su primogénito- no puedo seguir aquí... y no puedo casarme contigo porque tengo a alguien muy importante que a pesar de los años no he podido olvidar...

-hablas de ese hombre muerto... ¿verdad?

-en realidad... –empezó con pesadez- él no está muerto... he mentido a todos, incluso a mi hija, solo para protegerme y tratar de olvidarle... por eso también, me cambié de apellido... –ante la cara extraña de Murai, Sora prosiguió- mi nombre no es Sora Hanasaki, sino Sora Ishida (NA: epa! Que bien le queda este nombre con el apellido) a pesar de mi huída nunca me he divorciado, sigo siendo la mujer del padre de mis hijos... –dijo con firmeza.

Mark sonrió alegremente al escuchar esas palabras. No había duda, su madre regresaría con ellos y no había necesidad de que su padre usara su galantería.

Akira y June también estaban contentos por la decisión de su amiga. Estaban seguros que Matt estaría igual o más felices que ellos.

-¿y qué hay de ese sueño de ser una diseñadora de modas? –preguntó Murai dándole donde más le dolía, sonriendo satisfecho al ver como se entristecía- solo una palabra Sora, abandona a ese marido incomprendido tuyo y vente conmigo... de lo contrario... –sacando un teléfono móvil, último modelo- una pequeña llamada a Gordon y ni siquiera en Japón lograrás hacer realidad ese...

-corta el rollo... –soltó Mark harto de ese hombre y con ganas de pegarle- tú no sabes con quien te metes y lo mal que puedes salir... así que vuelves a amenazar a mi madre y las pasarás negras por el resto de tus días...

-¿sabes Sora? –a punto de perder la paciencia- tienes unos hijos tan maleducados... primero fue la impertinente de esa niña y ahora...

-vuelve a insultar a mi hermana y te acordarás de mí... –cortó Mark más enfadado de lo que estaba.

-Mark, ya es suficiente... –con pena miró al hombre- Murai... quizás ese fuera mi sueño, pero no me gustaría compartirlo con alguien que no me ama realmente... vivir contigo sería como aquel infierno que he pasado, pero muy diferente... cuando estaba con Yamato, aún con lo que me hacía, había ocasiones que tenía que agradecer el que estuviera a mi lado porque es alguien irremplazable. Si realmente me hubiera odiado no me habría ordenado que me casara con él y ser suya. –comprendiendo finalmente sus sentimientos.

-¿y tú te crees que te voy a dejar marchar con ese hombre? –avanzando hacia ella con decisión.

---

En otra parte, donde estaban Matt y Kira viéndose fijamente a los ojos, la pequeña con un humor que el rubio conocía a la perfección, por lo que no sabía si estar asustado, impresionado o dios sabe que cosa.

Estaba estupefacto. Aquella niña era mucho más que idéntica a él, era como una extensión suya que se había separado de su cuerpo y ahí estaba la forma. Solo una palabra le hacía ver la realidad de aquella locura que se había creado y hasta llegado a creerlo, "papá".

-eh... mira pequeña... me parece que me confundes con otra persona... –soltó con nerviosismo imaginándose a otro hombre igual a él que locamente llegaba a pensar que podría tratarse de un hermano gemelo suyo, sino¿qué otra explicación había?

-¿acaso no eres Yamato Ishida¿Acaso no tienes un hermano llamado Takeru¿Acaso no tienes un hijo llamado Mark? –cuestionaba la niña llena de frustración olvidándose que era su padre con quién estaba hablando.

-¿Có... cómo sabes tú todo eso? –preguntó ahora Matt impresionado.

-sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas... –agachando la cabeza- desde que supe que estabas vivo... –agregó con tristeza.

-¿eh? –una nueva sorpresa.

-y ahora comprendo el que mi madre lo haya ocultado... –mirándole con furia recordando lo que le habían contado sobre lo sucedido antes de que ella naciera- ¿qué clase de hombre eres por hacerle eso a mi madre¿Cómo pudiste casarte con ella sin amor y hacerla sufrir cruelmente?

Matt estaba en blanco, pero con un único pensamiento. Aquella información solo podía asociarla a la persona sufrida y la única era.

-Sora... –miró a la niña- ¿Sora es tu madre? –preguntó sin poder creerse aquello, algo que fue muy perceptivo para Kira.

-así que lo que dijeron era cierto... –totalmente desilusionada- mi existencia no te hace feliz, al contrario...

-es que es imposible... sobre todo, cuando... ¿cuántos años tienes?

-seis... –recordando ese número por el resto de su vida.

-era lo que me imaginaba... tú no puedes ser hija de Sora... –decía Matt con nerviosismo- ella no puede tener hijos... yo mismo se lo ordené... –diciéndolo con pesar.

-¿estuviste presente cuando eso ocurrió? Según me contaron, estabas liado y fue por eso que les dijiste a tío Takeru y a Taichi que la acompañaran... ...pero ella te desobedeció, conservaba la esperanza de que si te daba un hijo la perdonaras...

-¿no... no se operó? –no sabía porque, pero eso alegraba y hasta aliviaba a Ishida.

-no... pero cuando se supo lo de Mark, para entonces fue demasiado tarde...

-¿conoces a Mark?

-de no ser por él, no sabría que estabas vivo...

-¿vivo? –repitió Matt escuchando nuevamente esa palabra hacia su persona- ¿por qué dices eso¿qué te contó tu madre de mí?

-casi lo mismo que sucedió con Mark, pero conmigo, y que cuando te habías enterado que cogiste el coche y chocaste... después solo me decía que me parecía a ti y nada más... hace días, cuando me encontré con Mark y lo descubrimos, le sonsaqué a mamá la verdad... ella me dijo que si me había dicho eso, era para protegerme de ti... y porque para ella estabas muerto...

Aquello caía como cuchillas en el corazón de Matt. Al parecer Sora le veía como un monstruo. Y no le faltaban razones para odiarlo y verle muerto. Él solo para vengarse de lo que había sufrido cuando se había enterado que se había acostado con otro, había hecho de su vida un tormento. Y lo que era más, aquella niña, su hija parecía odiarle también. Sus oportunidades de tener a Sora con él se iban yendo, como la esperanza misma.

-pero una cosa es decirla y otra lo que se siente realmente... –agregó viendo la cara descompuesta de su padre- ella aunque lo quiere negar, te sigue queriendo... cuando duerme te llama y a veces se culpa...

-ella no tiene la culpa de nada... –agachándose hasta ponerse a su altura- este es mi castigo por lo que los celos me ocasionaron... debí haberla entendido... comprenderla... además, nunca sería capaz de traicionarme con otro... –entendiendo ese amor tan grande que la mujer sentía por él- creo que aprendí muy bien la lección... y por lo que me has contado, no voy a permitir que vuelva a sufrir... –con una sonrisa afable.

-eso... eso... eso quiere decir... ¿cabe alguna posibilidad que vivamos los cuatro juntos? –preguntó Kira con ese deseo.

-siempre que tú y tu madre estéis de acuerdo... de todas maneras sigue siendo mi mujer... en ningún documento legal figura que se haya divorciado de mí...

Eso alegró tanto a Kira que se echó a sus brazos, sintiendo por primera y no por última vez el calor que solo un padre sabe darle a su hija. Era tanta la emoción que sentía ganas de llorar.

-aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas... –dijo Matt despegándola un poco de él para verla.

-Kira... Kira Hanasaki...

-¿ese es el nuevo apellido de Sora?

-sí...

-pues mañana mismo será Kira Ishida¿qué te parece? Después de todo, Sora sigue siendo una Ishida y no puede casarse con otro.

Eso último recordó a Kira el pretendiente aprovechado de su madre.

-esto... papá... ¿vas a ver a mamá ahora?

-sí... –con un gran suspiro - tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella... hacerle entender que todavía la quiero... como dijo tu hermano, tendré que usar toda mi galantería... –sonriendo divertido- mientras, me explicas por qué razón llorabas... ¿ha pasado algo?

-papá... verás... eh... mamá ahora está con alguien... que bueno... –intentando explicar con un Matt que la miraba confuso- es alguien que...

-¿un hombre? –preguntó entre triste y decepcionado al escuchar "alguien" y su tono tan nervioso.

-sí, pero no es lo que tú crees, aunque ande detrás de mamá y quiera pedirle que se case con ella... –no tardó en taparse la boca al darse cuenta del error de sus palabras en un mal momento como aquel.

-ah... –más triste- ¿así que encontró por fin a un hombre? En ese caso, creo que sería mejor que... que ella se quede con Mark... –decía sin ser consciente de lo que decía. La tristeza y el dolor de que un hombre estaba enamorado de ella, lo confundían.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso! –dijo con frustración- ese no es el hombre que me han hablado de ti... decían que eras alguien fuerte y que amaba por encima de todo a mi madre... ¿no fue por eso, para no perderla que la obligaste a casarse contigo hace años?

-si hay un hombre detrás de ella, las cosas cambian... –cerrando los ojos.

-¿y por eso estás aquí¿Para abandonar a tu hijo y huir como una rata cobarde¿Y qué pasa conmigo¿No sabes la ilusión que me había hecho el saber que estabas vivo y las ganas de conocerte? Papá¡¡reacciona por favor! –pidió implorante su hija.

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras desesperadas de la pequeña, la miró viéndose a sí mismo, viendo a un pequeño Yamato donde rogaba a su padre que regresara con su madre. Pero nunca le había escuchado. Se había casado con el trabajo, arrepintiéndose años después de aquello.

¿Iba a repetir él la misma historia?

¿Iba a perder a Sora y tras años recuperarla como había hecho su padre?

No, no podía hacerlo.

Pero¿qué había pasado con él?

Se enfadaba consigo mismo por pensar tales tonterías. En momentos como ese, deseaba que a su lado estuviera Taichi, para que tuviera la mente clara y libre de estupideces como el abandonar a su hijo, no conocer a su hija y lo más importante estar apartado de Sora. Si un hombre la pretendía, pues que lo hiciera, porque él también estaba y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

-además, -continuó la pequeña- mamá no quiere a ese hombre, de hecho la está chantajeando con su vida para poder casarse con ella... papá se está aprovechando todo cuanto quiere... es por su culpa que haya estado llorando...

Eso hizo que Yamato apretara los dientes y los puños con rabia. No sabía porque, pero por alguna razón aquel hombre que Kira le decía le recordaba a aquel hombre que había destrozado la vida de Sora y la suya haciéndoles vivir en un matrimonio de conveniencia.

---

-¡ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hijo! –interponiéndose entre Mark y Murai quién paró otra vez al ver a la pelirroja delante de como él lo llamaba, mocoso impertinente.

-ese niño merece que le dé dos azotes... y eso es lo que pienso hacer...

-¿y te crees que me das miedo? –dijo Mark todo altivo.

-maldito mocoso impertinente... –ya harto de su superioridad y apartando a Sora que cayó bruscamente al suelo- seguro que es igual de engreído que su estúpido padre... un idiota que dejó que te fueras sin poder disfrutarte... –mirando lascivamente a la pelirroja- yo me ocuparé de continuarlo donde tu ex marido lo dejó...

-¿cómo te has atrevido a lastimar a mi madre, mal nacido? Y por si tu cerebro no logra almacenarlo, mi madre sigue siendo esposa de mi padre...

-no por mucho tiempo niñato impertinente... tengo más poder del que piensas... –mirándolo malignamente.

-yo creo que eso solo son falacias suyas... si realmente tuviera poder como dice, usaría otros métodos más inteligentes... pero claro... yo no tengo la culpa de que sea necio ignorante, que de seguro no sabrá cuantas son dos más dos¿verdad burro de carga?

-¿serás...! –ya harto a medida que levantaba la mano.

-le hace algo al niño y es que no lo cuenta –dijo una voz dura proveniente de un hombre.

Murai, Sora y Mark giraron sus cabezas hacia esa voz viendo allí a Matt que tenía los ojos que echaban chispas y las ganas contenidas de pegarle por lo que iba a hacer a su hijo. Ahora veía con claridad que habían muchos hombres como Joe por el mundo. Deseaba visitarlos uno por uno y darles la mayor paliza de toda su vida.

-papá... –dijo Mark contento.

-Matt... –susurró Sora impresionada de volver a verle tras muchos años.

-oiga caballero... –empezó Murai- déjese de hacer el príncipe andante y métase en sus asuntos, esto no le concierne en absoluto...

-te lo dije papá... es un cerdo chantajista... –dijo Kira al lado de él con una mirada llena de enojo.

Murai al escuchar las palabras de la niña, la hija de Sora, no pudo más que temblar de miedo. Fijó su vista en los zafiros oscuros de aquel hombre rubio donde ahora lo veía diferente. Como una montaña, capaz de aplastarle con un simple golpe. Así que ese era el marido muerto viviente de aquella pelirroja. No podía creer que la mujer ingenua que había conocido estuviera casada con alguien como él. Se la imaginaba más bien con un idiota, con gafas y patoso, no con un tipo semejante al Gran Hulk, un hombre fuerte, decidido y capaz de proteger a su mujer.

-veo que ahora no tienes tantas agallas ¿eh? –empezó Matt burlonamente- parece ser que eres de esas personas que ven a alguien desprotegido y abusas hasta hacer daño, incluso a un inocente niño... que por si no lo sabes se trata de "mi hijo"... pero eso no es todo para gente como tú... –siguió Ishida dejando a Sora temblando al recordar ese tono de voz que había usado hace tiempo. Concretamente cuando le había contado lo ocurrido y él se había vuelto completamente loco de furia, como en esos instantes- ¿y a qué no sabes lo que me he encontrado? A una dulce niña llorando, que curiosamente descubro, gracias a usted, que se trata de "mi hija"... ... ...intenta pegar a mi hijo, hace llorar a mi hija... –miró a Sora quién estaba en el suelo, para mirar con odio al hombre que temblaba sin parar- y a Sora... –para la sorpresa y el susto de algunos vieron como Matt le había cogido del cuello de la camisa- ¡vuelves a amenazarla o chantajearla y juro que te mato! –espetó con rabia, soltándole bruscamente- ¡lárgate de mi vista! –cerrando los ojos para tranquilizar esa furia que sentía y no cometer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después.

Tanimoto sintiéndose nervioso y tratando de aparentar calma, se arregló la vestimenta viendo a Sora que seguía asustada más por Matt que por él.

-no se preocupe señor... me iré encantado, después de todo esa mujer no vale nada, se la devuelvo regalada... pero Sora no creas que esto quedará así... jamás dejaré que hagas ese sueño tan ridículo en ningún país de...

No pudo continuar porque había caído al suelo de puñetazo propinado por Yamato el cual había conseguido que su paciencia llegara al límite.

-¿Có... cómo se atreve? –con sangre saliendo de su labio- juro que le demandaré...

-no me asusta... –dijo tranquilamente- además, no es mi culpa que sea tan débil por un simple puñetazo... y algo me dice que si me lleva a los tribunales con toda esta gente de testigos me darán a mí la razón... –Murai se queda callado- dé gracias que no lo mate porque ¿sabe? Acabo de recordar cierta llamada que le hizo a un compañero cuando estaba en los aseos, hablándole sobre mi esposa... –sintiendo que vomitaba lo que había comido al recordarlo.

Murai hizo memoria y se quedó en blanco al acordarse claramente, palabra por palabra la conversación mantenida con uno de sus colegas.

Miró a los presentes del local donde le miraban más bien con repugnancia dándose cuenta que estaban de acuerdo con aquel mastodonte. Iba a pegar a un niño y eso era más grave que un puñetazo cuando lo que había hecho era ofender a la mujer.

Con la mirada gacha y apresurado, salió de aquel restaurante humillado y con la vergüenza encima.

-sin duda dejar aquellas peleas que tenía con Taichi me volvieron en una persona demasiado blanda. Tendría que haberle pegado antes, como haría en los viejos tiempos... –opinó el rubio como si eso fuera lo más normal.

-papá... –acercándose Mark alucinado- jamás había visto esa faceta tuya de tío agresivo...

-pues no aprendas mucho de mí... –posando su mano en sus cabellos- ¿estás bien?

-sí.. –contestó sonriente.

Matt afirmó sonriendo como él, orgulloso de su primogénito. Había salido como él y había sido capaz de proteger a su madre.

Su rostro se puso serio y vio el frente donde Sora le daba la espalda y se disponía a salir, o más bien, huir de él, otra vez.

-¡Sora! –la llamó haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto.

La mencionada no quiso darse la vuelta. No se atrevía a mirarle y darle explicaciones sobre su huída y el haberle ocultado que tenía una hija. No se sentía fuerte, al contrario. La impresión de haberse encontrado con su hijo, el rencor oculto, el verle de golpe donde su carácter era el mismo de hace años, la habían dejado como alguien desamparada y nuevamente con la idea de no regresar con él. Después de ver su comportamiento, no podía creer que Matt hubiera cambiado como le habían dicho.

-¿tanto miedo te doy que es por eso que quieres huir de mí? –preguntó suavemente y con una sonrisa triste que Sora pudo notar aún dándole la espalda- no es eso, lo sé... te he hecho tanto daño, ahora me doy cuenta... pero Sora, comprende que no podemos volver atrás y arreglarlo... –sin embargo, ella no decía una sola palabra. Matt suspiró pesadamente y apartando a sus hijos se fue acercando a ella para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros sobresaltándola nuevamente- perdóname... por favor, déjame demostrarte que te quiero... dame una oportunidad, es algo que me debes... ¿acaso no recuerdas cierta promesa que te hice hace años de pasar una noche juntos cuando yo, supuestamente, te odiaba? –vio como ella se asombraba y como si supiera lo que pensaba- Sora... no importa cuantos años hayan pasado, nunca he olvidado todos los momentos que pasaba contigo... deja de huir y dame una oportunidad... no tiene ningún sentido cuando tú me amas y yo también... deja de hacerte daño...

-¿de verdad... de verdad no volverás a tratarme como un objeto sexual? –mirándole con ojos cristalinos.

-nunca lo has sido, amor mío... –girándola para que estuvieran frente a frente- siempre te he amado... pero ya sabes que soy muy orgulloso y no me gusta admitir mis errores, pero para recuperarte estoy dispuesto a lo que sea... –dijo con decisión arrimándola poco a poco a él.

No podía luchar contra eso.

No podía seguir fingiendo que quería huir de él.

No podía negar que quería estar a su lado.

No, no podía.

Sus palabras y su mirada llena de sinceridad y amor eran como un doble filo que la dejaban débil con la necesidad de tener nuevamente esa protección que tenía antes de que toda aquella pesadilla comenzara. Pero el sueño ya se había acabado. Él estaba ahí, por ella. Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero estos eran ya de emoción. Sin poder contenerse se echó a sus brazos llorando de felicidad al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentir ese aroma masculino que siempre la había enloquecido. Sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos, arrimándola a él todo cuanto podía, tenerla lo más cerca posible y nunca dejarla escapar.

Ahora se encontraban en un mundo donde solo estaban ellos dos, no eran conscientes que la gente del restaurante les aplaudían y silbaban como si aquello fuera una representación teatral. Akira y June solo sonreían satisfechos de que finalmente hubiera un final feliz, se miraron y la mujer se arrimó a su marido contagiada por el ambiente lleno de amor que había en la zona.

Por otra parte, los dos hijos de Matt y Sora se encontraban en una mesa cercana comiendo una copa de helado, aprovechando que los ocupantes se entretenían con el espectáculo de sus padres.

-esto está rico... –dijo Mark que comía como si fuera Tai o Davis.

-no seas maleducado... tienes helado hasta en la cara... –reprochándoselo a pesar de que ella era la menor.

-ay mujer no seas tan arisca, tengo hambre... aunque al decir verdad preferiría sushi, pero¿qué se le va a hacer?

-¿sushi¿Y a qué sabe? –preguntó Kira curiosa.

-lo sabrás cuando estemos en Japón... por cierto¿qué hacen papá y mamá que no se les oye nada?

-gírate tú y míralo... –dijo incómoda y algo roja- por mucho que sean un hombre y una mujer no dejan de ser mis padres y no quiere sufrir un trauma a esta edad...

-dado que esta gente no se ha enterado que les estamos comiendo su postre y sonríen es señal de que lo hemos conseguido hermanita... –mirándola con una sonrisa.

-me encanta que los planes salgan bien... –sonriendo como él para chocar las manos.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Parece que este es el fin¿verdad? Pues no gente, no lo es. Todavía falta bastante, porque no voy a acabarlo así con Joe perdido por el mundo cuando puede volver a hacer daño que así será. En el siguiente cap, es cuando se verá (sé que había dicho que sería en este, pero como se me alargó demasiado, lo corté y con eso queda el siguiente cap ya hecho) y con quién se aliará.

Hablando de este cap, quiero decir que no me quedó como deseaba y comprenderé que le falta emoción, pero últimamente ando muy... digamos dormida y había prometido que esta semana lo subiría, así que comprenderé que haya quedado mal, solo espero que no seáis tan duros, además que por una vez no lo dejo con ganas de fastidiar como es mi costumbre :P

Como dije en el otro fic, las contestaciones a los reviews, en mi pág de Basho no Aotsuki que encontrareis en mi perfil (las subiré mañana).

Agradecimiento especial por dejarme review a:

_Sofia-Princess, Nemarie, Iori-Jestez, soraDark666, Dark Angel Love, SkuAg, cutie sora, Chikage-SP, Alexeigirl, NiaBlack, Vero Uchiha, Quietshade, matt-danny04, MIYAKOROCKER23, Ani, 'Ayumi' –Night Beauty-, selene, Lain4, Isfryd Beloved, Izumi, ilovekurama218 y Priss Yoshihuky._

'Atori' 


	13. Capítulo 13

_Capítulo 13_

Ya faltaba poco para que el avión aterrizara en Tokio, en el trayecto, Mark no paraba de hablar con su madre sobre todo lo sucedido con su vida, desde la gran amistad que tenía con la primogénita de Taichi hasta lo bien que se llevaba con Saori y su familia.

Sora solo sonreía y en su interior pensaba que lo primero cuando viera a Saori sería darle las gracias por haber cuidado tan bien a su hijo.

Todavía no se lo creía, ella volvía a casa cuando había decidido que jamás regresaría. Había hecho una nueva vida en Australia, incluso había encontrado una amiga en su asistenta. Al despedirse de ella, había llorado de la emoción. Su gratitud por haberse hecho cargo de su hija y dándole consejos no había forma de expresarlo con palabras. Ella había sido como una segunda madre que se había portado comprensivamente al entender que su hogar no estaba allí sino junto a su marido, aquel al que amaba.

Pero eso no había sido todo. Un día antes de partir, había recibido la llamada de Gordon donde le pedía desesperadamente que se quedara. Había despedido a su socio Murai donde le había contado absurdas mentiras sobre ella que el empresario no había creído.

Sin embargo, ella le había dejado muy claro que aunque fuera el trabajo de su vida, lo que había soñado, amaba más a su familia.

Sonrió involuntariamente al recordar su resignación, aún así le había prometido hacer realidad ese sueño en Japón, que contaría con todo su apoyo para lograrlo.

-"será mejor que no se lo diga a Matt pero... creo que Joe en vez de separarnos y hacer que nos odiáramos hizo justamente lo contrario..." –atrayendo a su hijo que de tanto hablar se iba quedando dormido- "mi pequeño." –acariciando su cabellera rubia idéntica a la de su padre. Su rostro angelical no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto hace siete años.

-

Kira miraba continuamente la ventana con expresión triste. Cierto que se dirigía a un nuevo destino, al país natal de sus padres y hermano. Pero ella, se sentía como una completa extraña. Aunque no tuviera amigos, excepto Chiaki, se sentía más segura en las calles australianas. Ahora debía comenzar una nueva vida en un país desconocido, con costumbres desconocidas y con gente desconocida, entre ellos a su familia y los amigos de sus padres. No quería admitirlo pero le daba pánico estar frente a ellos y presentarse como la hija oculta. Sabía que los estaban esperando en el aeropuerto y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

-¿preocupada? –le preguntó Matt intuyendo su estado.

-¿eh? –mirándole donde él le sonreía- no... –acomodándose en su asiento- es solo que echaré de menos Australia. nada más.

-ya sabes que de vez en cuando haremos alguna visita. le estoy muy agradecido a Chiaki-sama por haber cuidado muy bien de ti. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

-¿suenas como si eso te asombrara?

-y tanto. –empezó divertido- eres mi hija, la copia a carbón. Cuidar de alguien tan rebelde es algo imposible para un ser humano. –riéndose brevemente- solo alguien con la tenacidad de tu madre es capaz.

Pero ella no se rió como él, volvió a posar su mirada por la ventana donde empezaba a verse los edificios de la ciudad. Dentro de poco se enfrentaría a un montón de personas con miles de preguntas y cuchicheos hacia su persona.

-estate tranquila. –dijo Matt de repente haciendo que Kira se volteara a verlo sorprendida- son muy buena gente. Tu tía Hikari y Taichi tienen muchas ganas de conocerte, por no hablar de mi hermano y sus hijos. De hecho cuando les llamé, me pidieron para hablar contigo, pero sabía que no estarías preparada.

-pero papá¿cómo sabías que estaba inquieta por eso?

-eres mi hija, la copia a carbón. –mirándola con ternura- que por cierto, espero que seas igual a mí en cuidar a tu hermanito. –guiñándole el ojo. El asombro de Kira creció considerablemente mirándole con incredulidad- parece que a tu madre y a mí se nos ha vuelto a olvidar y está otra vez embarazada. –rascándose la nuca.

-¡Matt! –le reprendió Sora roja girándose para atrás haciendo que su hijo se despertara- habíamos acordado en que eso lo comunicaríamos con todos presentes.

-¿el qué¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Mark soñoliento.

-mejor que ni lo sepas. –dijo Kira algo incómoda por hablar de temas como esos sobre sus padres. Ya le llegaba cuando su madre le había contado todo el lío formado. Le extrañaba que no quedara traumatizada.

-pues ahora quiero saberlo. –completamente desperezado y mirando enfadado a su hermana- dímelo¿qué pasa? –miró a su padre que reía y a su madre suspirando negativamente- pero¿por qué soy el único que no lo sabe? No es justo.

-señores por favor, -acercándose una azafata- abróchense los cinturones, dentro de poco aterrizaremos.

La risa de Matt se esfumó de repente al ver a aquella mujer. Estaba estático. Era igual a aquella mujer que hace siete años había visto, aquella que le había dicho que no perdiera la esperanza.

-¿papá? –le llamó Kira confusa.

Matt no le hizo caso, se levantó de su asiento para ver como aquella mujer le decía lo mismo a su mujer y a su hijo.

-oiga señorita¿usted es...? –empezó para asegurarse.

-veo que no se rindió. –le cortó con una sonrisa amable- las personas luchadoras como usted consiguen la felicidad deseada.

-gracias. –con una sonrisa como ella.

La mujer asintió para atender al resto de pasajeros y darles el comunicado. Aunque Matt veía que ella no era una azafata común. ¿Su ángel guardián¿El ángel de la esperanza? Quizás algún día lo sabría.

-oye Sora, –mirando a la azafata para luego mirarla a ella dulcemente- ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo otra vez?

La azafata tras haber atendido a otros pasajeros miró hacia atrás con ternura, satisfecha de su trabajo, aunque sabía que no todo había terminado. Todavía faltaba algo muy importante y por eso debería seguir velando por él, por Sora, por sus hijos y por la felicidad de aquella familia, antes de que quedase destruida y esta vez para siempre.

o.o.o.o.o

-tardan mucho. –decía una Miyako zapateando el pié.

-tranquila cariño. –le dijo su marido cargando un recién nacido, ya que debido a los nervios de su esposa el pequeño se dedicaba a llorar.

-Miyako, tiene razón. Yo ya quiero ver a esa sobrina mía. –dijo Tk como si fuera un niño en la noche antes de navidad.

-según Yama, era idéntica a él, aunque lo dudo. Si es hija de Sora, tiene que tener algo de ella como Mark. –opinó Taichi.

-si así fuera, entonces no tendría problemas en llevarse bien con tu hijo¿no hermano? –señaló Kari a un pequeño de seis años que era clavadito a Taichi.

Mientras los amigos conversaban imaginándose a la hija de Matt y Sora, los señores Takenouchi quiénes estaban con los señores Ishida tenían otro tema de conversación que no era la pequeña Kira.

-me alegro por Yamato. La verdad no tenía mucha esperanza en que encontrase a Sora y hacerla regresar. –dijo la madre.

-cuando Sora está con una idea es muy difícil hacerla cambiar. –dijo el Sr. Takenouchi.

-Matt también es así. Y para que admita sus errores tiene que estar desesperado.

-en eso se parece bastante a su padre. –opinó Natsuko mirando a su marido.

-papá, mamá. Es tío Matt, tío Matt, tío Matt, tío Yama. –decía un niño todo alegre de aspecto idéntico a Kari.

Otro niño que estaba a su lado, al escuchar lo que había dicho ensanchó su sonrisa todo lo que pudo, hasta el grado que le dolían las mejillas y fue corriendo hacia el rubio chocando con todo aquel que se cruzaba delante.

-¡tíito querido! –echándose a sus brazos- ¿me trajiste algo de tus viajes¿Sí¿Sí¿Sí? –le preguntaba el pequeño con ojitos soñadores que le recordaba mucho a Takeru, y como no recordarle si era la imagen de su padre reencarnada en aquel diminuto cuerpo.

-¿no vas a saludar primero a tu tía Sora? –le preguntó señalándola con la mirada donde estaba ella cabizbaja de la pena, a su lado Mark todo sonriente con su mano cogida como si el niño fuera el que le diera valor.

El resto de amigos y familia se fueron acercando, los niños todo emocionados en conocer a Sora y a su nueva amiguita.

-¡que guapa! –exclamó el niño- oye tío, pues sí que tienes buen ojo para las mujeres.

-¡Takeshi! (NA: pongo los mismos nombres que en digimon:tnw, es que me da pereza inventarlos) –le reprendió Hikari- se nota que aprende demasiado de su padre¿no Tk? –mirándole de reojo.

-ejem... –tosiendo nervioso.

-¡oh Sora! –corriendo Yolei a abrazarla con fuerza hasta casi asfixiarla pero que Sora solo sonreía porque nada de ella había cambiado- que bien que hayas vuelto. Te he echado de menos. –escapando alguna que otra lágrima.

-yo también Yolei, pero no llores que me contagias. –decía ella en el mismo estado.

-ya sabes que Yolei ha sido muy emotiva. –dijo Ken acercándose- bienvenida a casa. –con una sonrisa.

Y así todos y cada uno de ellos se fueron acercando a la pelirroja, saludándola, recibiéndola cordialmente, mientras que Kira se quedaba atrás de su padre. Eran más personas de las que se había imaginado. Y todas ellas eran gente muy abierta que se conocían desde hacían años, lo mismo que aquellos niños. Desde luego no iba a encajar en aquel grupo.

-pero a ver Yamato¿qué no nos habías dicho que tenías una hija? Que quiero verla. –decía Tk impaciente mirando para todos lados sin ver a la criatura.

Yamato se hizo a un lado donde Kira quedaba a la vista de todos dejándolos con la boca abierta al verla. La pequeña sintió todas esas miradas como divisando más allá, dentro de su alma. Se sentía bastante intimidada, aunque quería aparentar lo contrario. Ser alguien fuerte como siempre había sido. Pero algo entonces la asustó.

-¡¡MATT SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UNA NIÑA!! –dijeron todos al unísono.

Sora y Mark no pudieron evitar reírse, mientras que Matt no sabía si ofenderse por aquel grito que hasta sus propios padres habían lanzado o golpearles por idiotas.

Los niños, sin embargo, se acercaron a Kira más contentos y emocionados.

-¿así que tú eres mi prima? –empezó una niña de la edad de Mark rubia y de ojos azules- encantada, mi nombre es Kibou. (NA: no os quejéis que aquí está viva, jajaja)

-¿cómo te llamas¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó una niña bastante alta que se parecía bastante a Yolei excepto en el pelo que era como el de su padre.

-ah Kira.

-entonces¿tú eres la hermana de Mark? –empezó otra niña morena- yo soy Arima y la mejor amiga de tu hermano. Espero que tú también lo seas.

Y como había pasado con Sora, todos y cada uno se fueron presentando, aunque parecía que primero estaban los niños que no dejaban a sus padres meterse en lo que habían llamado "conversación infantil personal" Fue cuando Kira se dio cuenta que en pocos minutos tenía amigos de verdad.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Un año había pasado de aquello, un año de felicidad donde Yamato y Sora habían aprovechado todo cuanto podían en recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. En ese lapso de tiempo, había nacido su tercer hijo. Un pequeño varón de aspecto parecido a Sora donde la inocencia y la dulzura se reflejaban en su mirada. Era tan adorable que Mark y Kira no se cansaban de mirarlo y atenderlo más que sus propios padres.

Todo era felicidad, alegrías, sonrisas... pero todo lo bueno siempre llega a su fin y eso era algo que cierta persona estaba dispuesto a ponérselo.

-tu plan de separarlos y que se odiaran se ha vuelto en tu contra.

-¡cállate! –espetó Joe en las sombras- si supiera que Yamato se había acostado antes que ella –soltando una mueca de fastidio- aún así parecía ir bien, pero, esos malditos incompetentes tuvieron que equivocarse. Tenía que haber dejado los resultados yo mismo.

-ellos no tienen la culpa. Tú les dijiste a unos y luego a otros, otra, que no me extraña. –dijo aquella voz femenina de forma tranquila mirando de vez en cuando lo que hacía un pequeño- con tu plan has logrado que Taichi se volviera también contra ti y arde en deseos de matarte, más que el propio Yama-kun. Por tu bien, te aconsejo que te vayas del país, antes de que sepan que has estado en mi casa todo este tiempo.

-bien que te gustan esas noches que pasamos juntos, Mimi. –cogiendo a la mujer por la cintura sonriendo burlonamente.

-eres tú el que quiere, no yo. –sintiéndose incómoda por ese agarre.

-pero te gusta llamarme Matt cuando lo hacemos. Deja de hacerte la inocente y reconoce que a ti también te había dado rabia que Yamato escogiera a Sora y no a ti.

-sí, pero, –deprimida al recordarlo- Sora es también mi mejor amiga.

-si así lo fuera, tendría en cuenta tus sentimientos y te habría dejado a Yamato.

-de todas formas ahora ya no se puede hacer nada. –soltándose de su agarre, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para ver mejor lo que hacía su hijo- Matt y Sora son felices, viven con sus hijos y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para romperla. Y yo también estoy feliz con mi hijo... y sola... –encarándole- si se enteran que tú estás aquí, podrían culparme a mí cuando lo único que te ofrecí es hospitalidad y apoyo por culpa de mi buen corazón.

-¿y te gusta vivir sola con el pequeño Michael¿Sin su padre? –acercándose nuevamente a ella cogiéndola por la cintura.

-ya sabes lo que pasó. –virando la cabeza dolida- y no quiero hablar de ello.

-yo solo te quiero ofrecer un padre para tu hijo.

Mimi le miró sorprendida sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-si se ve mejor, ese niño es bastante parecido a Matt. Puedes llevarle a Sora y a Matt las pruebas de ADN que yo mismo cambiaré por las de Mark, pides los derechos de ese Ishida para que se haga cargo de tu hijo.

-aunque me creyesen, lo único que conseguiría es que Matt reconozca a Michael como hijo suyo.

-usa esa cabecita superficial que tienes. Sora no lo va a soportar y no querrá ver a Matt ni en pintura. Yamato andará tan decaído que tú podrías volver a aprovecharte como hace siete años, pero esta vez no uses el cuerpo sino el cerebro. Consuélalo y ofrécele tu apoyo y hospitalidad. De esta manera, antes de que acabe la semana lo tendrás durmiendo a tu lado en tu mismo lecho.

-pero...

-¿de verdad quieres vivir como una mujer soltera? Que deshonor. Todas tus amigas con su pareja y tú, una mujer bella y famosa de la televisión, sola. Piénsalo, tienes la oportunidad de tener a Yamato y disfrutar de su cuerpo sin necesidad de vivir en una fantasía.

-esta bien. –aceptando, aunque realmente no le gustaba.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Mis más humildes disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo y eso que lo tenía hecho y corregido desde hace tiempo. Así que lo publico así y ya está, es que tenía la idea de reescribirlo porque había cosas que no me gustaban.

Lío más las cosas, lo sé, pero en esta ocasión es porque aunque los personajes sean felices y eso, algo habrá que hacer con Joe (aunque por ahí me dieron ciertas ideas macabras ¬¬) que es el eje de todo lo sucedido. No puedo poner que aparece, que lo perdonan, que lo matan o lo que sea y fin de la historia. Así que paciencia. También, comento que esta vez tardaré menos en subir el capítulo, pero antes de eso, actualizaré Yuuki Vs. Okami donde se desvelará el verdadero culpable de todo… creo. Jajaja.

Agradecimientos especiales a: _Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Antotis, sakura-hop, SkuAg, Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha.,Isfryd Beloved, Naoko Tsukino, ilovekurama218, Esme-Chan TS-DN, Alexeigirl, Chikage-SP, selene, MIYAKOROCKER23, sakura uchiha-06, LohanLove, soraDark666, Priss Yoshisuky, CieloCriss, MiZu-kohai, Freederth, AnGiEwAtSoN, Jenlic, stephanie chacon y Liv Sluijter_.

'Atori'


End file.
